


Renewed Beginnings

by starla3017



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, Dirty Talk, Drinking/Drunk, Fingering, Flashbacks, Fun Times/Friendships, Gets kinda sad at some points, Marriage Proposal/Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Relationships/Memories, Primal Vernacular, Sticky Sex, Violence, War mentioned, Whirl being Whirl(duh), deep sorrow, lots of feelings, sparkling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 74,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starla3017/pseuds/starla3017
Summary: Cyclonus has been brooding more than usual. Tailgate is concerned, so he takes a chance and asks Cyclonus to open up. To his  surprise, emotions that had been buried deep within the Tetrahexian's spark are revealed. Then, when Tailgate discovers the date of Cyclonus's Forged Day, he tracks down the biggest gift his lover could ever want. From there, life as they know it changes forever. How will events unfold on the Lost Light when old friends reunite, and new bonds are formed?
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind, Cyclonus/Galvatron(Past Dating Reference/Flashbacks), Cyclonus/Tailgate, Fortress Maximus/Ultra Magnus, Galvatron/Whirl, Ratchet/Rung (Transformers), Rodimus/Megatron, Scourge/Swerve, Skids/Velocity(Mentioned), Tailgate/Getaway(Implied)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 40





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of my fellow creative geeks. LOL](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+my+fellow+creative+geeks.+LOL).



> I do not own Transformers or it's affiliates. I've been playing this story over and over again in my mind, so I have decided to take the plunge and share it with the world. Reviews are welcome, but please be nice. Just a warning, this is a weird story. My imagination is as crazy as Whirl, LOL. Enjoy!!

Cyclonus has always been a silent brooder. But in the year that Tailgate and him had been dating, he's never seen Cyclonus isolate himself this much. Tailgate knew it wasn't healthy for his lover to bottle up his emotions, but he tried his best to leave him be. Still, he wanted to get Cyclonus to talk. Even though Cyclonus had become much better at talking to Tailgate, he still was afraid to share some things. But on this particular night, Tailgate knew he had to coax him to open up. Especially at the sight he woke up to.

Tailgate wasn't sure what had made him wake up, but as soon as he did, he saw a sight that he thought he would never see. Cyclonus was at the window, one arm against it, head down. He heard quiet sounds coming from Cyclonus, and it took him a klick to realize what he was hearing. Cyclonus was crying! Quietly, so as not to startle him, Tailgate got up from his berth and walked over to Cyclonus. He stood there for a few, debating on whether to disturb him or not. After a bit, Tailgate reached up and gently rubbed Cyclonus's elbow. The tall warrior jumped, but quickly realized who it was. 

"Oh, Tailgate!" Cyclonus hurried up and wiped his optics. "Why are you awake at this hour? You've got an early shift". "I could ask the same of you". Tailgate looked at his partner, eyes full of concern. "Why were you crying?" Cyclonus was embarrassed to have been caught in such a moment, but he was also relieved to have Tailgate there at that point in time. Cyclonus decided to be honest, even though expressing his thoughts was still hard. He picked up Tailgate and walked over to his berth, sitting down and putting Tailgate on his lap. As they sat chest to chest Cyclonus started to reveal his deepest sorrows. "Tailgate, you are my whole life. I couldn't ask for a better partner and friend. But I must confess, I miss my old friends from long ago". But I will never see them again, and that is the hardest part for me". Cyclonus fought back more tears, but they quickly disappeared when Tailgate cupped his face in his little servos. "Darling, tell me everything. Who do you miss, and what can I do to help?"

Cyclonus took a deep intake before continuing, "My lord, Galvatron, and my amica, Scourge. We were forged around the same time, and we did everything together. My friendship with them was almost as deep as my love for you, little one. If you remember, I told you that during the war we ended up in the Dead Universe. I escaped, but they did not. I have no way to bring them back, and I live with the guilt that I survived, but they are trapped forever in that Primus damned dimension." Tailgate felt his spark in his peds. He knew Cyclonus had been very close to Galvatron and Scourge, but he hadn't know just how much Cyclonus had missed them. What an awful thing to deal with. Tailgate wrapped his arms around Cyclonus's neck and hugged him tightly. Cyclonus returned the hug, burying his face in Tailgate's shoulder. He fought against the urge to sob, but a few choked sounds escaped his vocalizer. 

"Cyclonus, I'm so very sorry. I can't imagine losing my friends in such a way. Thank you for opening up, I know it's hard for you to do that. Just know that I'm here for you". Tailgate kept his arms tight to Cyclonus. "I appreciate that very much my little one". Cyclonus smiled. Such a rare sight, it made Tailgate shiver. Just then, a thought jumped into Tailgate's processor. "Hey Cyclonus, not to change the subject, but when exactly is your Forged Day? I've known you for a year and a half, but we've never talked about that". Cyclonus's vents hitched for a moment. Tailgate was right, they hadn't disclosed that information. "Actually, it's next month. I believe the Earth humans would call it July 18th. I'll be 8,325,917 years old. Yes, I have quite a bit of time under my armor". Tailgate was shocked to learn Cyclonus's exact age. His visor suddenly lit up. "Haha, you know what that makes you, Cyclonus?" "And what, pray tell, would that be?" Cyclonus rolled his optics, knowing that this would be absolutely absurd if it was coming from Tailgate. "That makes you a cougar!"  
"Very funny, smart aft". He chuckled as he leaned down to plant a kiss on Tailgate's helm. Tailgate beamed.


	2. The Planning Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning Cyclonus's Forged Date, Tailgate begins to put together a surprise party for him.

"I'm telling you, it'll be awesome!" Tailgate was sitting in Swerve's bar, babbling in his usual manner. A few days after their talk, Tailgate had gotten the idea to throw Cyclonus a surprise Forged Day party. "I don't know Tailgate. Won't he be pissed if you do this? Cyclonus can barely stand it when it gets busy in here on a normal day, and I don't want my bar destroyed because you decided to put the spotlight on him". Swerve said as he cleaned a glass nervously. "Nah, when he knows it was planned by me, he'll loosen up. And I promise I won't let him tear your bar apart. Pleeeaaasssee, Swerve, help me do this?" Swerve knew he was fighting a losing battle at this point. "Oh, ok. I'll help. But so help me, if he trashes the place, I throw you AND him into a black hole!" Tailgate nodded. "Deal! Now to let Rodimus, Megatron and Ultra Magnus know." "Good luck" Swerve called out as Tailgate rushed out the door. "Primus deliver us".

Tailgate skittered through the halls of the Lost Light, heading straight for the bridge. He knew this was going to be the hardest group to convince. Yes, Cyclonus had proven himself to the Captains and SIC, but they still knew that he could be set off and become violent. As Tailgate turned a corner, a certain one-eyed clawed mech almost plowed him over. "Watch where the frag you- oh, hey small stuff. Where you off to in such a hurry?" Whirl leaned down and squinted his optic at him. Great, just what Tailgate needed. He knew he couldn't tell Whirl his plans because he had the biggest mouth in the galaxy. "Uhhh n-nowhere. J-just you know, wandering around". "Yeah right". Whirl deadpanned. "I heard you talking to Swerve about Cyclonus's surprise party. Don't worry pipsqueak, I won't blow it for you. In fact, I want to see the look on his face when he realizes all eyes are on him. I bet 300 credits he's gonna freak. HAHA!" Tailgate glared at Whirl and clenched his servos. "I swear Whirl, if you flap your non-existent lips, I will hunt you down and tear you apart myself!" Tailgate was so furious he meant every word. "Wreckers honor". Whirl said as he made a cross over his spark and a lip-zipping motion. With that he stepped over Tailgate and continued to stroll to the bar. "This is gonna be harder than I thought". Tailgate sighed.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR PROCESSOR?!" Ultra Magnus bellowed. Tailgate flinched as Rodimus and Megatron stood to the side lost in thought. "Cyclonus is not the type of mech who will handle this well! He'll tear this ship apart. I absolutely do not approve of this party". Tailgate hung his head. Ultra Magnus was going to be the hardest person to convince that there would be no problems. And the way this was going so far, Tailgate was ready to scrap the whole idea. "Now wait a minute Maggy". Tailgate's head shot up. He hadn't seen Fortress Maximus hiding in the corner. "Tailgate is a smart little bot. He would never do anything that would potentially put the safety of the crew in jeopardy. Besides, Cyclonus hasn't been in the brig for about 6 months now. I think he'll be ok". Fortress Maximus shot a wink to Tailgate. Tailgate smiled. Thank Primus he agreed. Ultra Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rodimus, Megatron, what is your opinion on this?" It was Megatron who spoke first. "If this would've been a year ago, I would have not been supportive at all. But, I believe that with how many times Cyclonus has saved this ship and Tailgate, I have no concerns to vocalize". Ultra Magnus shifted his focus to Rodimus. "And you?" He asked. "I'm always down for a good party. I give it a thumbs up". Rodimus grinned. Ultra Magnus let out a vent of frustration. "Fine". He mumbled. "If this goes south in any way Tailgate, I'll lock you and him up in a nanoklick and keep you there until we get to a planet where we can maroon you both". Tailgate nodded frantically. "Understood loud and clear, sir!" Tailgate saluted. "Thank you all, and you won't regret this!" "Yeah yeah, now get outta here before I change my mind". Ultra Magnus scowled. Tailgate didn't need to be told twice. He dashed outta the room as fast as his little legs could carry him.

After spending the afternoon talking to the crew, everyone agreed to pitch in. Decorations would be picked up during supply stops. An energon cake was ordered. Swerve even managed to find and secure about 25 dispensers of a rare high grade Engex from Cyclonus's days in Tetrahex. Everything was running smoothly, and Tailgate grew more and more excited as things came together. But there was one thing Tailgate couldn't get out of his mind. What to get Cyclonus as a present. This would take some thinking.


	3. An Unexpected Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the ship is docked on a planet resupplying, Tailgate discovers the perfect gift for Cyclonus's Forged Day. But how far will he have to go to get it?

It was a week before Cyclonus's Forged Day and somehow he was none the wiser to Tailgate's plan. The ship had landed on another planet to restock, and Tailgate sat in a bar, racking his brain on what gift to get Cyclonus. "You look like your frying your circuits, buddy. What's on your mind?" Tailgate snapped back to reality and looked up. The bartender gave him a warm smile. "Something's eating at ya, kiddo. I'm all audios". Tailgate decided that this guy would be ok to trust. "My partner's Forged Day is next week, and I can't think of a gift for him". Tailgate took a small sip of his drink. "I want it to be special, but I can't come up with anything that he would adore". The bartender put down a glass he had been cleaning and leaned toward Tailgate. "Let me ask you, what is the one thing closest to his spark. I'm sure that's you, of course, but what else does he hold dear to himself?" Tailgate thought for a moment, but then slouched his shoulders. "He misses some old friends of his. Their names were Galvatron and Scourge. But they're lost forever in the Dead Universe. So.....". Tailgate frowned. Suddenly he was grabbed by the shoulders and shaken a little. "Kid, I've got some news for you! They're not lost, they were both in here about two weeks ago. They said that they were heading to a casino not far from here. Find them and reunite your mech with his friends!" Tailgate almost glitched. "WHAAAAT?! THEY WERE HERE?! ALIVE?! HOW....WHA.....OHMYGODOHMYGOD!!" Tailgate grabbed the bartender and hugged him as hard as he could. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me! How much for the drink?" The bartender waved his hand dismissively. "On the house my friend. Now you go and find these guys and tell your lover I said Happy Forged Day". "I will, thank you again!". Tailgate ran out of the bar and headed toward the ship. Now to get the the captains to take him to this casino.....

It took some more convincing, mainly because Ultra Magnus and Rodimus had a history with Galvatron and Scourge during the war, but they relented and headed toward the casino. When they arrived, Tailgate was informed to be quick or else risk being left behind. Rodimus had taken Cyclonus and some of the crew on a mission to distract him while Tailgate made his move. As he entered the doors of the casino, Tailgate hoped that they were still here. After asking around, he found out that they were indeed still inside. He was shown to a private room. As he stood outside the doors, he trembled. How would this go? Would they agree to come? Or would they kill him on the spot? He concluded that the risk was worth taking. Taking a deep intake, he entered the room. Sure enough, there they were. Galvatron was sitting at a table in the center of the room, drinking Engex while Scourge was smoking an energon cigarette next to him. When Tailgate entered they both turned to him.

They sat there for a moment before speaking. "Ah, a minibot. Didn't think that they made you guys anymore." Scourge quirked an optic ridge as he spoke. Galvatron grinned. "So what brings you into our quiet little section. Come sit and have a drink, on me". He motioned to a serverbot to bring the Engex. Tailgate fidgeted before walking over and climbing up on a stool. While the serverbot brought the glass to him, he mustered up the courage to speak. "Galvatron sir, Scourge, my name is Tailgate, and my partner's Forged Day is in a few days. He knows you two personally, and he misses you terribly. I know you've just met me, but I was hoping you would come with me onto the ship we live on and surprise him for his party". Galvatron and Scourge sat silently before casting a curious glance at each other. "Tell me, Tailgate, what is your friends name? We have had many over the past millennia, so please clarify whom you'd like us to see again." Galvatron kept a sharp focused gaze on the little bot. Scourge was intrigued as well. Tailgate took a vent and choked out "His name is Cyclonus."

Galvatron, who had begun to take a sip on his engex, let out a yelp, dropping his glass while Scourge looked like he almost swallowed his cigarette. Galvatron stood up and walked quickly towards Tailgate. Tailgate squealed, closing his eyes expecting to be terminated. But it never came. When he peeked up, Galvatron and Scourge were mere inches away from his face. In a quiet tone, Galvatron spoke. "You tell the truth? Is it possible? Cyclonus is alive?" Scourge just stared at him, making Tailgate feel like he was boring a hole into his helm. "Yes, he is alive and well. He is on board a ship called the Lost Light. He shares a habsuite with me and we have been dating for a little over a year now. He thinks you are still trapped in the Dead Universe. It would mean so much to him, and myself, if you could come and rekindle you friendship". Galvatron stood to his full height. "When do we leave?" Tailgate couldn't believe it! They agreed to come? That easily? This was incredible! "We can leave right now! The ship is docked not far from here. Rodimus has Cyclonus on a mission, so I can sneak you guys on board and hide you in your own habsuites until the party". "Well what are we waiting for?!" Scourge's outburst almost made Tailgate fall off his stool. "We're not gonna see him again standing around like statues. Lead the way Tailgate!" Tailgate grinned the biggest grin he ever had. Jumping down, he waved for them to follow him.

Back on the ship, Tailgate had taken them to the bridge. After a long, tense talk, everyone made peace and Galvatron and Scourge were assigned their own habsuites. Tailgate informed everyone involved in Cyclonus's party about them, and everyone agreed to keep quiet. As Tailgate walked back to his room, he chattered hysterically to himself. This was going to be the best gift he could ever think to give the love of his life. The final countdown has begun!


	4. The Surprise Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is finally here! How will Cyclonus react to all the fuss?

The day was here! Tailgate woke up early. He had insisted that he sleep by himself because he was 'not feeling well'. Cyclonus had fussed, but eventually let him go. He peered over towards Cyclonus's bearth. The old warrior was still in recharge, snoring lightly. As quietly as he could, he tiptoed across the room and out the door. He darted toward Swerve's to help set up the decorations. Chromedome and Rewind were already there. "Hey Tailgate! We're already finished. What do you think". Rewind already had his recorder on and aimed right at Tailgate. "It looks great you guys! Thank you again for helping me. Cyclonus is gonna love it!". Chromedome chuckled. "No problem buddy. Say, where is tall, dark and scary? How you gonna keep him away from here until the big reveal?" Tailgate folded his arms. "Oh don't worry, Megatron is taking him out scouting when he wakes up. They'll be gone until it's time to party!" He smiled. Rewind tapped his recorder. "I'll be sure to catch his every reaction, especially when you give him his 'gifts'. He nudged Tailgate's shoulder. Tailgate smiled like a goon.

Tailgate was now in the deepest part of the ship, headed to get to Galvatron and Scourge. When he got to their habsuites, he brought them upstairs and Swerve hid them in a room next to the bar's front door. "So remember, when I give the signal, you two just walk in. Whatever you feel like doing or saying is up to you, but I'm sure you already know what to say."Scourge shifted on his pedes. "We haven't seen him in so long, and we never thought we'd see him again. This is all so surreal." Galvatron put his hand Scourge's shoulder. "We'll just take it as it comes." After everyone was in their place, he headed off to grab the mech of the day. 

Cyclonus was back in their room, reading a datapad when Tailgate flew into the room. He jumped up onto Cyclonus's lap, making the violet mech let out an 'oof'. "Well, hello to you too. What are you so riled up about?" He leaned down to kiss the mini on his forehelm. Tailgate lifted up his helm at the last second and they planted their lips on each other. Cyclonus grunted at the trick, but he countered by flicking his glossa against Tailgate's lips. After kissing for a few kliks, Tailgate jumped down and grabbed Cyclonus's servo. He yanked, trying to get his partner to stand up. "Come on babe! Let's go to Swerve's and get some drinks." Cyclonus pulled his hand away and folded his arms. "I hope you're not taking me there to celebrate a certain day, are you?" He narrowed his optics at the bot. "Slag no! Just want to go get some drinks. Maybe practice some Primal Vernacular." Tailgate had never been the best at lying, but he did it perfectly this time. Cyclonus grunted. "Alright then, let's go.".

Everyone was in the bar. Rodimus had come with Ultra Magnus and Fortress Maximus. Rung and Ratchet were sitting at a table chatting medical stuff, Chromedome and Rewind were sharing a single glass of high grade through two curly straws. Whirl was playing darts with Swerve. Megatron was keeping a watch outside the door. When he heard Tailgate an Cyclonus approach, he ducked into the bar. "They're almost here! Get into your positons, now!" The lights were flicked off and it became dead silent. Even Whirl was playing along. Soon they heard Cyclonus and Tailgate approach. As they walked in, Swerve flicked on the lights. The cheering and whooping of everyone made the windows rattle. Cyclonus froze. He looked around at everyone there. The decorations, the cake, everything was decked out to the max. This had obviously been planned for awhile. He shot Tailgate a look. Tailgate stood there with his eyes locked to Cyclonus's. He made a cheeky grin and Cyclonus's spark melted at the sight of his little mech. He sighed and picked the little bot up. He placed his forehelm on Tailgate's and whispered "You're gonna pay for this later." A wicked smirk spread across his face. Tailgate gulped. He knew exactly what Cyclonus meant by 'pay for it later'. But he would worry about it when later came. For now, he ushered Cyclonus to his table. 

The party was going great. Everyone was drinking and laughing like crazy. Even Ultra Magnus was socializing a bit. Cyclonus sat at their table with Tailgate on his lap. As much as he hated to admit it, he was enjoying himself too. Everyone there had at some point come over and wished him a Happy Forged Day. He looked down and the minibot and whispered into his audial "Thank you. I've never had a party for my Forged Day since..." his voice trailed off. Tailgate took his large hands and kissed them. Now was the time. "No problem, sweetspark. But the night isn't over, and I have one last surprise for you. I'm hoping it doesn't give you a spark attack, though." Cyclonus smiled warmly. "Nothing you could ever give me would give me a spark attack." Oh this was gonna be good! Tailgate hopped down and walked over to the stage. Cyclonus watched him carefully. 'What in the world could that squirt be up to?' He thought. Next thing he knew, Tailgate was up on the stage with a microphone in his hand. He flicked it on and tapped it a few times. Rewind noticed, and after aiming his video recorder, he started hitting a glass with a metal straw to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped talking and focused on the mech on stage. Cyclonus winced. "Attention everyone! First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for coming today, it really is appreciated. Second, I'd like to thank Swerve, the captains and everyone who helped the last month to put this together." A month?! Tailgate had planned this for a whole month?! How did he manage that AND get Whirl to keep it quiet too? Primus below.... Cyclonus gave a nervous smile.

"But there's two other people here I'd like to thank as well. Them being here means so much to me, and Cyclonus as well". To say Cyclonus was confused was an understatement. He kept staring at the stage, waiting to see what was going to happen. Tailgate looked at Cyclonus from the stage "Cyclonus, my love, Happy Forged Day. Guys, come on in!" Everyone turned their attention towards the door. Cyclonus followed their gazes. What happened next almost did kill Cyclonus. Through the doors walked Galvatron and Scourge. They locked eyes with Cyclonus. All three had their mouths hung open in complete shock. Time stood still. Suddenly Cyclonus jumped out of his chair and screamed. He fell against the wall and almost collapsed. This couldn't be true! They're alive?! Cyclonus shook his head and looked at them again. This had to be a dream. His processor was going a billion miles and hour. "Hey! Are you fraggers just gonna stand around all night, or are you gonna say something?" Leave it to Whirl to open his smart non-mouth. Cyclonus composed himself, barely, before making his way through the crowd, pushing everyone out of his way. He stood in front of Galvatron before dropping to his knee. He shook as he spoke. "My lord, Mighty Galvatron, I can't believe you and Scourge are alive! I....." A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. Galvatron looked at him for a moment before pulling Cyclonus into a hug. "We can't believe you are alive as well. I don't know why Primus has blessed us like this, but we will never be separated again!". Cyclonus looked at Scourge "My amica, you are here too!" He grabbed Scourge into a tight hug as well. Scourge laughed "Yes, we found you thanks to your friend up there."

Cyclonus turned to the stage. Tailgate was sitting there quietly, tears streaming down his face. Cyclonus let go of the other two and went to him. He picked up Tailgate, and started to sob as he hugged him. The mechs in the room all stared in disbelief. Cyclonus of Tetrahex, the ex-decepticon war veteran, was sobbing his optics out. No one moved, except for Whirl who was sniffing his drink to see what drugs had been put into his engex. Tailgate pulled back and wiped the tears off Cyclonus's face. "I'm glad you like my gift". Tailgate's words were barely a whisper. Cyclonus sniffled before saying "I do, my beloved. More than you will ever know. You've given me a miracle. You're perfect!" Turning to face the crowd, Cyclonus took his Great Sword off his back before raising it high in the air and bellowing "My fellow crew mates, tonight we celebrate!!!" The room erupted in cheers. Cyclonus carried Tailgate over to Galvatron and Scourge to give a proper introduction. "My lord, amica, this is my partner Tailgate." They each gave a curt nod to the disposal bot. Tailgate beamed from audial to audial. The four of them started to walk to the bar. "We're gonna get slag-faced tonight!" Galvatron exclaimed as he rubbed his servos together. "Pit yeah we are!" Tailgate shrieked. This was gonna be the best night ever!


	5. The Best Way to Say Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of partying, Cyclonus thanks Tailgate the best way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEX IN THIS CHAPTER!!

The crew of the Lost Light stayed up until the early hours of the morning. Every mech was overcharged and a few fell into stasis right in the bar, except Whirl; he collapsed in the hall. Tailgate, Cyclonus, Galvatron and Scourge somehow made it back to their habsuites. When Cyclonus finally opened his optics it took him a few klicks to realize where he was. He felt something on top of his chest. He looked down and saw Tailgate drooling on him. Poor little mech had never drank so much in his life. 'He's gonna purge as soon as he wakes up'. Cyclonus thought. Carefully, he lifted the little bot and walked him to his own berth. Tailgate didn't even stir. Cyclonus covered him with a blanket and went to the wash racks. He turned on the cold solvent and placed his head under the shower. Primus below, his head hurt! He hasn't been that drunk since before Tetrahex was devestated. But he smiled as he remembered last night. His two best friends whom he had thought were dead were now with him again. He hasn't been this happy since Tailgate and him first interfaced.

Speaking of interfacing, Cyclonus remembered telling Tailgate that he would pay for throwing him a party. Now instead of punishing, he wanted to rock that little bot's world, just as he had rocked his. Just as Cyclonus was getting lost in thought, he heard a knock at their door. He shut off the solvent and quickly dried himself off. He opened the door and there stood Scourge, his eyes full of static. "Hey." He sounded like the pit. "We're gonna go out for a fly to try and sober up. Wanna come?" Cyclonus looked at Tailgate before turning back to his amica. "Sorry, but I'll have to pass for now. Tailgate hasn't drank so much in his life. I'm gonna make sure he didn't give himself engex poisoning. But, later on, if Tailgate is feeling up to it, I'd like you and Galvatron to come back here so we can catch up. Maybe tell Tailgate some stories from our youth." Scourge peered past Cyclonus to the disposal bot passed out on the berth. "Yeah, no problem. By the way, have you thought about how you're gonna thank him for the party and reuniting us?" Scourge inquired. Cyclonus gave a smug grin. "Don't think about it too hard." Scourge gave him a look. "HA! You dirty old robodog! I never thought of you as the type to have a minibot fetish. How do you even fit in that?!" He gestured towards the sleeping mech. "Very carefully". Cyclonus muttered before he shut the door.

Tailgate woke up coughing and choking. He rolled onto his side and expelled the contents of his tanks. Thankfully, Cyclonus was already sitting there with a garbage can ready for this. When he was done purging, Tailgate rolled onto his back. His processor felt like it was gonna split open. He felt large servos rub his helm. "I knew you were gonna do that. Hence why I was sitting here beside you". Cyclonus soothed. Tailgate opened his optics and tried to focus on Cyclonus's face. He could barely see through the static in his vision. "Holy slag! My helm hurts. Where am I?" Tailgate whined. Cyclonus kept his voice low. "We're back in our habsuite. You've been out cold since about 5 this morning. It's now 1 in the afternoon". "Tailgate shot up, but almost blacked out as soon as he did. Cyclonus caught him before he fell off the berth. "1 in the afternoon?! Oh frag! I had monitor duty this morning! Ultra Magnus is gonna offline me!" Tailgate tried to get up, but Cyclonus held him back. "Easy Tailgate! You're going to hurt yourself bad if you don't calm down. Besides, no one on this ship is doing anything right now. Too hungover to function." Tailgate stopped squirming and vented out sharply. His helm hurt so bad. He told himself right then and there that he was NEVER going to consume that much engex again. But still, he felt elated that Cyclonus's Forged Day was such a memorable one. He yelped when Cyclonus picked him up and straddled him on the his lap.

"If you recall last night, and I won't be shocked if you don't, but I had told you that I was going to make you pay for throwing me a party. Well, I've decided that I'm gonna make you pay for it right now..." Tailgate squeaked when Cyclonus suddenly worked his claws into the seams of his legs. He poked and prodded, tweaking a wire here and there. Tailgate threw his head back while his cooling fans came on. The groan that escaped his vocalizer was pure music to Cyclonus's audials. He grunted as he moved his claws down Tailgate's thighs and over his interface panel. Even hungover, the bot wiggled and moaned. Cyclonus smirked. It never took much to get his partner to melt under his touch. But there was one thing in particular that would drive Tailgate absolutely crazy.

 **"Tailgate."** Cyclonus purred into Tailgate's audial. He was speaking in Primal Vernacular. Every time he did that it made his little lover extremely hot and bothered. Tailgate already thought Cyclonus's voice was sexy, but damn this took it to a whole different level. Tailgate let out a mewl and started grinding his panel into Cyclonus's. "Oh Cyclonus! I- _ah_ -I love when you speak in the mother language! Please, do it some more! P- Please!" Cyclonus's lips curved up into a sadistic grin. **"I know what speaking like this does to you.** **What exactly would you like me to say, Tailgate?"** Holy slag he was amazing! Tailgate's cries became louder as he listened. "P-please! Tell me what you're gonna do to me Cy-Cyclonus. _Please_ , keep talking like that!" Cyclonus chuckled. **"What am I going to do to you? Let's see, first I'm gonna tease you. Then, I'm gonna watch my spike slide into your tight little valve. Then, I'm gonna frag you senseless until you overload onto my spike. Then, while you're still quivering from your climax, I'm gonna slam you some more until I fill you to your limit with transfluid. Does that sound good to you, Tailgate?"** Tailgate couldn't stand it anymore. His interface panel popped open and his spike pressurized instantly, and his valve was already dripping fluids. Amused, Cyclonus ran the tip of his claw around Tailgate's anterior node.

The sounds of ecstasy that Tailgate made were divine. Cyclonus dipped his claw into Tailgate's valve slightly, swirling just enough to coat his fingertip with fluid. Revving his engines, Cyclonus continued to talk in Primal Vernacular **"My my, so wet for me already. Normally you take more playtime to get prepared for my spike. Not today it seems".** He pulled his claw out, examining the fluid while Tailgate whined in protest. Next thing he knew, Tailgate heard a click and felt a pressurized spike in between his thighs. Cyclonus stood and laid Tailgate on the berth under him. As he threw the minibots legs to his sides, he took in the sight before him. Tailgate was an absolute emotional mess, and seeing this made Cyclonus lose himself. He gripped the base of his spike and slowly began to push into Tailgate's valve. Tailgate cried out it passion as waves of pleasure washed over his frame. Cyclonus leaned close and kissed Tailgates's mask before thrusting his hips suddenly. Tailgate screamed as he felt their hips flush with one another. They had interfaced enough times that Cyclonus could be rough with him and it didn't hurt Tailgate. It had the first few times, but not anymore.

With a snarl, Cyclonus began to pump his hips. He grunted as he rutted into his lover, listening as the mech beneath him lost his mind. Tailgate babbled nonsense until Cyclous stopped moving. **"Tailgate, if your going to babble, do it in Primal Vernacular back to me. Make good use of our lessons."** Primus damn, that accent was so fragging sexy!"Tailgate obeyed immediately. **"Cy-clonus, yes, f-frag me, frag me hard! Use me as you wish. F-fill me -ah- up with your transfluid. OH!"** Cyclonus thrust his hips faster, drinking up the sight his optics laid on. In one swift movement Cyclonus flipped back, sitting upright and bouncing Tailgate on his spike. Tailgate cussed in Primal Vernacular.

**"Cyclonus! _Ah_ -slag-I can't- _ah_ -I'm gonna-I'm gonna.."**

**"What, Tailgate? What is it you're going to do?"**

**"I'm gonna overloooaad!"**

**"THEN OVERLOAD, _TAILGAAAAAATE_!!!"**

Cyclonus roared as he released inside Tailgate. Feeling the transfluid hit his ceiling nodes, Tailgate bellowed as he overloaded too. They rode out the climax, hollering each others names until their vocal units shut down. Collapsing backward, Cyclonus laid still for a moment before pulling out. He felt the fluids hit his thighs as they flowed out of Tailgate. The little guy was venting hard, cycling air so he could cool down his overheated systems. After a few moments they looked at each other. Cyclonus smiled weakly and kissed his beloved on his mask. **"Was your _punishment_ adequate enough, or will you be foolish enough to throw me a party again?"** Tailgate laid his head on Cyclonus's chest. **"If that's how your gonna punish me, then I might have to throw you one a couple times a week! Though Swerve would hate me for it."** Cyclonus laughed. Leave it to Tailgate to look for any reason to get himself destroyed in the berth!


	6. Resurfaced Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate and Cyclonus join Galvatron and Scourge at Swerve's. They intend to chat over some beverages, but a certain helicopter has to stick his nose (or lack thereof) where it doesn't belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all for your support! I'm so glad that this story is being received well. :)
> 
> So in this chapter, there's going to be some violence. Nothing to crazy, just Whirl instigating shit as usual. Spoiler Alert: Galvatron is gonna show his classic bat-shit crazy side in this one.

After hitting the wash racks and scrubbing himself real good, Tailgate sat on his berth. He took out a data pad and started playing games until Cyclonus finished up in the racks. When Cyclonus came out, he put his hand out for Tailgate. Curious, Tailgate took it and jumped down. He was led out the door and they started down the hallway. "Um, Cyclonus? Where are we off to?" Tailgate couldn't hide his nervousness. "To Swerve's. I comm'd Galvatron and Scourge. They're going to meet us there and we'll talk over some low grade." Tailgate tensed up. So much so that Cyclonus felt it in his servo and he stopped, looking at Tailgate with concern. "Are you alright?" Tailgate twiddled his digits together. "Yeah, it's just, don't you think that you should go spend time with them, alone? I mean, they're your friends, I only know them by finding them and bringing them here. You'd probably enjoy yourself more without me getting in the way." Tailgate stared at the floor. Cyclonus knelt down and raised Tailgate's face to look at his. "Don't be ridiculous, you're my boyfriend and they know that. You will not get in the way. If anything, they're going to want to get to know you better. So come now, let's continue to the bar." Tailgate nodded and held Cyclonus's servo as they walked down the halls.

Inside the bar, Galvatron and Scourge had been shown Cyclonus and Tailgate's usual table. They looked up as Cyclonus walked inside, Tailgate in tow. "Good to see you Cyclonus, and you as well Tailgate." Scourge watched as Tailgate clambered up onto his chair. Once settled, he nervously looked up at the two large mechs. Primus, they were built like Cyclonus, for war and destruction. Shaking off his anxiety, Tailgate replied, "Uh yeah. Thank you. It's nice to see you too, Scourge. And good afternoon Galvatron sir." Galvatron laughed. "You're quite the polite little bot aren't you? No wonder you've got Cyclonus wrapped around your little digit." Tailgate blushed. "Well, I wouldn't say that." Cyclonus remarked before he took a sip from his drink. "I would." Tailgate giggled. 

Across the room, Whirl noticed the four sitting in the corner. He had been so trashed the night before, he just barely remembered their names. Still buzzed from his night of drinking, he decided to go over there and stir the shit pot. When he got to their table he wrapped his clawed arm around Tailgate's shoulder. "Tailgate, little buddy! Great party last night! I had so much fun I lost consciousness before I got to my room. Now you know a hoedown is good when you get blackout drunk. Am I right, Cyclonus?" He nudged the warrior in the arm. Cyclonus clenched his fists and bared his teeth at the Wrecker. "You've got 5 klicks to remove your arm from him or I'm gonna remove it for you!" Whirl waved his claws in defense "Hey, chill out big guy. I mean no harm. Just came over to tell Tailgate he did an awesome job." Galvatron and Scourge cast each other a uneasy look. They noticed the look of discomfort on Tailgate's face and felt the hatred in Cyclonus's field. Their friend was giving off dangerous body language, and they knew a fight was imminent. 

"Look, I don't know who you are, and frankly, I don't care. What I do know is that we are in the middle of something and you need to move along." Galvatron narrowed his optics at Whirl, visually warning him not to cause further trouble. "Whirl, please don't start anything. Just let us enjoy ourselves. Please? Tailgate begged. Whirl waved his claw dismissively. "Yeah yeah. I'm leaving. But before I go, I want to give you one last compliment, Tailgate. Last night, when you were hammered stupid, really enjoyed the Forged Day lap dance you gave Cyclonus. In fact, I liked it so much, I jerked my spike off this morning while thinking of you. Never overloaded so hard in my life." Oh that did it! With a roar, Cyclonus lept over the table and grabbed Whirl by his skinny neck. He aimed his head for a nearby wall, but Whirl countered at the last second. He twisted around grabbing and empty energon glass and smashing it into the side of Cyclonus's face. As the warrior reeled back, Whirl speared him into a table. While the two fought, Scourge grabbed Tailgate and pulled him back as a chair went flying across the room, barely missing them both. Galvatron's optics flashed with fury. While Whirl was on top of Cyclonus, about to gouge the violet mechs eyes out, a high pitched yell echoed in the room. Whirl turned around to see what the noise was, only to find himself staring down the barrel of Galvatron's fusion cannon. Whirl jumped back, trying to crawl away from the fuming mech. The cannon started to glow pink around the inside of the barrel, and Whirl didn't have to be told what kind of damage that thing could do. His Shoomer was a toy compared to that. He shrank down as low as he could go, his spark pulsing in utter terror. 

"Now you listen here, you fragging glitch! As long as I'm on this ship, I will not tolerate a piece of slag like you targeting little bots like Tailgate. I also won't stand for you fighting dirty with my former SIC. Now, I'm gonna count to three, and if you aren't gone by the time I get there, your processor will be splattered all over this bar. 1....." Whirl didn't need to be told twice. He had heard that during the war that Galvatron's madness was unfathomable. Hell, the medical staff on Torkulon couldn't even fix him. 3!" The blast from the fusion cannon barely missed Whirl and obliterated the wall next to him. He tripped over his own peds as he bolted out the door and down the hall. Galvatron let out a maniacal laugh, making Tailgate tremble and causing Scourge and Cyclonus to look at each other with worry. It had been a long time since they had heard that laugh. Not since before Optimus Prime used the Matrix to cure the galaxy of the Hate Plague. 

Tailgate couldn't stand it. He began to shriek and flail his limbs wildly as a panic attack gripped him hard. "Cyclonus!" Scourge yelled over the shouts of the other bar patrons. "Something is wrong with Tailgate! I can't get him to calm down!" Cyclonus was by Tailgate's side in a sparkbeat. Galvatron snapped back to reality. He looked over his shoulder at the poor minibot. The sight gave him a sick feeling in his tanks, and he was hit hard with guilt. His actions had been too much for the blue and white mech to handle. "Tailgate! Tailgate, look at me. Look at me! It's ok. Come on, calm down. Breathe, little one, breathe. It's alright. It's over." Cyclonus held Tailgate close to his spark, one servo behind the hysterical bots helm and shushing him profusely. Tailgate was hyperventilating. He felt his energon pressure skyrocket and the world started to fade around him. Swerve ran a cold rag over to Cyclonus and he put it on Tailgate's forehelm, but it was no use. Even with Cyclonus, Scourge and Swerve yelling at him to stay awake, he slipped into stasis.


	7. Little Bot, Big Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate is in the med bay after suffering a massive panic attack. Galvatron realizes that his madness may not be completely gone after all. But Tailgate is about to show him that little bots can have unbelievably big sparks.

A reboot message flashed inside Tailgate's visor. Slowly his systems came back online. When he finally opened his optics, he attempted to look around at his surroundings, but the med bay lights were bright and Tailgate couldn't see very well. Wait. The med bay? Why am I here? What happened? Where is Cyclonus? "CYCLONUS?!" he yelped. A pair of large servos grabbed him and held him tight. "Tailgate! It's alright. I'm right here." Tailgate looked up and saw Cyclonus's shilouette. His arms wrapped around his frame, embracing him in a strong hug. Next to Cyclonus sat Scourge, his optics full of worry. "Cyclonus? Scourge? Wha- T-the bar?! Holy Primus! What the frag was that?!" Tailgate felt dizzy and felt like he was going to purge. "Take it easy, little guy." Scourge leaned forward and spoke to him in a serious but gentle tone. "Last night, When Cyclonus and Whirl were fighting, Galvatron saw Whirl fighting unfairly. He became very upset at Whirl for making crude remarks about you. I'm guessing he was so enraged that his madness that we thought was cured resurfaced. He almost vaporized Whirl and destroyed a good bit of the bar in the process. I'm so sorry you had to see that. Galvatron didn't mean to frighten you so badly. He was just being protective and lost control." Scourge shook his helm. Tailgate took in everything he was told, and after processing it all for a few klicks he jerked his helm up suddenly. "Galvatron! Where is he? Is he ok?" "He's in the brig." Ratchet pulled the curtain back and stepped inside. "After you fell into stasis, Ultra Magnus took Galvatron and locked him up. He understands that Galvatron was standing up for you and Cyclonus, but he's still not happy with the events that took place." Ratchet explained. Tailgate's optics started to tear up.

"What is going to happen to him?" Tailgate asked, fearing the worst. "Surprisingly, despite the damage he caused, Swerve and a few others who witnessed the whole thing are defending his actions. They're hoping that the offline attempt on Whirl will straighten that fragger up. Teach him to mind his own business and quit drinking so much." Ratchet huffed as he checked Tailgate's vitals. Tailgate let out a loud vent. At least Galvatron isn't going to be kicked off the ship. He had just managed to reunite Cyclonus with his old friends; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if they were forced to be separated again. 

"I want to see him. Tailgate demanded. "Everyone turned to Tailgate in disbelief. "Little bot." Ratchet spoke. "I understand your concern, but you're recovering from a very serious panic attack. I don't think that's a good...." "I wasn't asking!" Tailgate snapped. He broke free from Cyclonus's grasp and dove off the medical berth. He transformed into his alt mode and shot off toward the brig. "TAILGATE! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Cyclonus bellowed. Tailgate ignored him and kept driving. He had to make sure Galvatron was safe. When he got to the entrance of the brig, he transformed back into his bipedal form. He threw open the doors and started search the cells. "GALVATRON? GALVATRON, WHERE ARE YOU?!" he shrieked. Fortress Maximus heard Tailgate and came over to see what the problem was. "Is there something I can help you with?" Fortress Maximus tapped Tailgate's shoulder. "I'm looking for Galvatron, where is he? Please tell me!" Tailgate cried, the emotional distress clearly visible in the small mech's optics. Fortress Maximus gave a small smile. "I'll take you to his cell. Follow me." And he proceeded to lead Tailgate further into the brig. 

Back in the farthest corner of the prison, Galvatron sat staring at the floor. How could he let himself slip into insanity again? He thought for sure it had been fixed years ago. And yet it had resurfaced. And due to his accidental revert, he had unintentionally sent Cyclonus's partner into a frenzy. Primus, he felt like he should've stayed in the Dead Universe. "Galvatron!" His helm shot up. "Tailgate?! What in the pit are you doing here? You should be in the med bay resting." Tailgate wheezed as he ran up to the bars. "I heard you were locked up, so I had to come make sure you're not hurt." Galvatron blinked. "Make sure I'M not hurt?! You nearly had a spark attack thanks to me and my outburst! I could've destroyed this whole ship! I belong here, locked up, where I'm unable to lose myself again! Galvatron couldn't believe his audials. Tailgate, sweet little Tailgate, was worried about the ex-warlord? It didn't make sense. "No you shouldn't. Tailgate leaned against the bars. "You saved Cyclonus from being badly hurt. You stood up to protect me. Also, I have a history of not handling stress well. So don't feel bad. You're not going to hurt anyone. You may have had a slip in judgement, but you meant it with a good spark. And that to me does not make you a danger to us. Besides, now that I know what can possibly happen, I'll be able to deal with it better." Tailgate began to whimper quietly. Galvatron walked forward and reached his hand through the cell bars. He placed his servo on the shaking minibot's helm. "You're such a unique little mech. Cyclonus has been blessed by Primus himself to have been given you as his boyfriend. Your spark knows nothing but kindness, and you possess a level of courage that I haven't witnessed in millennia. Thank you, my friend." Tailgate gave him a teary smile. 

"Ah-hem." Tailgate whipped around to find Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, Megatron, Cyclonus, Scourge and Ratchet gathered in the corridor. "After completing my investigation, and hearing your conversation just now, I've determined that even though the Autobot Code disagrees, this one time, I'm going break the Code and allow Galvatron to be released. Galvatron, I would like you to offer to pay for the damages to Swerve's bar." Ultra Magnus put his hands on his hips. "I understand and agree. Again, I apologize for my behavior. I will be sure to keep my emotions in check. The only thing that I would like to request is for you to keep that piece of slag 'copter under control, please. If he is not, I will do my best to let Cyclonus and the captains deal with him, but I cannot make any promises." Rodimus grinned. "That request will be granted, to the best of our ability. Whirl does have a history of insubordination, though. Just try not to blow a hole through the ship's hull next time." Galvatron's small smile quickly turned into a frown. "So long as he is civil, I will be too." Tailgate beamed. He was thrilled. This situation had worked itself out better than Tailgate expected. Now they could get back to spending their time together.


	8. Could You Repeat That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after the events of the last chapter, the four friends are having a great night at Swerve's. Whirl hasn't been seen much since his near offline experience, but tonight he comes to the bar looking to set things right, and to ask a very unexpected question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to be knocked backwards, this one's going to be a doozy!! Bahahaha!!!

"...and then I said "Here's a hint!' and blasted that motherfragger off his slagging pedestal!" Tailgate shuddered. He had seen the damage that fusion cannon could do, but he couldn't imagine what it would do if the shot hit an actual mech. But he still listened intently, fascinated by their stories. Cyclonus swallowed his engex. "But remember a while later Starscream's ghost possessed me while we were chasing Octane, resulting in me getting shot at by our enraged leader? I still have the scars from that. And he got to Scourge not long after." Scourge winced. "Don't remind me, I still feel violated to this day." Galvatron rolled his optics. "THAT makes you feel dirty? What about the time I told you to get rid of the Matrix of Leadership and your dumb aft decided to use it yourself, leading to your corruption?" Scourge glared at Galvatron. "You are never gonna let me live that down, are you? I made a mistake, and learned my lesson from it." Cyclonus muffled a laugh. Scourge turned his gaze to Cyclonus. "What are you laughing at? If I recall you were stupid enough to let a Quintesson scientist capture you and you almost ended up torn apart by a black hole!" Cyclonus almost spit out his drink. "That gimmick of Astrotrain he used was freakishly convincing, as well as the Galvatron illusion! You'd have fallen for it too!" Tailgate sat in his chair, intrigued by what he was hearing. "Wow, you guys have seen and done a lot. More than I've ever done in my life."

Galvatron chuckled. "Yes, we've had some crazy things come our way. But enough about us for now. Tell us about your beginnings, little one. What exciting things do you have to share?" "Tailgate lowered his head. Cyclonus reached over and rubbed Tailgate's back. Tailgate sighed. "Oh, ah, well, I was a forged to be a waste disposal bot. For a long time I cleaned the buildings of upper class businessmechs. I was assigned to tidy up the ARK-1 before it's launch, but I took a shortcut through the Mitteous Plateau and fell into an old underground shaft. When I woke up, 6 million years had passed. Luckily I was found by a few crew members of this ship. I joined the Lost Light crew on their quest. Then I met Cyclonus because I recognized him from before my stasis underground. In the beginning Cyclonus didn't care for me. I was annoying to him and he didn't understand my happy-go-lucky personality. But he eventually accepted my friendship, so much so that when I laid dying of Cybercrosis, he used his Great Sword to transfer part of his spark to revive mine. He's saved my life numerous times. He's my warrior hero!"

Galvatron and Scourge smiled, but felt sorrow for Tailgate's past luck. It was Galvatron who spoke first. "Buried for 6 million years? And you're a survivor of Cycercrosis? My, that must've been very traumatic for you. At least Cyclonus was a familiar face from your past." Tailgate smiled at him. "Oh yeah. It was nice to see someone from my time who survived all those years. And I'm so happy with our current relationship. Now don't get me wrong, we still have our struggles, like when Getaway...." Tailgate put his servos over his mouth. Galvatron and Scourge looked at Tailgate in confusion. Tailgate peeked up at Cyclonus, who was tensed up. "Oh Primus, I'm so sorry Cyclonus. I didn't mean to start talking about him. I'll be quiet and let you guys talk some more. Tailgate hid his face on the table. Cyclonus put his servo under Tailgate's chin and lifted his optics to look into his. "It's alright my love. If you need to get some feelings out, go ahead."

Scourge decided to be the one to ask. "Who is this Getaway, and why are you afraid to talk about him?" Tailgate took a deep intake before he started. "Getaway used to be a crew member on this ship. During a time when Cyclonus and I were not on the best of terms, Getaway found me and made it appear like he cared for me deeply. But it was all a lie. He tried to trick me into performing the Four Acts, and his deception led me to try to offline Megatron. But thankfully, Cyclonus discovered his plan before I went through with it. Getaway was going to use me as a tool to give him access to destroy the Lost Light and everyone on board, then keep me as an interface toy. I try not to bring him up, because to this day, it upsets Cyclonus terribly, and I feel hurt and used." He reached over and took Cyclonus's servo. Tailgate's lip began to quiver under his face mask. 

Galvatron got up from his seat. He knelt down beside Tailgate and rubbed his arm. "Tailgate, I know how such an event would affect you mentally and emotionally. I live every day with the guilt of how I manipulated mechs for eons. I was blinded by my own selfish desire for power and dominance. Countless innocent mechs and femmes died because of me. It was only right before we escaped the Dead Universe that I realized the truth of what I had done. I felt like I didn't deserve to be online anymore. But I've concluded that things happen for a reason. So now, I take one day at a time, and everyday I am able to forgive myself a little bit more. I encourage you to take every day as a sign that things will continue to get better, even if at times it seems like your past wants to torture you mercilessly."

Tailgate put his arms around Galvatron's neck. "Thank you, Galvatron. You're words are very much appreciated. Galvatron pulled back. "I'm glad that I'm finally doing something right. Come to me if you ever need anything." Scourge nodded in agreement. "If there is anything I can do to help, I'll be there for you too." Tailgate giggled.

"Um, excuse me, but could I talk to you guys for a klick?"

Everyone darted the attention to the mech that had come over to their table. It was Whirl. Tailgate flinched and quickly scrambled behind Cyclonus. The three larger mechs faced the unwanted visitor, optics glowing a deep crimson red. "WHIRL, SO HELP ME PRIMUS IF YOU TRY TO START YOUR BULLSLAG WITH ME AGAIN, I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART TO THE POINT WHERE UNICRON HIMSELF WON'T BE ABLE TO REBUILD YOU!" Cyclonus hissed. "And I'll hold you down while he does it!" Scourge growled, his wings flared up in anger. Galvatron gave Whirl a look that could've burst the blue mech into flames. Whirl waved his claws rapidly.

"No! No! Honest, I mean no ill will. I just wanted to say that after last month's confrontation, I took a lot of time to do some self-reflecting. I've realized that I've become too wild, I have a bad drinking problem, and that just because I suffer from PTSD due to the empanata I punishment, it doesn't mean I can take my aggression out on mechs or femmes that had no involvement in it. So I am asking you all, please, accept my sincerest apology, and lets move forward in a better light. Waddaya say? No more fighting each other?" Whirl extended a claw towards them. The group sat in silence, glaring daggers him. 

"Yeah right! What makes you think I'd ever believe a slagging thing that comes out of your non-existent flapper? I rather fill my cockpit with Scraplets! Frag off!" Cyclonus was ready to grab Whirl and tear his spark out. By now the whole bar was looking and everyone was ready to duck and cover if all hell broke loose. Scourge had pulled out a gun and Galvatron was ready to light up his cannon. He was going to make sure that he would't miss again. "Wait!" A small voice cried out. Everyone turned towards the delicate sound. It was Tailgate! Slowly he came out from behind Cyclonus and stepped carefully toward the one-optic bot. Cyclonus watched in horror. "Tailgate, what the pit are you doing?! Get back behind us, now!" Tailgate kept going, stopping in front of Whirl. He stood there for a moment before reaching up and pulling Whirl down to his level. Whirl didn't dare move, not wanting to give any indication of violence. "Do you really mean it? No tricks, no games? Because I'm sure if you stab us in the back, those three back there will kill you without question." Whirl immediately replied "If this would've been before our last fight, I would've been totally screwing with you right now. But after seeing my life flash before my optic and nearly getting my frame blown to bits, I mean every word. Also, that unstable mech right there with the fusion cannon is not a bot to be messed with. I had heard stories during the war of Galvatron's brute force and the terror he instilled in his own armies, and the galaxy. I didn't believe it. Any of it. But holy frag, I get it now!"

After Whirl was finished, Tailgate processed what he had heard for a few astro minutes. Finally, Tailgate extended his servo and shook Whirl's claw. "Are you serious right now?" Cyclonus groaned. Tailgate turned and explained his decision. "I believe him. I could tell by his body language and how he answered my questions, that he means what he says. With how impulsive Whirl can be, if he was trying to deceive us, he wouldn't have been able to keep a straight optic right now. I say give him a chance. If he is lying, it won't take long for the truth to spill. Besides, you prefer actions over words, Cyclonus. How can we see his actions if we don't let him show us?" Cyclonus, Galvatron and Scourge's jaws were slack. In fact the whole bar had their mouths wide open in utter disbelief. Tailgate turned back to Whirl. "Don't make me regret standing up for you." Whirl gave a slight bow. "I won't, and thank you." 

As Tailgate returned to his seat, Cyclonus, Galvatron and Scourge relaxed enough to lower their weapons. As they were about to resume their conversation, Galvatron felt a tap on his shoulder. Whipping around, he saw Whirl standing next to him rubbing the back of his helm. Galvatron was about to raise his cannon, but Whirl started speaking before he could aim for his head. "Uh. So um, I just wanted to compliment you on the shot you took at me last month. You've got deadly accuracy, and I admire that. If it's ok with you, I'd uhhh, like to see if you would join me for a drink sometime. It'll be on me, of course." Galvatron almost glitched. Did Whirl just ask him out on a date? "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly." Galvatron choked out. Whirl wrung his claws together. "I would like to get to know you better, so I am asking to take you out and treat you. Would you like to join me some evening when you're available?" Galvatron forgot how to think for a moment. He almost offlined this afthole, and he's saying that he is interested in him and wants to spend time together?! What was this universe coming to?! Relaxing his gaze, Galvatron replied "Show me that you have changed, and I will consider your offer. But remember what you're trying to do and who you are trying to do it with. Now get lost." Whirl nodded and left. 

To say the four of them were bugging out was an understatement. After a bit of silence, Tailgate piped up. "Well, I believe that's enough socializing for me tonight. Shall we go back to our habsuite and recharge for the night, Cyclonus?" Cyclonus blinked. "Yeah, recharge, good idea little one" Cyclonus picked up Tailgate and walked quickly out the door. Scourge stumbled to his peds. "Recharge sounds good to me, too. At this point I'm pretty sure my drink was laced with aluminum PCP, so I'm going to go let it wear off." He ran off without another word. Galvatron was still sitting in silence. His processor was running so fast it was starting to cause a migraine. Shaking his head, Galvatron rose off his seat. As he trudged toward the exit, he noticed out of the corner of his optics that everyone that was still there was looking at him. Shooting a nasty look around the room, he shrieked "WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Everyone freaked out and quickly turned around and shut their mouths. Holding his helm, Galvatron groaned and began his trek back to his habsuite. What a pit of a night.


	9. A Bad Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cyclonus is injured during interface, Tailgate learns of one of his past relationships. What he hears gives him a new perspective of love and break ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEX AGAIN!!

Cyclonus was already up early, per usual. He sat on his berth reading a history documentary on his data pad. Every so often he cast a glance at the peaceful bot next to him who was still deep in recharge. He reached down and stroked his claw gently on his lover's cheek. It felt nice and warm to the touch. Cyclonus started to caress the mini down his chest, stopping at his thigh. The little bot shifted and onlined his optics. Cyclonus smiled at Tailgate. "Don't you ever get tired of morning interfacing?" The blue and white mech smirked. "Do you?" The large war veteran questioned with a sly grin. He put his knees on the berth and straddled Tailgate, leaning down to kiss his visor. "Never." Tailgate whispered into his boyfriend's audial. This earned him a seductive lick to the side of his face. Tailgate whimpered in delight. Cyclonus's glossa reminded him of an Earth cat's, but slightly less rough. His cooling fans whirred to life. In response, Cyclonus let out a growl-like purr and began to run his glossa delicately down Tailgate's frame. Tailgate moaned.

"You know exactly what to do to get me going." Tailgate sighed. "When a mech finds someone he loves, he makes a point to learn his partner's horny spots." Cyclonus responded as his lapped right above Tailgate's interface panel. With a click it retracted, revealing Tailgate's beautifully wet valve. He nipped Tailgate's thigh a few times before sitting up. Tailgate whined in protest, but the big mech shushed him. He opened his own panel and his spike pressurized instantly. "You're so excited for me that I don't even have to prepare your valve for my spike this time. So beautiful....." Cyclonus proceeded to rub his spike up and down the outside of Tailgate's valve opening. Tailgate moaned loudly. Just as Cyclonus grabbed the base of his spike to get ready to enter him, Tailgate stopped him. "Wait!" Cyclonus jerked his helm up in surprise. "What's wrong? Do you still need me to prep you first?" Tailgate shook his helm quickly. "No no, I'm ready, but I wanted to offer you something. You always interface with me so carefully. I know you like it rough. I want you to take me and let yourself go."

Cyclonus's optics widened. "Are you sure? Because once I let loose I won't be able to stop until I'm satisfied. That could take a while, and I don't want to damage you." Tailgate gave an encouraging smile. "You won't, now shut up and ravage me." Upon hearing this Cyclonus growled in lust. He lined up his spike and thrust it in quickly. Tailgate yelled in ecstasy, his valve clenching the large member impaled to the hilt inside him. "Y-ye-YES! Frag me hard! Make me feel it inside my tanks!" Roaring loudly, Cyclonus began pumping his hips violently. He grunted, gritting his denta as he slammed into his partner mercilessly. "Ngghhhh. I'm gonna frag you so hard you, ahhh, won't be able to walk for a vorn! I'm gonna, grrh, fill you up so much you'll be leaking for days! You wanted this, SO YOU'RE GETTING IT!" He flipped Tailgate over and began destroying him from behind. Tailgate's head was hit off the berth with each thrust. Cyclonus reached forward and grabbed Tailgate's shoulders which allowed him to hit his ceiling nodes. Tailgate screamed and bit the pillow beneath him. 

After a few minutes of this he picked up Tailgate, still keeping his spike inside him, and slammed him against the wall, holding the little mech up as he continued to rut hard against him. Tailgate couldn't take it anymore. He cried out as overload took him. Tailgate's visor went bright blue. He convulsed as multiple overloads came one after the other. Just as Cyclonus started to overload himself, he bellowed as he pulled down on Tailgate's arms to sheath his spike as deep in him as he could. He exploded his transfluid inside Tailgate's valve, the most Tailgate had ever felt. In fact, before Cyclonus was finished, 30 klicks had passed. Completely drained of energy, Cyclonus accidentally dropped Tailgate as he blacked out. They fell to the floor, hitting it hard. "OW!" Tailgate grunted, rubbing his back. "Primus, Cyclonus, you really took me to town that time! That was incredible! Cyclonus?" Tailgate looked behind him. Cyclonus was laying partially on his side in a puddle of transfluid. As Tailgate looked closer, he saw energon pooling from the back of Cyclonus's helm. Then he noticed energon on the corner of the berth. "CYCLONUS?! HOLY SLAG! CYCLONUS!" Tailgate shrieked. He felt utterly terrified. He had to get help, but he didn't want to call for Ratchet because of the nature of how this happened. 

"What am I gonna do?! What am I gonna do?! He'll bleed out if I don't do something!" Suddenly, a thought flashed in his processor. Galvatron and Scourge fought a war together. They have to know how to stop bleeding. Closing his interface panel, he dashed out the door and down the hall. 'Hang on Cyclonus! Please hang on!' he thought. As he rounded one of the corners he banged into something. "OOF!" He looked up and saw what he ran into. It was Galvatron! Galvatron looked down at the minibot, stunned. "Tailgate! Are you alright?" "NO! Tailgate yelled. "CYCLONUS AND I WERE INTERFACING, WE FELL AND NOW THERE'S ENERGON UNDER HIS HEAD AND HE WON'T WAKE UP! AND....AND....." Galvatron optics widened in horror, and bolted towards their room. "SCOURGE! GET TO TAILGATE AND CYCLONUS'S ROOM! THEY FELL AND CYCLONUS IS BLEEDING OUT!" Galvatron commed. "I'M ON MY WAY!" Scourge answered. At this point Tailgate had caught up to Galvatron by transforming into his alt mode. As they ran down the hall, something shot over their helms. It was Scourge. He had his wings flared out and was flying through the corridors as fast as he could. When Tailgate and Galvaron got there, Scourge had a rag behind Cyclonus's helm. "He's got a nasty gash. He'll be ok. He's just in stasis lock. The energon flow has already slowed down. Tailgate, get me some more rags. Galvatron, give me that blanket on the berth."

Once the bleeding stopped, Galvatron and Scourge lifted Cyclonus up and laid him on his berth. Tailgate was cleaning up the mess on the floor, tears falling down his face plates. "This is all my fault, you guys. I told Cyclonus that he could be rough. He warned me that if he started he couldn't stop himself until he was done. And now he's hurt and it's my fault." Scourge knelt down and rubbed Tailgate's back. "It's not your fault. Cyclonus has been known to be intense during interface." Tailgate looked up. "How do you know that?" Scourge looked at Galvatron. "Do you want to tell him?" Galvatron blushed, but nodded. "Yes, he can take it too far sometimes. That's why he has to be careful not to get too caught up in the moment. He has a side of him that's almost feral." Tailgate was still confused. "But that doesn't answer my question, how do you guys know what he's like in berth?' Galvatron sighed. "Because Cyclonus was my boyfriend, many years ago. We dated for a long time. 6 thousand years, to be exact. But because of the plasma damage caused by my time on Thrull, it was hard to love each other. I was known to be physically abusive to him. After the Hate Plague incident, we mutually agreed to break up. But we realized that we were better friends that lovers, so we kept it that way."

Tailgate's mouth hung open. Galvatron and Cyclonus were together? As in hugging, kissing and.... "Oh my!" I would've never guessed that you were one of the many partners he's had. So, you are both ok with it?" Galvatron chuckled. "Yes, little one. We are finished with that chapter. You are his life now. And I'm happy that you are with him. You're a good mech." Tailgate smiled. "Nnnhhhh." Everyone turned. Cyclonus was stirring under the blanket. "He's coming back online." Scourge said. They gathered around him. "Easy, Cyclonus. You've had a bad fall. Busted your helm open. Thank Primus it wasn't worse than it was." Galvatron told him quietly. Cyclonus tried to sit up but became dizzy and had to lay back down. "Tailgate...." His words were barely a whisper. Tailgate moved next to Cyclonus's helm, caressing his face. "I'm right here, babe. I'm ok, but I was so worried about you." Cyclonus opened his eyes slightly. He saw a strip of paint down the side of Tailgate's back was missing. Cyclonus asked "You were still in my arms when I fell, weren't you?" Tailgate shifted on his peds. "I promise I wasn't hurt. I can repaint it later." Cyclonus choked on a vent of air. "I shouldn't have let myself do this. I could've killed you." Scourge huffed "No you wouldn't have. You've done worse to Galvatron, remember?" Cyclonus shot him a wide opticed look. "Scourge! Shut up!" Galvatron rolled his optics. "I told Tailgate about us, Cyclonus. He knows about our past relationship." Cyclonus looked at Tailgate, guilt all over his face. "I'm sorry, Tailgate. I wasn't going to tell you. I was afraid you get upset. That you wouldn't want to..." Tailgate put his digit on Cyclonus's lip plates. "It's ok. I'm not upset, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm actually happy that even though you two broke up, you're still friends." He kissed Cyclonus's forehelm. "Let's go Scourge. Cyclonus and Tailgate both need to rest. We'll check in on you two tomorrow." "thank you guys for helping us." They nodded as they stood up and left. "Tailgate climbed onto the berth and laid down next to Cyclonus. He wrapped his arm around Cyclonus's waist, or at least as much as he could. Cyclonus kept his head on the pillow, but reached down and held the minibot close. After a while, they both drifted off into recharge.


	10. Movie Night Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lost Light is having another movie night. When they get there, Tailgate and Cyclonus get the shocks of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read this story so far! I'm so happy that it's being so well received. Thank you!!

It took a week for Cyclonus to recover enough to leave their room. He and Tailgate headed to Swerve's to get some drinks. They sat down at their table and it wasn't long before Swerve came over to take their order. "Hey guys! Long time no see. Where you been?" Swerve inquired. Cyclonus winced and cast Tailgate a nervous glance. "Oh, uh, we came down with a virus and we just got over it. You know how things spread, especially when you share a room." Swerve laughed. "I know what you mean. Hey, by the way, they're having another movie night tonight. You guys should come. I'll be there with my date." Tailgate and Cyclonus looked at him in surprise. "Who could have possibly asked you out?" Cyclonus quirked and optic ridge at him. "Come to movie night and you'll see." The bar owner smirked. "Normally, I don't care for these movie nights, but I'm curious to see who your 'date' is, so we'll come." Cyclonus huffed. Tailgate beamed. "Whoever it is, I hope it works out for you. You deserve it!" As Swerve was about to leave, he threw them a cheeky grin, "Trust me, you'll like him." 

Later that night, as they headed toward Chromedome and Rewind's habsuite, Cyclonus and Tailgate saw Galvatron walking down the hall in the same direction. "Galvatron!" Tailgate called. Galvatron turned and smiled. "Hello. You two headed to movie night as well?" Cyclonus's mouth hung slack. "You're headed there too?! Primus deliver me...." Cyclonus pinched his nasal bridge. Galvatron laughed. "What? An ex warlord can't enjoy a movie?" Tailgate spoke up. "Isn't Scourge coming, too?" "Oh no, he's coming, he just had to grab something first. Tailgate rubbed his chin. 'Now what could Scourge possibly need for movie night?' He thought. When they got to Chromedome and Rewind's room, Cyclonus and Tailgate almost glitched. Sitting in the far corner of the room was Scourge, a nest of pillows and blankets surrounding him. And sitting under his arm was Swerve! "Holy slag! Scourge is your date?! "Tailgate exclaimed.

Scourge and Swerve both laughed. "First off, the looks on your faces, PRICELESS! Second, yes. Him and Galvatron have been coming to the bar every day. Scourge and I have been talking often and we realized quickly that we had some chemistry of sorts. So, here we are!" Swerve explained. "Scourge spoke up. "If you think the two of us are shocking, Galvatron there has agreed to let Whirl join him here tonight." Upon hearing this, Cyclonus almost passed out and Tailgate stuttered. "Galvatron, are you sure you want to give Whirl a chance? He's kinda crazy you know." "I know. But, I also know what its like to be the crazy one and yearn for love." Galvatron answered quietly. As if on cue, Whirl walked in. He looked around and saw the group of them in the corner. He walked over and took Galvatron's servo, planting a kiss on it. "You look handsome tonight." Whirl said. Galvatron chuckled. "Shall we get settled?"

The six of them gathered together and the movie started. "Hey Rewind, what's this movie called, anyway?" Tailgate commed to Rewind quietly. Rewind responded. "It's called Titanic. It's based on a real Earth story of a shipwreck." Everyone watched the movie, whispering commentary here and there, admiring the romantic parts. There was even a risque scene in the middle of it. Towards the end of the movie, Tailgate squirmed as he watched the ship sink and people plunged into the water. Galvatron leaned down and whispered to Tailgate "That's nothing. You should've seen how Trypticon used to screw with the ships in the dock areas on Earth." Tailgate looked up. "Trypti-who?" "Don't ask." Cyclonus mumbled. Tailgate looked behind him at his friends. Whirl had his claw on Galvatron's knee and Swerve and Scourge could've cared less about the movie. They were lost in passionate kissing. "Somebody's getting laid tonight." Cyclonus deadpanned. Tailgate giggled. "They might not be the only ones." He reached under the blanket and flicked Cyclonus's interface panel. Cyclonus grunted, but didn't say anything. 

After the movie, everyone started to head back to their rooms. Scourge and Swerve gave a hurried goodbye before they ducked out of the room. Whirl and Galvatron decided to head to the bridge to go stargazing and finish their drinks. Tailgate yawned sleepily. Seeing this, Cyclonus picked up his little minibot. After nodding goodbye to a few on his way out, he headed back to their habsuite. Once inside he laid Tailgate on their shared berth, covering him with a blanket. The little bot barely stirred. Cyclonus kissed Tailgate's cheek before flicking off the lights. He slipped into the berth next to his partner, and after watching Tailgate sleep for a while, he drifted off into recharge.


	11. The Wings of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge shows Swerve how he keeps his wings out of, interesting situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UPDATED*
> 
> This is a request from marianna84. I know you didn't want credit for the idea, but I had writer's block, and I liked the direction this went. WARNING: SEX YET AGAIN!

Scourge flew back to his habsuite, Swerve tucked underneath him securely. Swerve was amazed at the agility of the winged mech above him, but he was also nervous as he was carried through the corridors. The only times he had ever flown was in a space ship or a small pod, but now he was being held close by what he could only describe as an angel. When they arrived at Scourge's door, the winged mech landed gracefully on his peds and carefully set down his date. He keyed in the code and the door slid open. He motioned for Swerve to go in before him. Once inside, Scourge poured them both some engex and they sat down together. Swerve couldn't stop staring at Scourge's large wings. After a few moments of silence, Scourge looked up at Swerve.

"Everything ok?" He asked the bartender. Swerve looked up quickly, realizing what he had been doing. "Yeah, sorry, I just can't get over your wings. They're cool looking." He gave an embarrassed glance down to the floor. "These old things?" The ex-sweep leader chuckled, giving them a playful flap. They've carried me through many fights in my life. But don't be too enamored, they can get in the way sometimes." Swerve gave him a confused look. "How could things so lovely possibly get in your way?" He questioned. Scourge leaned in close to the small bot. They were so close Swerve could feel the bearded mech's breath on him. "Well, for example..." He said placing a clawed hand on Swerve's thigh. "they make it hard for me to lie on my back or side. Hence why I prefer to lay face down to recharge."

Swerve took in the information, and before long, a thought popped into his processor. "So, if I may ask, how do you, umm, you know, keep the out of the way when you...." He trailed off awkwardly. Frag, why did he have to be so nosy. Scourge placed a pink tipped digit over Swerve's lip plates. He whispered in his date's ear. "Let me show you." Before Swerve could blink he found himself on his back with the large mech straddled over him. Scourge leaned down and started to nip and lick at his body. Swerve shuddered as his interface equipment stirred to life. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the flier's neck. He was acknowledged with a hiss that sounded almost snake-like. Scourge started grinding their pelvic plating together, causing small sparks. Swerve gasped, his panels struck with intense friction. Scourge bent down and whispered into his audial. "Open for me." Swerve gave a soft keen and sent the command to his panels. 

As soon as his panels retracted, his spike pressurized. Scourge jumped up in surprise. The mech was small, but his spike was huge. Really. Huge. "You're well endowed." He teased. Swerve nodded. "I'm well endowed, but I've never used it much. You're only my second." Scourge bit his lips in excitement as a jolt of electricity ran up his spinal strut. "This is how I keep my wings out of the way...." He opened his own interface panel and quickly downed his valve on the enormous length beneath him. As he did, he flared his wings up and backwards. He smiled at the look of awe on the bot beneath him. "The only way I can spike a partner is from the top. But, I prefer to be.... the rider." He smirked as he started to lift his hips up. Swerve moaned as he felt the valve over his spike. He grabbed Scourge's waist and started to lift and drop him. Scourge craned his neck back and let out a low guttural growl. The spike inside of him felt amazing. It was definitely the biggest he had ever been on. He reached down and grabbed Swerve's shoulders, accidentally digging his nails in a little too hard. Swerve yelped and it startled him. He slowed down and murmured an apology. Swerve grinned up at him. "Dig into me again, that was erotic!" Scourge chuckled and obliged. 

Swerve panted as he was ridden. He made a point to shift his hips every so often to hit different calipers and nodes. Scourge groaned in bliss. He'd had a few partners in his long life, both mechs and femmes. But none of them had been a minibot. If he would have known that minis were this good at interfacing, he'd have done this ages ago. Swerve grabbed Scourge by his neck and pulled him down to his chest. "You're amazing! Wha-what else do you p-prefer?"" He stammered. Scourge leaned down and grunted into the bot's audial. "Rub my wings." Smoothly, Swerve reached up and gently caressed the firm parts of Scourge's wings. As he traced his servos over them, Scourge whined and squirmed. The sounds that came from the former Sweep leader's vocals were the most intricate combinations of growls, chirps and hisses. Every now and then, he would utter a series of grunts and clicks. Swerve realized that they were parts of another language.

'So this is why Tailgate gets horny when Cyclonus speaks in the mother tongue.' He thought. Scourge looked down into Swerve's optics, and through gritted denta, started loudly grunting that language right at Swerve. It hit Swerve like an asteroid collision. He wailed as he grabbed Scourge's wings and gripped them hard. Scourge threw back his helm and shrieked like an un-caged animal. Swerve buried himself deep in the flier's valve. The constricting mesh walls drew out Swerve's climax and Scourge trembled as he felt the fluids hit his ceiling nodes. They rode out the high as long as they could before collapsing. Scourge dropped onto Swerve's chest, careful not to land on him too hard. As the laid there venting, they looked into each other's optics. As they became lost in each other's gaze, Swerve traced a digit on the edges of Scourge's wing. As they were getting ready to get up, a sound on the other side of the door made them freeze.

"I TOLD YOU HE'D BE ON TOP! YOU OWE ME 500 CREDITS!!" Cyclonus laughed loudly. "FRAG! he heard Whirl yell, the sound of his claw punching the wall making them both wince. Swerve couldn't believe it. "D-did they bet on who was gonna be on top and bottom?!" He stammered. Scourge gave him a guilty look. "I probably should have mentioned this before, but Cyclonus, Galvatron and I like to crack jokes about our interface lives. We consider ourselves brothers and it's a running gag of ours to try and outdo each other in berth. If you don't feel comfortable, I'll tell them not to do it anymore. They'll be respectful of our wishes." After thinking for a few klicks, Swerve gave his lover a cheeky grin. "Nah, if they're gonna be that way, we gotta make sure to give them something to really talk about!" Scourge laughed. "Game on!"


	12. Ruthless Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl learns what Galvatron's interfacing preferences are, and makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! VIOLENT SEX!! TRIGGER WARNINGS!! (PTSD, ORGASM-INDUCED SEIZURE, EVENTS SEEM LIKE RAPE BUT IT IS COMPLETELY CONSENSUAL).
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated for the last week or so. I hit a writer's block and wasn't sure where the next few chapter's were gonna go. I believe I've got it figure out now and can get back into it! :)

Whirl dashed around the corner of the Lost Light corridors, frantically trying to tackle Cyclonus. "Get back here you fragger!" He yelled, tone almost serious, almost in fun. Cyclonus was about 3 turns ahead of him. "I've known Scourge for millions of years! Why wouldn't I know his interfacing preferences? Besides, if you think he's different, you should hear what Galvatron is into." He teased. Whirl skidded to a halt, optic bright with interest. "What? Is he into kinky slag or something?" Whirl inquired. Tailgate popped his head around the corner. "Not kinky, submissive." He giggled. "Whirl's optic grew about two sizes. "Submissive? No way. You're yanking my peds." He vented. Cyclonus rolled his optics and grinned. "Galvatron has ruled over many mechs over the last how many millennia. But in berth, he prefers to be the one getting dominated. Gives him a sense that not everything is on his shoulders. Even warlords get wore out from constantly demanding how things go." Whirl couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But he doesn't lead a massive army anymore. You'd think he'd still like to take the lead still." Tailgate said quietly as he shook his head. "He may have mellowed out, but you can never take the leading desires out of a mech completely. You saw how he took control when you were fighting nasty with Cyclonus. He stepped in and almost sent you to the pits. He still has a mean streak in him, he just has a much better grip on it these days."

Whirl pondered this informatin for a moment. "So how would I go about this if we ever end up in a berth room situation." Cyclonus rested a servo on Whirl's shoulder. "First of all, know your place when you're with him. Let him take control in the beginning. Let his inner commander come out a bit. Then flip a switch and demand that he let you do all the work. When he hears those words come out of your frame, he'll be writhing under you whims in a flash." Whirl shivered at the thought of Galvatron showing his dominance again. He barely escaped death last time. But, Galvatron had already went on a date with him, maybe this could work out after all. "Well, I guess we'll see where this heads, and take it from there." As he turned to leave, he heard Cyclonus whisper to Tailgate. "50 credits says he makes Galvatron scream like a femme." Tailgate giggled. "I'm not betting, I trust your knowledge." Later that evening, Whirl commed Galvatron and invited him to his habsuite. Surprisingly, Galvatron quickly accepted and they set a time. Whirl had one breem to make his room look presentable. No sooner had he finished cleaning, he hard a heavy knock on the door. When he opened it, he saw Galvatron standing tall and proud. Whirl had already worked out a plan. He gave a small bow and extended his arm to welcome him in. Galvatron rolled his optics, but walked in. "You don't have to bow to me, you know. No one does that anymore. Whirl closed the door. While pouring two glasses of engex, he glanced over to Galvatron, who has suspiciously sat down on Whirl's bearth, leaning back with his servos laced behind his head, legs crossed. "I know, but even though the war's over and we were on different sides, you were still higher ranking and deserve to be shown respect." Galvatron frowned. "That may be, but I do not wish to be shown 'respect' when I have ended so many innocent lives and brought Cybertron to ruin." Whirl sat down beside him and looked at Galvatron. "We've all done things that we wish we could take back, myself included. But I see your regret, and that to me is strength. Whether you believe it or not, you're still a force to be reckoned with." Galvatron sighed. They sat for a while in silence. Whirl then thought of Galvatron and Scourge. How did they escape the Dead Universe anyway?

"So, how did you do it?" Galvatron looked up at the one eyed mech with confusion. "Do what?" Whirl narrowed his optic slightly. "How did you and Scourge escape the Dead Universe? Did Vector Sigma give you two a second chance as well?" Galvatron looked at the floor, before taking a long intake. "Before Cyclonus was released from the Dead Universe, his words he said when he attacked me struck to the core. He was angry because I was the cause of us being there in the first place, and for Cybertron's ruin. Right as Vector Sigma was about to free Cyclonus, he promised he'd see us again someday. At the time we didn't know it was Vector Sigma who had saved him, so we thought he was dead. After he disappeared, we decided to face Nova Prime and destroy him and that damned to pit universe. Our battle with Nova was so vicious that our gunfire ripped a small hole in the fabric of space which led back into this universe. We seized our chance, plunging ourselves through the hole, which resealed itself before Nova Prime and his army could follow us. We floated in space for a long time, slowly dying. When you spend too much time in the Dead Universe, leaving it will eventually kill you. Last thing we remember is being surrounded by a bright light. When we woke up, we were on some asteroid, our wounds completely healed and our life forces restored. We took it as a sign that Primus himself spared us of our fate, and we vowed to live our new lives better than we had started. But we mourned for our friend whom we thought we would never see again." Whirl heard a choke, and looking up, seeing coolant forming in Galvatron's optics. "We've destroyed so much, so many lives, ruined. Our home Tetrahex, Cybertron, gone. All because of my hunger for control and power. I feel so undeserving of this gift. Why was I allowed to continue living when so many died at my hands?"

Setting down his drink. Whirl placed his clawed arm around the ex-warlord's shoulder. He was shocked when the other mech leaned into him, quietly sniffing. After a klick, he embraced Galvatron in a hug, rubbing his back and shushing him. "I think you were gifted this opportunity because there are people who need you more than death does." Galvatron chuckled weakly. "Who in the pit could possibly need me, after all I've done? Who would want me with the amounts of spilled energon staining my soul?" Whirl paused before lifting Galvatron's face to his (or lack thereof). He rubbed his prongs on Galvatron's lip plates. Galvatron froze. After feeling Whirl rub his prongs around for a few, he pulled back in confusion. "What are you doing?" He asked. Whirl softened his gaze. "I have no lips, so that's the best version of a kiss that I can give." Galvatron's jaw fell slack. "Why would you want to kiss me?" Whirl put his claw to Galvatron's lip plates. "Because I want you. I need you. You're strong, handsome, and, dare I say, compassionate. You're perfect in my optic. Plus, your mean streak is sexy as frag!" Galvatron twitched slightly before he grabbed Whirl and threw him down on the floor. Before Whirl could get up, he put his knee into the copter's back. He leaned down, growling. "You think you are worthy of my love because you give me pretty words and compliments? Tell me, what can you offer me that will make a relationship with you worth investing in?" Whirl smirked. Just like Cyclonus had said. "You've spent so many years being the one in charge. Let someone else relieve you of the stress of leading others." He purred.

Galvatron lost it. He snatched Whirl up to his peds and crashed his lip plates into Whirl's optic. He moaned loudly as Whirl began tracing the seams of his armor. It was working! Galvatron was a mess, a hot and bothered mess. Whirl threw Galvatron onto his berth and began to run his claw up Galvatron's metal abs. "I am worthy of you because we are a lot alike. I get a thrill out of causing torture and anguish on the battlefield. My fellow soldiers have said they've never met a mech with the ball bearings I have. I prefer to shoot first and ask questions...well....never. And most of all, I like it rough! In fact, I hope you don't have any big plans for tomorrow, because I'm gonna frag you so hard you won't be able to tell the ceiling from the floor...." Galvatron yelped loudly when Whirl scraped his claw on his interface panel so hard it caused a ribbon of metal to curl up. "YES!!! DESTROY ME!! BREAK ME FROM THE INSIDE OUT! DON'T YOU DARE STOP UNTIL I START TO BLEED OUT!" Galvatron bellowed. Whirl grabbed Galvatron by his throat. "I'll be the one saying what happens here tonight, so shut up and lay there." Galvatron shuddered. Whirl smirked dangerously before grabbing Galvatron's interface panels and forcefully prying them apart. Galvatron screamed, half in agony, half in bliss. Interface panels were not meant to be opened manually, and Whirl's claws made it that much more violent. Whirl began circling Galvatron's leaking valve opening with his claw. Before Galvatron registered what was happening, Whirl whipped open his own panels and shoved his hardened spike in mercilessly. He began to ravage Galvatron, earning cries from his purple and silver berth mate.

AH AH AHHHH!! IT HURTS!! PLEASE!! DON'T STOP!! HARDER, FASTER, YESSS!!" Galvatron was a writhing mess under the one-optic mech's grasp. Hearing this made Whirl crash into overload. He continued to thrust hard, riding out the ecstasy and shooting his fluids onto Galvatron's ceiling node. Galvatron screamed as his own climax wracked his body. He spurted transfluid onto Whirl and up his abdomen. Whirl kept going, hips gyrating even though Galvatron was over stimulated. Galvatron winced as he continued to take the sexual beating. Whirl wasn't done. In one swift motion, he pulled out, flipped Galvatron over onto his servos and knees, and thrust back inside. When he was fully sheathed, he reached one of his claws forward, clamping around Galvatron's throat like a collar, pulling him so his face was up towards the ceiling. His other claw dug into Galvatron's shoulder as he banged his spike off of Galvatron's gestation chamber. Galvatron howled in passion. This was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. While his time together with Cyclonus had been great, his SIC was reluctant to be extreme with Galvatron for fear of hurting him. This was what he always wanted in a lover. Ruthless aggression paired with the deepest adoration. "AH AH AH AH AAAAHHHHHH!!" Galvatron screamed so loudly that it caused his vocals to fritz. He couldn't utter a sound anymore. "Awww, did I offline your vocal unit? That's ok, I can feel your screams through your tight little valve. Now move your hips more!"

He slapped his claw against Galvatron's aft. Galvatron couldn't take it anymore. He overloaded. Hard. His nerve endings short circuited and he convulsed, optics rolling back into his helm and oral fluid dripping from his mouth. His valve clenched solid on Whirl's spike, causing Whirl to overload with a wall rattling bellow. He shot transfluid deep into Galvatron, and his claws gripped his lover so hard that he left significant dents in his frame. Galvatron collapsed as soon as Whirl released him, forced into a deep recharge. Whirl laid over Galvatron's unconscious frame, venting heavily. He looked down to make sure Galvatron was still venting. After catching his vents, Whirl got up and headed to his washrack. After he washed himself up he grabbing some cloths and a bowl of solvent. He carefully cleaned Galvatron's thighs, legs, abs and his valve. After he was satisfied with his cleaning job, he draped a blanket over Galvatron. His frame's temperature had dropped because the sudden surge of energy had drained his core's heat. Laying down, he wrapped his arm around the ex-warlord's waist and embraced him close. He leaned forward and nuzzled his prongs on the side of Galvatron's neck. "Recharge well, my sweetspark. I'll see you in the morning." He whispered before slipping into recharge himself.


	13. Gaming Systems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate surprises his friends with Earth video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm slowly getting through my writers block. I believe I've got the next 4 or 5 chapter figured out. Thanks for the reviews and kudos. I'll continue to update as I am able to. :)

"Quit pacing, Tailgate." Cyclonus vented. Tailgate couldn't help but twitch with excitement. "I'm sorry! I just can't wait to show you guys this! Ooohh he should be here any moment." Whirl, Scourge and Galvatron had been asked by Tailgate to come to his and Cyclonus's habsuite with the promise of 'competitive fun', whatever that means. Tailgate almost jumped out of his armor when he heard the knock on their door. He jabbed the open button and smiled at Megatron, who handed him a box that was almost as big as the little bot. "Good luck getting anything entertaining out of these things. Useless hunks of junk, in my opinion." Megatron said flatly. "You're just sour over the fact that these didn't give you any combat secrets on Earth." Tailgate teased. "Whatever." Megatron mumbled.

After closing the door, Tailgate plopped the box in the center of the room. The others watched in confusion as Tailgate pulled out a grey rectangle with wires and a black rectangle with similar wires and cables. He then proceeded to pull out a bunch of small thin cartridges and thin cases. "What in the universe is this stuff?" Scourge picked up a cartridge and sniffed it. "Doesn't look like energon, smells like plastic and metal." Tailgate giggled. "This is called a Nintendo Gaming System." He pointed to the grey box. "And this one is called a Play Station 3, or PS3 for short. He pointed to the black box. They're used by Earth kids to entertain themselves. These cartridges have different games on them, they go with the Nintendo. And these thin discs are called cd's. They have games compatible with the PS3 console. These are controllers and the wires hook up to the systems so you can play each game." Gavatron studied everything before asking. "Why in the pit would Megatron have stuff like this?"

"Well actually, these belonged to Rodimus. He used to play them with his human friend back when he was Hot rod. He gave them to me because he doesn't have time to play with them anymore and he didn't want them to sit and rust." While he chatted he set up the Nintendo to their screen. He popped a cartridge in and turned it on. A picture came on the screen and some terrible music started playing. "Ummm..." Whirl didn't know what to say. None of them did. "This game is called Mario Bros. You use these buttons on this pad to make him run, jump and collect coins. But you gotta try and avoid dangers like mushrooms and plants with teeth. The game has different levels, and each level gets harder than the last." He shoved a controller into Cyclonus's servos. "I'm not sure if I wanna do this. The visuals are bad, and that music is terrible." "Aw come on! You haven't even tried it yet." Tailgate looked up with big robo-puppy eyes. Cyclonus sighed. "Very well." An hour later, Cyclonus was fighting the unbearable urge to throw the controller into the wall. Scourge, Whirl and Galvatron were clearly bored outta their processors, and Tailgate could feel the tension in their fields. "Tell you what, I'll set up the PS3 and let you guys play Call of Duty: Black Ops. Since you're all war veterans, I think you'll enjoy it a lot!"

"THERE'S ONE BEHIND THAT WALL!!! SHOOT HIM SHOOT HIM!! Whirl cackled hysterically. Him, Galvatron Cyclonus and Scourge were having the time of their lives. Tailgate had rigged it up so that all four of them could play. He sat on the floor, watching them go to town. You could've swore that they thought they were still fighting in the war. "GALVATRON, BEHIND YOU!" Cyclonus bellowed. Galvatron whipped his character around and shot a bad guy in the head. "You've still got those SIC instincts in you." Scourge smirked as he gathered some more weapons he found. "It's a hard trait to loose after millennia of holding that position." Cyclonus replied."By the way, Tailgate, why is Megatron so against these things? You'd think he'd get a kick out of this like we do." Galvatron inquired, not breaking his optics from the screen. Tailgate laughed. "When Megatron was on Earth fighting the Autobots and humans, he stole quite a few varieties of consoles, because he thought they held some kind of military secrets or weapon designs that could've been useful to the Decepticons. Rodimus said he almost busted a gasket when he found out they were just for fun." Scourge groaned. "Leave it to that rust bucket to think Earth technology could surpass our own." Everyone grunted in agreement.


	14. Let's Take It Slow: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate and Cyclonus's intimacy goes from one level to another.
> 
> This is part 1 of 2. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one.
> 
> WARNING: ANOTHER SEX MOMENT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you all again for your support and love you've shown for this story. My heart is bursting with excitement over how well this is going. I would also like to take this moment to let you all know that I will be starting online college next week. I will still be working on this story, but the uploads will probably be every week or two, maybe more if I have larger projects to complete. But I will let you know if that's going to happen as soon as I do. I still have much more of this story to tell, and I promise you it will only get better and better. I have no idea how many chapters this story will have because I have so much yet to tell, but I will keep adding them until I am satisfied that everything is done. Once again, thank you, and please feel welcome to leave reviews, and heck, even story line suggestions if you'd like. I will consider all requests, as I have a lot of chapter fillers to write.

This day was going by slower than what Tailgate and Cyclonus were used to. It had been 6 months since Galvatron and Scourge had come aboard the Lost Light, and they had finally been given shifts to help the rest of the crew. Scourge was currently in the medbay with First Aid helping clean and sanitize equipment, and Galvatron was on monitor duty. Cyclonus and Tailgate had the day off, and were spending the time together in their room. The ship was currently in the vicinity of the planet Junk, so Blaster was able to intercept the Junkion's Earth TV transmissions. They were currently watching America's Funniest Home Videos, to which Tailgate was laughing hysterically. Cyclonus let out a small chuckle here and there. The stoic mech was entertained by the Earthling's nonsense way more than he let on. At some point he looked down at the little bot sitting on his lap under a twist of blankets. 'Primus, I love him so much.' Cyclonus thought. As if feeling the optics on his back, Tailgate turned to look up at his tall boyfriend. "T-those humans have the s-silliest things happen to them, d-don't they?" He sputtered as he wiped the coolant from his optics. Cyclonus nodded. "Amusing as it is, I don't understand why they put their embarrassing moments out there for the whole galaxy to see." "They do it to win money. Tailgate explained. Cyclonus huffed. "I'm aware of that, but I certainly wouldn't want my accidents and slip ups blasted everywhere. I'm already being judged as it is."

Tailgate patted Cyclonus on the leg. "Anyone who still looks for faults in you after all this time is nothing more than a trinket, and they can go jump in a smelter!" Cyclonus rolled his optics. "Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you get defensive over me?" Tailgate narrowed his visor slightly. "Only every time I do it." Tailgate began to turn around so he could start watching the show again, but Cyclonus gently turned him around so they were chest to chest. "Who told you to let go of my leg?" Tailgate squeaked when Cyclonus began to nuzzle into his neck. "I-ah-knew we'd end up doing this at some point today. Mngh!" Tailgate wiggled harshly when Cyclonus started sucking on his neck cables. He used his claws to trace over the small chassis of his lover, dipping into transformation seams and tweaking wires. "Ah-AHH!" Tailgate whined as Cyclonus rolled a particularly sensitive wire in between his digits. Soon the purple mech heard the familiar 'shhnk' of Tailgate's interface panel opening. Just as he was about to reach down, the panel snapped shut again. Crimson optics shot up in confusion, only to be met with a sly-grinning Tailgate. "Uh-uh. You want something, you gotta work for it." Cyclonus glared at him. "So this is how we're gonna be today? Very well, but I'm gonna make you regret those words, Tailgate."

Tailgate wasn't sure what happened next. All he knew was one klick he was sitting on Cyclonus's lap, the next he was laid out on his back strut with his legs held apart. Cyclonus was licking Tailgate's panel while squeezing his thighs roughly. Tailgate moaned loudly as clawed digits dug into his inner leg seams, mercilessly teasing him. Tailgate felt the pressure of his hardening spike behind his panel. Cyclonus noticed the heat coming from Tailgate's spike housing, and slowly dragged his glossa from the bottom of his panel all the way to his abdomen. "If you don't open up soon, it's going to become quite painful." Cyclonus smirked. He was right. With a defeated sigh, Tailgate sent the command. Once his spike was free, Cyclonus grabbed it and began pumping slowly. Tailgate bucked his hips, trying to make the movements quicker, but Cyclonus pinned him down and kept up his pace. "How does it feel, Tailgate? Do I have you on the brink of insanity yet?" Tailgate couldn't answer. His vocals were tightened up from the amount of teasing he was administered. All he could do was vent erratically. "Tailgate?" Cyclonus looked up at Tailgate. He saw that the mini was trying to speak, but nothing was coming out. It suddenly dawned on Cyclonus what was going on, and he pulled his digits out of the seams and sat Tailgate up. "Ah- ah-ahhhh. Frag, Cyclonus. You're an animal!" Cyclonus laughed, pulling his lover so he was straddling the larger mechs lap. 

Tailgate took the opportunity to retract his face mask and slam his lips into Cyclonus's. He slipped his glossa inside, careful not to catch it on the warrior's fangs. They battled for dominance, so much so that Tailgate forgot to vent while they kissed. Cyclonus pushed Tailgate back. The bot gasped for air as soon as the contact was broken. "My, you're feisty today." Cyclonus murmured. "How can I not be? You're so tasty." Tailgate whispered. This earned him a lustful purr, followed by an engine rev. The mood suddenly shifted. Cyclonus gently laid Tailgate down on their berth again. He took one of his digits and circled the rim of Tailgate's valve. The moans and whimpers he received were soothing. He carefully slid the digit into the tight valve, careful not to catch his claw on the delicate inner lining. "Cccyyy..." Tailgate whined. "Quit playing around and spike me." "Patience, little one. You know I usually have to prep you before we go further." Tailgate squirmed as Cyclonus slipped another digit in, carefully twisting them and spreading the walls of the valve. He needed to make sure that Tailgate was properly lubricated and stretched so he didn't get hurt. After a while, he slipped a third digit in while using his thumb to rub the anterior node just above the opening. 

Once Cyclonus was satisfied that Tailgate was ready, he opened his own panels and lined the tip of his spike with Tailgate's valve. "Let's take it slow this time. Really enjoy our time together." Cyclonus said as he leaned down to kiss the smaller bot beneath him. Tailgate closed his optics. "Ok." He whispered. Slowly, Cyclonus began to enter him. He pushed in a bit, then pulled back. With each push he slid in deeper and deeper. Tailgate arched his back strut slightly as he held Cyclonus's shoulders. Finally, Cyclonus was fully inside, pausing just long enough to give a passionate smile before thrusting his hips a little bit faster. He set a steady pace, savoring the delightful quivering of the valve walls and the adoring moans coming from Tailgate. They became lost in the moment.


	15. Let's Take It Slow: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate and Cyclonus have the best interface they've ever had, but a serious problem arises that threatens to rip their world apart.

Cyclonus vented quietly as he continued to pump his hips. He reached his servo up to his shoulders, lacing his digits with Tailgate. The couple had never been this gentle while interfacing. There was a different aura between them that neither was aware of. Tailgate's EM field caressed against Cyclonus's, radiating love, adoration, and trust. Cyclonus reciprocated the feelings back to Tailgate. Soon they were both on the edge of their climaxes. "Ohhh, Cyclonus." Tailgate moaned. "Please, overload inside me." Cyclonus smiled tenderly before slightly picking up his pace. "I love you so much, little one." Cyclonus said as he pulled Tailgate up so they were facing each other. Tailgate was unaware that his spark chamber had opened. Cyclonus's had done so as well, but he was no more aware of it than his mini was. They leaned into one another, their sparks intertwining. They each gasped as their love for each other washed over them, enveloping them completely. It was Cyclonus who caved in first. He let out a lustful moan as he jammed his spike deep into Tailgate's valve and held him still so he could get every drop of transfluid into Tailgate. Tailgate whined as his own overload consumed him, his valve sucking in all of the fluids. As they did this, their sparks sent out a rift of delight before releasing them and allowing them to slump into each other. Their spark casings closed themselves. They sat holding each other before Tailgate pulled back.

"That was incredible. I've never had interface feel that good!" He sighed. Cyclonus rumbled in agreement. "Neither have I. But is it just me, or does it feel like we're coming down from being overcharged?" Tailgate paused. "Yeah, only without the helmache and sick tanks. Must be a result of how wonderful our session was." Cyclonus gave his bot one last kiss before pulling himself out. To their surprise, no fluids came out. "Huh, you must've got it in there pretty deep." Tailgate mused. "Oh well, I'm sure it will leak out over the next few cycles." Cyclonus smiled. Indeed."

A few weeks passed, and life on the Lost Light was the same as always. They weren't scheduled for another supplies stop for another two or three months. Tailgate, Cyclonus, Scourge and Galvatron were each on a shift. Cyclonus was assigned to monitor duty. He hadn't been feeling well for a few days. His tanks were queasy, his carbon nano-fiber polymers felt weak and his servos were clammy. 'Why do I feel like this? A virus maybe? I'll have to go see Ratchet when my shift is over.' He thought. Suddenly, his vision became blurry and he felt extremely disoriented. "This can't wait.....' He quickly stumbled through the hallways and into the medbay. Rachet looked to see who had entered. "Oh Primus. Please tell me that you and Whirl haven't been fighting again?" But the look on Cyclonus's face was alarming. His helm and servos were jerking and when he tried to speak all that came out was garbled static. He collapsed to the floor, convulsing violently and drooling. His optics were flicking erratically. "FIRST AID! GET IN HERE NOW!" First Aid ran into the room. "What is happening to him?" He'd never seen something like this before. "He's surging. I have to hold his helm so he doesn't hurt himself, and we need to wait until he stops convulsing before we can move him. Once we get him onto a berth, call Tailgate." Ratchet explained as he waited for the last of the tremors to subside. 

Tailgate burst through the medbay doors, followed quickly by Galvatron and Scourge. "Where is he?! Is he ok?! What happened?!" He wailed frantically. Galvatron picked up Tailgate so try and stop him from working himself into a panic attack. "Calm down, Tailgate. We don't need you to end up in here too." Galvatron hugged Tailgate firmly while Scourge rubbed his back. Ratchet came from behind a curtain. "What's happened, Ratchet?" Scourge asked. Ratchet took a deep intake. "He's alright, but he's currently in a medically induced stasis lock. He had a surge and we've discovered it was due to dangerously low energon pressure. We haven't, however, determined the cause of it to drop. We're going to keep him in the lock until we get the results of our tests back." Tailgate sobbed. "Can we see him?" Ratchet sighed. "Yes, but watch the wires." Tailgate nodded. Ratchet led them behind the curtain. The sight before them was disturbing. Cyclonus was laying on his back, with numerous wires and nucleon feeds coming from every part of his body. His spark pulsing was being monitored, but the worst sight of all was the ventilation tube going into his mouth. Tailgate reached out and took one of Cyclonus's servos. "Can he hear us?" Tailgate mumbled. Ratchet rubbed his helm. "Possibly. Some bots, who have been in stasis lock, say they could hear things around them, others couldn't. It's all personal, I suppose. Doesn't hurt to try."

Tailgate leaned in close to Cyclonus, stroking his helm. Quietly, Tailgate began to sing. It was one of the songs Cyclonus had taught him in Primal Vernacular. A prayer for mechs who were harmed or dying, that Primus would restore their strength, or that their death would be swift. After a few moments, Tailgate felt servos on his shoulders. He looked up as he realized that Galvatron and Scourge were joining him in singing. Of course! They were the same age as Cyclonus, so they would know these songs and the Old Language as well. Their voices resonated in the medbay, drawing a few curious medical staff to watch. After a while they ended their song, bowing their heads. "Cyclonus, if you can hear me, come back to us. We can't lose you, not like this. You've fought so many battles in the war, don't let this be how you die. Please." Tailgate whimpered quietly. Galvatron and Scourge passed a sorrowful look to each other. They hadn't learned yet how to express their feelings, especially for grief. All they knew was be there for Tailgate and their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I want to give a few clarifications about this chapter.
> 
> First, during their interfacing, they became so lost in their emotions that their bodies, in a sense, ran on instincts. Because of this, they had no memories of their sparks merging with each other. Now while this is not a spark bonding experience, it is very common with couples who are very emotionally connected with one another. Their sparks literally reach out to one another and "hug". If it were a spark bonding, their memories would briefly be shared visually in each other's minds, and they would gain the ability to speak telepathically to one another. This is usually done during a Conjunx Endure ritus, and is remembered by both participants.
> 
> Second, Carbon nano-fiber polymer is the equivalent of muscles. It is flexible metal, like mesh. 
> 
> Third, a nucleon line is their version of an IV.
> 
> Fourth, While Cybertronian's don't sweat, they can acquire condensation which explains Cyclonus's servos becoming clammy.
> 
> Lastly, a Cybertronian's energon is pumped throughout their bodies similar to human blood is. Their sparks do not do this job though, it is a special separate component that does it. Can't remember what it's called at the moment. But they also can get their version of high and low blood pressure. And since energon is their fuel like our blood is to us, it can cause damage to them just the same.


	16. Weak and Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate hasn't been handling Cyclonus's situation well. Thankfully, his fears will soon be swept away, but there are still unanswered questions.

Galvatron, Whirl and Scourge sat with Tailgate in Swerve's bar, worried optics plastered on the face plates. It had been 4 cycles since Cyclonus's surge, and Tailgate was miserable. The three mechs had noticed that the little bot was refusing to refuel properly, the grief zapping his appetite. It had taken quite a bit of coercion to even get him to leave his room. Ratchet had told Tailgate that it was best to keep away from the medbay for fear of him having numerous panic attacks. Tailgate was devastated, but he agreed nonetheless. He knew Cyclonus was in good servos, but he was slipping further into depression with each passing breem. By now word had spread throughout the ship about the situation. Several of Tailgate's other friends tried their best to comfort him, but nothing lifted his spirits. Several mechs, including the captains, had placed offerings of innermost energon outside the med bay doors. Tailgate opened his subspace and pulled out his vial of Cyclonus's innermost energon that he had given him during their first 'officially public' date. Cyclonus had Tailgate's vial inside his subspace. Galvatron, Scourge and Whirl had been the first to give their offerings. He held it tightly and cried, before tucking it away safely.

They sat in silence for a while. Scourge reached out and squeezed Tailgate's servo. Startled from his deep thoughts, the mech yelped and almost fell backwards. Whirl caught him and set him back on his stool. Shaking his head, he shifted his drowsy gaze up to Scourge's optics. "Sorry." He choked. Scourge gently grunted, and Galvatron leaned over the table, resting his elbows on it's surface. "I know you're scared for him, but you've got to refuel. Cyclonus wouldn't want you to end up in stasis lock yourself over this. And neither do we." Scourge held up the glass to Tailgate's face. "Come, you need to drink." Tailgate sighed before whispering. "I will, but I want to go back to my room first." They all nodded. Galvatron picked up Tailgate and the three headed toward the habsuite corridors. Tailgate was weak from lack of fuel, so he wasn't able to walk very well. Scourge punched in the code and Tailgate was set gently down on his berth. The three had spent the nights with the minibot, to make sure he was taken care of and to offer comfort. Scourge offered Tailgate the glass of energon again. This time, Tailgate took a sip. As soon as his processor registered the fuel, he started to chug hard. So much so that it had to be pulled it away so he could catch his breath. He coughed hard as he choked on energon that had tried to go down his intake tube.

Just then, Galvatron received a comm from Ratchet. He excused himself before stepping out into the hall. "Yes Rachet? Any updates on Cyclonus's condition?" "Yes, he's awake. He's been calling for Tailgate ever since he came back online. Best get him down here before he gets agitated." The medic spoke. Galvatron ended the call and quickly reentered the room. He briskly picked up Tailgate. "Cyclonus is awake. He is looking for you." Tailgate's optics brightened, but he was still so weak he could only nod happily. When they arrived at the medbay, First Aid was waiting with a stool. He led them to the room furthest back and pulled the curtain away. Cyclonus looked up slowly, and his face softened as soon as he saw Tailgate. First Aid placed the stool next to the berth and Galvatron sat Tailgate down on it. Whirl had to stand behind him with his claws holding Tailgate's sides so he wouldn't topple over from exertion. Cyclonus noticed that his small lover was a wreck. His paint was faded, his optics were laced with static and he saw how weak he was. He tried to reach his arms over to take Tailgate, but Scourge pushed him back gently. "Don't. It's alright. We got him." Reluctantly, Cyclonus laid back. He reached out a servo to take Tailgate's. "Are you alright, little one?" He asked. Tailgate shook his head and sobbed. "I thought I lost you."

Cyclonus's spark broke to see the state his beloved mini was in. "I'm so sorry, little one. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not even sure what happened myself." Rachet stepped up next to him. "We've run numerous tests to see what could've caused your energon pressure to drop, but all of them have come back normal. We're going to put you on a medical grade energon supplement so this doesn't happen again. You'll be given it once a cycle. If your condition improves over the next few cycles, we'll release you." Cyclonus nodded and squeezed Tailgate's servos. He was surprised when there was no squeeze back. He looked up and saw that Tailgate was asleep. "We'll take him back to his room." Galvatron whispered. When him and Whirl had left, Cyclonus looked at Scourge. "He didn't take care of himself while I was out, did he?" Scourge frowned. "No. And he didn't recharge well due to night terrors." Cyclonus lowered his helm. "Thank you for taking care of him for me." Scourge laid his servo on his amica's shoulder. "Of course. He our family as much as yours."


	17. Blessed By Primus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus is discharged from the medbay, but not before his world is thrown for a loop.

"Well, it looks like you can be discharged today." Rtachet said as he unhooked the tubes and wires from Cyclonus. The violet mech had been kept for another two weeks before he got the clear to leave. "It didn't come soon enough. While I enjoy my solitude, it was wearing on my nerves." Ratchet huffed. "You're lucky to be alive right now. And before I fully discharge you, I need to discuss your diagnosis with you." Cyclonus looked up at the medic. "Did you find out why my energon pressure dropped?" Ratchet nodded. "I don't want to discuss it here. I'm taking us to my office to explain. I haven't informed Tailgate or the other three that you're being released yet. Not until I talk to you first." Cyclonus frowned. What could possibly be the reason for this level of secrecy? Racthet led Cyclonus back to his office and once inside he shut the door and locked it. "Please sit down Cyconus." Ratchet motioned to a chair. "I've been sitting for almost three weeks, I'd rather not." He replied, crossing his arms. "Given the nature of your current health and what I'm about to tell you, I won't speak until you sit." Ratchet said firmly. Cyclonus sighed, but relented and sat on the edge of the chair. "Cyclonus, we ran several test over the last how many weeks, and all came back negative for any health concerns, except one. Which is why I must ask you, when was the last time you and Tailgate interfaced?"

Cyclonus narrowed his optics at the medic. "What does my intimate relationship with him have to do with my health?" Ratchet sighed, unsure of how to handle this. He decided to go forward with this rather nerve wracking conversation as straightforward as he could. Cyclonus was not a fan of beating around the cyberbush. "I need to ask you details of your last romp with Tailgate. I know your very serious about your privacy, but your answers to these questions will help solidify the results of the one test." Venting sharply in annoyance, Cyclonus finally agreed. "It was about a month ago." Ratchet was documenting his answers. "Did you notice anything unusual during or after interfacing?" Cyclonus was about to say no, but he suddenly remembered something. "Just as we were done, we felt unusual. Nothing we'd ever experienced before." Ratchet continued to write. "Did it feel like you had been overcharged but without sickness or any other type of discomfort?" Cyclonus nodded. "And did it seem like the best interfacing you both ever had, but neither of you could remember why?" Cyclonus froze, his optics widening. "Yes....how did you know that?" Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nasal ridge. 'Here we go.' He thought. "Cyclonus , the reason you and Tailgate don't remember some of your canoodling, is because you both experienced a spark merge. This event only happens when your bodies sync together and activate your reproductive protocols. A side effect of the merge is loss of memory, due to the extreme euphoric state both parties are in." Cyclonus stared at him in disbelief. "What are you telling me?" What he hear next made his energon run cold.

"Cyclonus, you're sparked."

Cyclonus's processor shut down. Sparked, he was sparked. As in, him an Tailgate were going to be parents. Ratchet looked at him with worry. "Are you alright, Cyclonus?" Snapped out of his stupor, he could only look at the medic with borderline panic written on his faceplates. "S-s-sparked....I'm sparked?" Ratchet stood up and walked to Cyclonus. He stood in front of the warrior before nodding. "Yes." Cyclonus's servos shook. "So my energon pressure dropped because I'm carrying a sparkling?" Ratchet shook his head. "Not one sparkling, but three. A trine, as you seekers call it. The sparklings are consuming so much energy from you in order to grow, that it became too much for your systems and led to your surge." Cyclonus gulped, feeling like he was going to pass out. Ratchet held him as he started to sway. "I assure you, all three are healthy and developing right on schedule. You'll need to be given specially enriched energon to keep this from happening again. But you and the sparklings are fine, now." Cyclonus grunted. How was he going to raise three sparklings? How was he going to protect Tailgate? What will Galvatron, Scourge and Whirl say? Slag, how was he going to tell them? But suddenly, he felt something radiating from his spark. Joy, love, comfort, carrier.

Coolant began to form in his optics. Ratchet gave him a cloth. "Would you like to see them?" Cyclonus's head snapped up. See his sparklings? Yes, he needed to. "Yes." He whispered. Ratchet stepped away. "Open your spark chamber." Cyclonus straightened his back before popping the covers back. Peering down, his breath was taken away. There, attached off-center to his spark, were three little orbs. His spark had tendrils intertwined to them, providing nourishment. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Are you sure they're ok?" He asked. "Yes, perfectly healthy." The medic replied. "Thank you, Ratchet. I don't know anything about carrying, delivering or parenthood, but I suppose I'll have to learn." Ratchet huffed. "I have some data pads that will educate you on sparking development along with how to care for yourself during gestation." Cyclonus slowly stood and shook Ratchet's servo. "Thank you again. I guess I'll see you tomorrow for my carrier's energon." Rachet smiled. "Do you want to bring Tailgate here so I can explain this to him as well?" Cyclonus paused before he shook his helm. "No, I'll tell him when the moment is right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! THE NEWS WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for updates.


	18. Home Again

Slowly trudging through the hallways, Cyclonus made his way towards his and Tailgate's habsuite. The various emotions pulsing through him were borderline overwhelming. Carrier.....carrier.....that was him. It was a word that he never thought would describe him. Many things described him, but that was a hard one to grasp. But what was amazing to him as of right now, was the fact that it was the most honorable name he'd ever had. His title as Galvatron's SIC was his proudest one other than his designation 'Cyclonus of Upper Tetrahex'. But this one trumped them all. He was immensely grateful to Primus for bestowing such an honor to him. And that the sire of these gifts was his beloved Tailgate. The first bot after the war who treated him good despite all the heinous acts he'd committed over several million years. His spark burst with joy over this, and he made the decision right there to make the news all the more meaningful to his partner. He'd have to plan this right. It had to be perfect.

He finally made it to the doors of their room. He had passed by Swerve's on his way home, and noticed that neither Tailgate nor his other amica's were inside. He also knew that none of them were given any shifts during his time in the medbay. Probably figured they wouldn't have been able to focus on their duties. That meant they were in the habsuite with Tailgate at the moment. He stood for a klick to compose himself before keying in the access code and walking in. Just as he had thought, everyone was inside, sitting around a table playing what looked like Mah'hil. As soon as he stepped in, everyone's optics shot in his direction. Tailgate let out a shriek, toppling the table over as he hurled himself at Cyclonus. You'd have thought he was a flier with how he quick he moved. But unaware of Cyclonus's condition, he barreled towards the jet, and Cyclonus had to reach out and catch him so he Tailgate wouldn't hurt himself or the sparklings.

"Ohmygodohmygodyouroutofthemedbayicantbelieveyourehome!" He was speaking so fast Cyclonus could barely process his words. Whirl and Scourge walked over and started to try and pry Tailgate loose. Galvatron calmly strode up next to them. "Tailgate, I know you're as happy to see him as much we are, but maybe we should be gentle so he doesn't end up back in the medbay, hmmm?" Tailgate blinked a few times before releasing his death grip and letting himself be pulled away. Cyclonus was motioned to sit on his berth and Whirl offered him a glass of engex. Cyclonus knew he couldn't touch that stuff for a while, but he also didn't want to raise suspicion. "Ratchet has informed me to not consume any engex or high grade for a while. At least until my energon pressure starts to regulate on it's own." Whirl nodded and decided to drink it himself. 'Perfect' Cyclonus thought. 'They don't suspect a thing' Tailgate plopped on the berth beside him. He took Cyclonus's servo in his, planting a kiss on it. "We didn't even know you were being released today. Why didn't you tell us?" Tailgate said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. Cyclonus wrapped his arm around Tailgate's tiny shoulders. "I wasn't aware myself that it was going to happen until it did. Then I wanted to surprise everyone." He wiped the coolant from Tailgate's optic before leaning down and touching their forehelms together. 

"So, how are you feeling?" Scourge asked. "Better. Still a little off, but much better than before." Cyclonus gave him a small smile. "Hey Cyclonus, you might want to have a little spark to spark with Rewind. Rumor has it he's got footage of your surge in his archive. Don't need that slag out there for the whole world to see." Whirl was visibly upset, but still trying to project a neutral tone. "Most certainly not." Cyclonus huffed. Given how quickly gossip spreads on this damned ship, when the word is dropped of him expecting sparklings, it will be the hot topic of the solar cycle. He was both terrified and happy for that time to come. "Thank you all for taking care of Tailgate in my absence. I'm sorry it happened, but I am relieved that all is well now." Cylclonus shifted his gaze to the window. Slowly he stood up and resumed his usual position in front of it, folding his arms and taking in the view. He couldn't help but think of when his sparklings would be old enough to stargaze with him. He felt a servo on his shoulder. Glancing back, he saw Galvatron had joined him at the window. "You know better than to apologize for something out of your control. And it's our duty to protect him as much as it is yours. So stop feeling guilty and relax. We'll do everything in our power to help your recovery continue as it is." Cyclonus smiled internally. Indeed, the reveal to come was going to be memorable.


	19. Taaffeite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus enlists the help of a few crewmates to give Tailgate the biggest shock of his life!
> 
> Just a heads up, this chapter is a loonngg one! I originally thought I was going to split it into two parts, but given the details needed for this part of my story, I decided to get it all typed out. That, and if I would have split it, I'd have lost my train of thought, which would've ended up with crappy descriptions. But this chapter is juicy, so enjoy!

"So can you all help me do this or not?" Cyclonus sat with his servos laced together. It was after closing time at Swerve's Bar, but Cyclonus had asked for a meeting with a few of his and Tailgate's closest friends. The group consisted of Him, Galvatron, Scourge, Swerve, Rewind and Chromedome. Whirl already knew the what was going on, but he volunteered to keep Tailgate occupied while the others spoke. The little car didn't need to know the surprise that his lover and friends were speaking about. "Yeah, we're in!" Rewind elbowed Chromedome's side. "We'll help by distracting Tailgate when needed, and I'll record the big day for you. I'll give you a copy of the footage later on. Consider it our congratulations gift." Swerve's visor brightened. "I'll supply the drinks and snacks for everyone. But where are you planning on doing this, again?" Cyclonus leaned back. "On the observation deck. Our ship is on course toward a star which is slowly being consumed by a black hole. Megatron has already planned to stop us a safe distance away. He's going to make an announcement for everyone to be there. They'll all think they're just going to admire view. Then once him and Rodimus get everyone's attention, I will take Tailgate close to the window, and I will propose to him." Cyclonus smiled at the thought. "I would love to give him something to show that I am serious about this. A way for everyone to see that he is mine, and I am his." 

Clearing his throat, Galvatron lifted his optics to the group. "On Earth, there is a ritual when one human proposes to another. They buy what's called an engagement ring, a metal band with a gem or gems centered on it. One of them kneels on one knee, holding out the ring and offering it to the other while asking for their hand in marriage. If accepted, the ring is placed on the fourth finger of the left hand, the hand which is closest to the heart. It lets the other humans know that the person is off limits." Swerve clasped his hands dramatically. "That sounds soo romantic! Those humans really know how to steal a show!" Scourge let out an amused vent. "If you think that's extravagant, you should see their marriage ceremonies." Everyone turned to stare at the winged mech. "And how would YOU know about human marriage ceremonies?" Swerve inquired, crossing his arms. Scourge shrugged his shoulders. "Things used to get boring back on Charr. My and my mechs had to find ways to pass the time." Galvatron glared at him. "Hmph, I had suspected that there were times when my troops were pissing around. Guess my suspicions were justified after all." Cyclonus smirked as he pondered the information about the Earth proposal traditions. "A ring sounds nice. But what would I give him? The band would be platinum, but what about the gem? I want it to be rare, like he is."

"I believe I can help you with that." Everyone's heads shot up towards the voice. "Rung! How long have you been spying on us?" Chromedome raised an optic ridge at the psychiatrist. "Only since the explanation about the Earth proposal process." Rung pulled up a chair and sat down, crossing his legs. Cyclonus leaned forward. "You claim you can help me get a gem? One as beautiful as Tailgate? How?" Rung smiled. "Yes. Before I started getting into building model ships, I was an amateur gem hunter. I visited a few planets within the vicinity of Cybertron, and I still have a few of my finds with me in my office. I have one that I think would be ideal to symbolize your union with Tailgate. Would you like to see it?" Cyclonus nodded. "Bring it here so I may look and see, if you don't mind of course." Rung stood up. "Not at all. I'll be right back." He walked out of the bar. Cyclonus looked at Galvatron with anxious optics. "I hope it's as spectacular as he makes it out to be." Galvatron nodded. "I'm sure it is. Rung isn't known to be one who would fill us up with grandiose ideas unless he could back up his claims." 

A short time later, Rung returned with a small white velvet bag. "Hold out your servo." He motioned to Cyclonus. Everyone gathered close to see what the fuss was about. Cyclonus obliged, holding out his servo in the center of the table. Rung loosened the drawstring of the little bag and turned it upside down. Gently, he gave a little shake, and Cyclonus felt something fall out. When Rung pulled the bag away, everyone in the room gasped in awe. It was a fairly sized stone, about two carats. The colors shifted between deep blue and royal purple, which glimmered remarkably when the light caught onto the facets. Cyclonus had never seen a jewel so beautiful in his life. "What is it?" He breathed. Rung leaned in close. "It's called a wandering star taaffeite. I discovered it on an asteroid located in Cosmos Redshift 7. It's the only one known in existence, so it's basically priceless. I've always been disappointed that it's sat in a bag, but I also didn't want to sell it. I knew this gem was made for something special. I didn't know what, but my spark wouldn't let me part with it. Now I believe this is the reason why I found it and why I was led to keep it all these years. It was made for you and Tailgate. And I'm sure it will look splendid on Tailgate's servo." He took Cyclonus's servo and curled the jet's digits inward to grasp the stone tightly. Cyclonus couldn't hold back his coolant. They streamed down his face, disappearing in the holes where his cheeks should be. "Thank you." He choked. Rung patted him of the shoulder. "My pleasure. I can have it mounted for you as well, if you'd like." Cyclonus smiled. "I would appreciate that very much."

A few weeks passed, and just like Cyclonus's Forged Day, Tailgate was completely clueless about the proposal awaiting him. True to their words, the few crew members who knew about it had taken turns keeping Tailgate's attention away from Cyclonus when it was needed. Ultra Magnus had agreed to give Tailgate cleaning shifts in the lowest levels of the ship. Rung and Whirl had used their scheduled sessions to create the engagement ring. Megatron and Rodimus had made an announcement over the intercoms alerting the crew to the approaching space anomaly and invited everyone to gather to see it, with the promise of food and drinks. And the two bots with the most important job of all, Galvatron and Scourge kept Cyclonus from going offline from anticipation. It took a lot to get the old mech worked up, and this had done it like nothing else. All while this was happening, Cyclonus had managed to slip undetected to Ratchet once a day to get his doses of carrier's energon. Ratchet had asked when he was going to break the news of the sparklings, but Cyclonus told him it would be sometime after the proposal. The red medic didn't understand the silence, deeming it unnecessary, but he kept quite due to patient confidentiality. That and everything was on track with the sparkling's development, so whatever.

Cyclonus and Tailgate were currently in their room. Tailgate had been very surprised when Cyclonus had insisted on polishing themselves up. So here Tailgate sat, running a buffing cloth over every square inch of his frame. "So why are we doing this again?" He peeked up at Cyclonus, who was putting the finishing touches on his Great Sword. "Because we're going to the black hole viewing, and I want us to look decent." Cyclonus explained. It was hard to keep his facial expressions in check at this point, but somehow he did. Tailgate brightened his visor. "I thought you didn't like crowds?" Cyclonus clipped the sword on his back before turning towards his partner. "I don't. But Galvatron and Scourge's presence make these thing easier to tolerate. That and I feel like it would be good for us both to get out more. As you know, I do enjoy stargazing very much, so this will be worth it. Especially since I'll be doing it with you." He cupped Tailgate's face with a servo. Tailgate giggled. "Aww, I love stargazing with you too! But I'll never find anything in this universe as beautiful as you are, Cyclonus." Cyclonus chuckled. "Never say never, little one." With that, he picked up Tailgate and headed for the observation deck. 

Cyclonus's vents hitched when the entered the room. More bots had shown up than what he thought would. The captains, the medical staff, the scientists, their friends with their dates, and a few crew members he didn't even know that well. He swallowed back his nerves and walked up to Galvatron and Whirl. "Panic legs! Glad you and hobgoblin could make it! Wanna sneak out with us later and blow up some comets? It'll be fuuunnn." He sing-songed. Galvatron rolled his optics as he slipped his arm around the copter's waist. "You're such a destructive fragger, you know that?" Whirl narrowed his optic to show he was grinning. "Yeah, but you love me anyways." Galvatron merely shook his helm in amusement. Tailgate looked around, realizing someone was missing. "Hey, where's Scourge? Doesn't he like to stargaze?" Whirl spoke up quickly. "He's coming. He stopped by Rung's office to set up a time for a session. He's got some issues to work out, apparently." Tailgate nodded in understanding. "That's good. If he needs to get some feelings out, it's better to let them go rather than hold them in." Cyclonus set Tailgate down on the floor. "I'm going to go get us some drinks. I'll be back in a few." Tailgate smiled up at him. "Ok. See you in a bit."

Scourge was waiting in the hall when Cyclonus finally got there. He handed Cyclonus a little red box. Flipping the lid up, Cyclonus's breath was taken away by the beauty of it's occupant. The ring was put together like a solitaire, with depictions of Cyclonus's talons grasping the jewel. It was simple, but perfect. Cyclonus gave Scourge a hug. "Thank you for picking this up from Rung. It's everything I wanted it to be for him." Scourge smiled back. "No problem. Now let's go snag you a conjunx." They turned and headed back to the deck. 

After a few breems, Megatron and Rodimus stepped up on the viewing platform. With a loud clearing of his throat, Megatron gained the attention of everyone present. "The black hole should be coming into view at any klick. Grab a spot and get comfy." Rodimus quipped. "And if you're gonna make out, do it quietly!" Cyclonus internally groaned. Leave it to Rodimus to be a smart aft at the worst of times. As was expected, Tailgate pulled Cyclonus to the front of the group for a better look. Chromedome was off to the side with Rewind on his shoulders, camera already recording. Scourge and Swerve were standing close by with Galvatron and Whirl. Even Ultra Magnus and Fortress Maximus were there, hiding in a corner, holding each other's servos. Rung had slipped in quietly when Tailgate wasn't looking. Once everyone was settled, window panels were slid back and the sight beyond it met everyone's optics. A single star, glowing red and orange, situated just beyond the full reach of the black hole's gravity. A visible trail of color was moving from the star to the event horizon, providing a visual of the energy from the dying celestial body being slowly consumed by the void. This was it. Cyclonus made his move.

Breaking his contact from the bot, Cyclonus stepped forward and turned to the crowd. Tailgate watched in complete confusion as his partner took his place before him. Taking a quick intake, Cyclonus addressed the room. "I usually don't ever make a point to do any sort of public speaking. But tonight, I gladly make an exception. Tailgate, will you come up here with me?" He held out his servo. Tailgate's optics darted around the room. His EM field radiated pure anxiety, but Galvatron, Scourge, Whirl and Swerve pushed their calm fields toward him in reassurance. Swallowing his oral fluids, Tailgate shyly stepped toward his lover, taking his servo and allowing himself to be pulled up on the platform. What in the pit is happening? He twitched nervously as Cyclonus took both Tailgate's servos in his, before continuing to speak. Tailgate, we've made many memories over the past few solar cycles. I've said endless times that I would do everything in my power to protect you. The way this star has it's life force pulled into emptiness, that is how I pull your love into me. We've been through a lot, and I'd like to continue to be by your side and do a lot more with you." Cyclonus took another breath. "What I'm trying to ask is..." He knelt down on his knee, pulling the box out of his subspace before flicking it open and displaying the ring before his boyfriend. Tailgate gasped, his servos shooting up over his facemask as his optics met with the offering. It was gorgeous! Just as beautiful as the mech presenting it to him. Wait a klick! Is this?? Is he?? Holy slag!! "Tailgate of Rivets Field, will you give me the honor of becoming my conjunx endura?"

Cyclonus held his vents. But he didn't have to hold it very long. In a matter of astroseconds, Tailgate started jumping up and down hysterically. "YES!! YES!! OH PRIMUS YES!! He squealed. The room went nuts. Applause, high fives and shouts echoed the room, rattling the windows. Cyclonus smiled intensely as he took the ring out of the box, holding Tailgate's left servo and placing it on his fourth digit. After it was on, he swooped up the small blue car. Tailgate retracted his mask and they crashed their lips together. They stayed like that for only Primus knows how long before separating. "I love you." The larger mech rumbled. "And I love you too, my future conjunx!" Tailgate beamed. Once they came back to reality, they noticed that they were surrounded by their close friends. Galvatron and Scourge were beaming like fools, Whirl had grabbed a bottle of engex and was shaking it up so he could douse them all. Swerve and Rewind were having Tailgate show off his ring, and Cyclonus was trying to keep up with the congratulations and well wishes being thrown from every direction. It was well past midnight before everyone started to head off to their rooms. Cyclonus picked up Tailgate bridal style and after a few more congratulations, left for the night. 

Once back inside their room, Cyclonus laid Tailgate down on their berth and took his place beside him. Tailgate looked at the warrior dead in his optics. "That was the most incredible thing I've ever had happen! How did you come up with this? Cyclonus smiled back. "What I did is what's known on Earth as a marriage proposal. I gave you this engagement ring to symbolize our devotion and as a sign of our future as conjunx. The jewel is called a wandering star taaffeite, it's the only one that exists. It was given to me by Rung, who mounted it for me to present to you. I hope it is to your liking." Tailgate started to develop coolant in his optics. Cyclonus brushed them away with his thumb. "Remember how I said I would never find something more beautiful that you in the universe? And you told me to never say never? Well, you were right! There's no words I can think of to describe what I feel. I could never have dreamt of a better night. Thank you Cyclonus." Tailgate gazed down at his gift. Cyclonus pulled the mech down to lay beside him. "It was a memorable night for me as well. But on that thought, let's get some recharge. We're gonna need it to start planning our conjunx ceremony." Tailgate wiggled in delight. "Yeah, it'll be great." And after a while they both slipped into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! What an exciting chapter, wouldn't you agree? So, to shed some light on Tailgate's engagement ring. The wandering star taaffeite stone is based on a real Earth stone, called simply a taaffeite. If you search blue and purple taaffeite on Google Images, you'll see what is described. I feel of all the gems fit for CyGate, this is it! Thanks for reading and stay tuned!


	20. You Messed The Wrong Mech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Swerve and Scourge talk in the bar, Skids decides to instigate a fight.

It was quiet in the bar today. Too quiet. The kind of quiet that was an omen that something was going to happen. "Probably gonna be a brawl in here today." Swerve said to himself as he wiped a table down. His mind drifted to the other night, when Cyclonus proposed to Tailgate. He smiled brightly as he remembered the look on his best friend's face when it all happened. He'd never seen such joy and excitement in Tailgate's optics. Slag, it pretty much erupted in his EM field. He and the others had taken a direct hit from it, almost knocking them over. But he was happy for them both. He knew Cyclonus would easily rip the universe to shreds if it made Tailgate happy. And Tailgate would keep the warrior's temper grounded. Well, in most circumstances he would. Swerve was suddenly snapped from his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He jumped as he spun around to see who was there. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was Scourge. 

"Primus deliver, angel wings! You almost made my spark jump out of my chest plates." Swerve huffed, trying to catch his vents. Scourge gave an apologetic chuckle. "I'm sorry, sweetspark. I though you heard me come in." He pulled Swerve in close, using his wings to embrace him in a hug. Swerve returned the gesture before looking at his partner curiously. "I thought you were on a shift. What are you doing here?" Scourge gave an uneasy look before explaining. "Galvatron came back from a meeting with the captains a little bit ago. Apparently the ship's radar has picked up on a vessel that's been appearing and disappearing for the last few days. The captains wanted to know if there could be any rogue decepticons in this section of the galaxy. If there is, Galvatron doesn't know about it. So there going to be placing the ship on higher alert just to be safe. I'm going to start sticking close by to you in case anything goes south." 

Swerve was troubled by this, but gave a reassuring squeeze to Scourge's arm. "If anything happens, you make sure the others are safe first. I've got My First Blaster behind the counter, so I'll hold down this end of the fort until you get here." Scourge tried to smile, but it wasn't working very well. Swerve felt the tension in Scourge's EM field, so he sent back comfort before changing the subject. "Hey." The former sweep leader hummed his acknowledgement. "You've know Cyclonus longer that I have, does something seem, I don't know, off?" Scourge looked at him with slight confusion. "What do you mean?" Swerve shrugged his shoulders. "I've noticed he hasn't been coming in here as much, and when he does, he declines engex or high grade. Isn't that unusual?" Scourge shook his head. "Not really. Cyclonus goes through these phases where he doesn't consume such drinks. Especially if he's been hitting them hard for a while. I'm sure he's fine." Swerve hummed, that makes sense.

"Hey freak!" Both mechs turned toward the outburst. Skids was stumbling up to them, obviously drunk. "What is it with you Decepticon slaggers and minibots? Guess you aftholes can't snag a normal bot like my Velocity, huh?" Scourge straightened his posture, wings pulled back slightly in annoyance. "Doesn't matter if he's a minibot or otherwise. If I love him, I love him. But I don't need to explain my feelings to anyone, especially overcharged idiots." Skids laughed, turning to Swerve. "You deserve better than this creep, buddy. Better watch your back, or he'll turn on you when you ain't looking. Once a piece of Decepticon filth, always a piece of Decepticon filth." Swerve scowled. "That's enough Skids. Looks like you need cut off for the rest of the day. Leave. Now." Skids grinned. "Yeah yeah, alright." He turned back to Scourge. "You think you'll keep him safe if something goes wrong? How do you expect to protect him, when you couldn't even save those fragging sweeps of yours?"

Scourge snapped. With a roar of pure rage, he punched Skids dead in the face. Skids toppled backwards. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the furious blue mech, but with lightning fast speed, Scourge grabbed his wrist joint and gave a hard twist. Skids screamed as his arm strut snapped. He collapsed to his knees, holding his broken arm. Scourge grabbed him by the neck and yanked him up to his face plates. "Never, talk about my mechs like that again. They were my brothers, and no one disrespects my brothers." Scourge growled lowly as he tossed Skids back onto the floor. He turned to walk away, unaware that Skids was reaching into his subspace with his good arm and pulling out a knife. He shot up and slashed one of Scourge's wings. Scourge shrieked, whipping around and landing another punch to the drunken mech's face. Skids was about to stab at Scourge aiming at his chest when a shot suddenly rang out and the blade Skids held was flung out of his servo.

Looking in the direction that the shot came from, he saw Swerve, his blaster pointed at him and a look of murder in his optics. "Skids." He said through gritted denta. "I'm giving you 2 kicks to get the pit outta here." Skids shot Scourge a dirty look before he stumbled back and headed out of the bar. Swerve activated his comm link. "Hey Ratchet, Skids decided to pick a fight with Scourge while he was drunk. Do me a favor and skip the pain meds when you reset his arm, will ya?" Ratchet's voice returned with a sigh. "Can do. Did Scourge get hurt too?" Swerve glanced at Scourge's wing, which was bleeding pretty good. "He got a tear in his wing, but I'll take care of it. If I need further assistance, I'll bring him to the medbay." "Alright, make sure you clean it well so it doesn't become infected." Swerve ended the call and knelt beside his wounded lover. The larger mech was obviously in pain, but he was trying not to show it. "Come on, angel wings. Let's get you patched up. Bluestreak, I'm leaving for the rest of the day. Will you be alright by yourself?" Bluestreak, who had witnessed the fight, gave a quick thumbs up. Swerve took Scourge by the arm and led him out the doors. 

As they were walking to Swerve's habsuite, he sent a quiet ping to let Galvatron and Cyclonus know to meet them at their room, but he didn't get a chance to explain why by the time they arrived. He typed in the access code and made Scourge sit on his berth. "Hang tight, I'm going to grab my first aid kit. I'll have to staple your wing closed. Scourge nodded but stayed silent. The large tear was burning like the pit, but he did his best to grit his denta through it. A sweep's wings were very sensitive, and wounds there hurt more than any other part of the chassis. But he'd had each wing completely tore off on several occasions, so this was nothing. Just as Swerve came back with the antiseptic and staple gun, Tailgate burst into the room, followed by Galvatron, Whirl and Cyclonus. The three larger mechs looked like they were about to go hunting. Scourge sighed. "You didn't have to worry them. I'm fine." Tailgate threw his servos up in the air. "You are not fine! Your wing has been mangled! Who the frag did this?!" Cyclonus put his hand on Tailgate shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, despite the fact that he was seething himself. 

"It's not that big a deal. It isn't anything fatal, so don't worry about it. Besides, I broke his arm. He got what he deserved." Scourge knew that if they found out who had attacked him, there would be a rampage. Galvatron narrowed his optics and folded his arms. "That's not the point, Scourge. Tell us who did this or I'll plunge this ship into chaos." Before Scourge could protest, Swerve turned his attention away from stapling his wing. "It was Skids. He got severely overcharged and provoked Scourge by trash talking the sweeps. He gashed open his wing with a knife." Galvatron's eyes lit up like fireballs and Cyclonus growled sharply. "I'm gonna tear his helm off!" He began to storm out of the room, followed by Whirl and Galvatron. "He's a dead mech." Galvatron hissed. Whirl was right behind them. "I'll be there as soon as I grab something to shove up his aft." The three remaining mechs watched as the enraged group disappeared in the direction of the medbay. Scourge gave Swerve an annoyed look. "Was that really necessary?"

Swerve put his servos on his hips. "Yes it was! Ever since Whirl got together with Galvatron, Skids has taken his place as the Lost Light's alcoholic fool! He's had this aft kicking coming to him for a while now. So be quiet and let me finish patching up your wing." Scourge peeked over to Tailgate, who had his arms folded and his visor narrowed in his version of a glare. "Listen to Swerve. Skids should've know that those three would gang up on him for attacking one of their own. And I'm not inclined to stop them any more than your boyfriend is. Besides, you'd do the same thing if any one of us were attacked." Scourge huffed a sigh of defeat. He said a quick prayer to Primus that Skids wouldn't be killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! There's an ass whipping a brewing!


	21. Two Ex-Decepticons and a Wrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galvatron, Cyclonus and Whirl show Skids what happens when you collectively piss them off.
> 
> WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE!!

Crew members scattered when Galvatron, Whirl and Cyclonus came thundering through the corridors, making a bee line for the medbay. Oh they were jacked! Skids had been known in the past to pick a fight or two when overcharged, but he'd never crossed a line like this. It was like the old Earth saying, you mess with the bull, you get the horns. Well in this case, you get an fuming jet's horns, a loose fusion cannon and a trigger-happy Whirliebird. All three mechs were silent, each thinking of how they were gonna make the fragger suffer immensely. Whirl had broken off a rusty pipe while keeping pace with the others, and he fully intended to enact his threat about shoving stuff in afts. Cyclonus's Great Sword had been unclipped from his back along the way, and Galvatron cracked his metal knuckles had started to warm up the cannon. Yes, someone was going to be badly hurt today. At least Skids had the benefit of not having far to go once they were done with him.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Skids howled as Rachet jerked his arm strut back together. He had been put in the farthest room in the bay. Ratchet scowled. "Honestly, I should've just let you sit here for a while until your pain receptor nanites kicked in. Then you'd have felt it worse when I reset it." Skids glared at the red medic. He was still buzzed and his processor was replaying the fight over and over again. Damn deceptitrash. He couldn't wait till his arm healed so he could beat the tar out of Scourge again. Only next time, he'd finish him for good. The way he saw it, Swerve was smitten and didn't realize what he was doing. He clearly wasn't thinking straight, and Skids was convinced that once he offlined the scumbag, Swerve would come to his senses. He just had to be patient and allow himself to fully recover so he could terminate the problem quickly. Maybe he could make it look like an accident too. Yeah, that'll work just fine.

A sudden crash a few rooms up made the inebriated mech jump. "What was that?!" He yelped. Ratchet calmly looked in the direction of the crash, then back at Skids. He gave him a stone faced look. "If it's what I'm thinking it is, it's your worst nightmare. Or should I say, three of them?" Skids's optics grew as big as saucers. "Wait! You're not gonna let them hurt me, are you? You don't allow violence in here, remember?!" Ratchet stood in the doorway with an optic ridge quirked at him. "Yes, but if I'm not here to see it, I can't stop it, now can I?" On that note, he left the room, which ultimately left Skids to fend for himself. His chassis trembled and his vents hitched. He hadn't thought about the winged freaks comrades. A stupid lapse in judgement. And now, because of his carelessness, he was really in for it.

Cyclonus and Galvatron flipped the medical berths while Whirl smashed everything in his sight. Ratchet walked from the back room and stood before the enraged trio. Whirl's optic shot daggers at him. "Don't even try to stop us old mech, or you'll go down with him!" Ratchet simply raised one of his servos up. "Oh I'm not going to. I only ask three things, don't kill him, don't destroy and life sustaining machinery, and pay for the coming damages. I'll see you guys when you are done." He proceeded to lace his digits behind his back, walk past them and out the doors. The three quickly shot each other an evil grin before continuing to the back room. They knew they would do time in the brig for this, but they didn't care. All they were focused on was the bodily destruction they were about to inflict. 

Skids was trying to look for an escape route. No other doors or windows and the overhead vents were too narrow for him to squeeze into. He was trapped like a scared turbofox. He screamed in horror when the door was kicked off its tracks and the mechs stepped over the tangled mess of metal towards him. "Guys! Wait! I'm sorry. I was drunk and didn't realize what I was doing! Look, I'm sober now and regret everything that happened. Please, don't do this!" He begged with everything he had in him. He was met with looks of pure hatred. "Oh were doing this." Whirl sneered. "You campaigned for an aft whooping...." Galvatron added. "AND YOU JUST WON THE ELECTION!" Cyclonus roared. He swung his Great Sword, aiming for the terrified mech's head. Skids barely ducked as the blade sliced though part of the wall behind him. He tried to dart to the left, but Whirl hit him in the abdomen with the pipe. Once Skids was doubled over Whirl smashed it right over his back.

Skid's vocalizer glitched as pain shot through every nanofiber in his frame. He didn't have any time to recover as Galvatron grabbed his neck and kneed him repeatedly in his nasal ridge. Energon spurted out of his broken nose with every jolt. He vented hard, choking on energon that was beginning to pool in his mouth. Cyclonus grabbed Skid's throat from behind and snapped him backwards and down onto his knee, which by some miracle didn't break his spinal strut. As he laid there on the floor covered in bodily fluids, he screeched as Whirl began to bash his helm off the floor. He sobbed hysterically before he felt his frame start to go numb. His vision began to get cloudy and his venting became strained. The last he felt was another servo around his neck, pulling him up onto wobbly peds. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. Cyclonus's voice cut into his very soul. "If you ever target anyone on this ship like that again, you won't survive to do it a third time." He headbutted him in the mouth, knocking out a few denta. Skids was thrown back down to the ground, and the mechs each spit on him before turning to leave. Skids laid there jerking erratically. He'd survived. Somehow, by the grace of Primus, he was still alive. He began to sob again as the world went dark. 

"WHAT IN THE PIT WAS ALL THAT COMMOTION?!" The Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord boomed. He had just arrived at the medbay as the fight ended. Cyclonus, Whirl and Galvatron said nothing as they shoved past him and down the hall. "I want to know what happened in there. Now!" He yelled as he followed them. They walked down to the brig, each choosing a cell before they stepped inside and flung their doors shut. They stood there in silence, ignoring the angry mech demanding an explanation. "Can someone please tell me what the frag that was all about?!" He barked. Whirl leaned on the bars of his cell, optic smirking diabolically before giggling. "That, my dear Magnus, was vigilante justice in it's purest form." He plopped down on the slab inside the cell, casually crossing his legs and lacing his claws behind his oblong helm. Ultra Magnus glared harshly before turning to leave. "Well, at least you three realize that your actions were worthy of a brig sentence. I'll let you out when I damn well feel like it." Fortress Maximus, who had watched them lock themselves up, looked at his three newest inmates. "In my opinion, the fragger deserved it." He chuckled.


	22. In The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is silently stalking the Lost Light, but no one can prove it entirely.

Galvatron, Cyclonus and Whirl had spent a week in the brig. Word of the beating they had inflicted on Skids had circulated throughout the Lost Light in a matter of hours. Some thought he deserved it, others thought the retaliation was overkill, but everyone agreed to the fact that it was dangerous to threaten the four veterans and/or their minibots. Ultra Magnus had investigated the matter thoroughly, and determined that while Skids had undoubtedly started the fight, there had been no need for the resulting gang up. He had originally planned to release them after two cycles, but Whirl had made it clear that if he let them out, they were gonna go back to the medbay and do it all over again. So he had made the call to keep them in there until they cooled down. Scourge had spent the time in the company of the two minibots consuming only enough high grade to soothe the injury he sustained. They only went to visit the others twice while they sat in jail, but all agreed that this was worth it. Even Tailgate, who was know to be weary of condoning any type of violence, had shown a rare pissed off side of himself when Ultra Magnus interviewed him. It had taken the Enforcer completely off-guard.

The group sat in Swerve's Bar, chatting and laughing casually. Scourge lit up an energon cigarette, which caught Tailgate's attention. "You shouldn't smoke, Scourge. Stuff's bad for your intake manifolds, ya know." Scourge looked at the cigarette before looking at the blue and white car. "Bad habit, I guess. I only smoke on occasion. But I understand your concern. I'll work on quitting." Tailgate rolled his optics, but decided to drop it. They were resuming their conversation, when Swerve noticed something out of the corner of his optics. "Don't look now, but Megatron just walked in. The 5 mechs turned the helms and sure enough, Megatron was standing in the doorway. He seemed to be searching for something. "Yeah, so? Maybe he wants a drink." Whirl commented. Swerve shook his helm. "No, he never comes in here until at least the evening cycle. Something's up." Megatron looked around the room, before noticing them and started to walk their way. "Uh oh. Now I KNOW something's up." Tailgate squeaked. Megatron stopped next to their table, giving a curt nod.

"Sorry to interrupt you social time, but I need Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge to come with me to the control room." The three warriors looked at each other with concern. "Is everything ok?" Tailgate asked. "Yes, everything in fine. Just need to consult with them on important matters." Megatron gave a reassuring smile. Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge stood up and proceeded to follow the co-captain towards the control room. Swerve and Tailgate gave a nervous glace at each other. Whirl narrowed his optic at the departing mechs. "Everything is not fine. According to his body language, he's wound up like a copper coil. I think trouble's a brewing again." Tailgate started to get jittery. "You don't think it's another sparkeater, do you?" Whirl turned to him. "I doubt it, or they would've made an announcement. I don't know what it is, but it can't be good." Tailgate twitched his fingers. Swerve noticed and took his servos. "I'm sure it's ok. Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge would tell us otherwise. Let's just wait until they come back and ask them about it."

"So what do you make of it?" Rodimus was unusually serious during this meeting. The red sports car had obviously been disturbed by their ships recent scannings. Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge reread the data, looking carefully for any indication of what it was. "It's obvious that these readings are accurate, but the lack of visual confirmation is indeed concerning." Galvatron grunted. Ultra Magnus shifted his weight. "So what should we do?" Galvatron thought for a moment before widening his optics and turning to Scourge. "Scourge, go out there an see what you can find." Ultra Magnus crossed his arms with a huff. "What could he possibly do out there that would tell us anything?" Scourge turned to the Enforcer with a quirked optic ridge. "There's a reason I'm called Scourge the Tracker, you know. Don't think about it too hard." Ultra Magnus facial expression gave away the fact that he still didn't understand. Cyclonus pinched his nasal bridge. "Oh for the love of......Ultra Magnus, Scourge's senses are more advanced that ours. He can see, smell and hear things that we can't. If something's out there, he'll find it." Ultra Magnus scowled at the condescending tone in Cyclonus's voice, before looking at the captains. They nodded. "Alright, but be cautious. Don't engage anything you find." Rodimus turned to the ships controls a pulled the Lost Light to a halt. After arriving at the ship's main dock, Scourge gave one last nod before stretching his wings and soaring out into the emptiness of space. Megatron shut the hatch and the 5 headed back to the control room to wait for his report.

Outside the ship, Scourge's hunting instincts kicked in. He scanned the area, eyes sharply focused, his audials carefully listening for any signs of life. He smelled his surroundings, but nothing picked up. He circled through space, trying to detect anything unusual. After searching for a breem, he decided to return to the ship. "Scourge to the Lost Light, if there was anything nearby, it's gone now. I'm heading.... Wait!! I sense something....smells like....an afterburner trail. Something has been here!" Scourge turned and began to follow the path of the vapors. "I'm going to check it out." He commed. "Affirmative Scourge, just watch yourself." Galvatron responded. Scourge smiled. It was almost like old times. The scent was leading him in the direction behind the ship, but it was not close. In fact, the ship was barely a blip in his view when he suddenly stopped. The smell had become very intense, like he was right on top of it's source. But there was nothing there. Heightening his vision to it's limit, he saw nothing. Then, just as quickly as he had located the scent, it was gone! "What in the pit?" He grunted. He quickly searched for the trail, but nothing came back to him. Sighing, he began to fly towards the ship again. He landed on the dock, greeted by the awaiting mechs.

"Somethings not right. I'm positive I caught the scent of a ship's afterburner fumes. But there was nothing out there to cause it." Rodimus hummed. "Could it have been from a ship that passed through here before us?" Scourge shook his head. "The scent was too potent. Wherever it came from, it had been here within the last 2-4 breems." Cyclonus folded his arms, processing Scourge's report. "We can't do anything if we can't visually prove it's there. That, and I think if something was going to attack us, it would have done so by now. Keep the scans going and see if we eventually find the source of the readings." The captains and Ultra Magnus vented in frustration. "Fine. But this ship is now on full alert." Galvatron shook his helm. "It would be unwise to upset the crew until we locate our little enigma. It could risk a riot breaking out." Megatron interjected. "Agreed, but keep this among yourselves." Galvatron, Scourge and Cyclonus nodded before taking their leave. Once they placed some distance between themselves and the control room, Cyclonus spoke to his comrades internally so no one passing them would know they were even talking to each other.

_"Frag that, I'm not keeping this from Tailgate. He needs to know."_ Galvatron and Scourge didn't physically acknowledge him, but kept the conversation in their private lines. _"If you tell him, he'll have a panic attack for sure."_ Galvatron pointed out. Cyclonus internally huffed. _"If I tell him, I'll be able to help him keep some control on his emotions. If I don't, he'll have a massive attack when he does find out, which also means won't be able to defend himself if needed. Trust me, this is the best way to go about this."_ Scourge frowned. _"We should also inform Whirl and Swerve so they are prepared as well."_ Galvatron and Cyclonus hummed in agreement. With that, they headed towards Cyclonus and Tailgate's habsuite.

Outside the ship, another vessel let down it's cloaking device. It continued to follow it's target at a safe distance. "So, you suspect we're here? No matter, by tomorrow your ship will be in ruins and your minibots will be mine." The dark mech chuckled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here are a few clarifications:
> 
> So basically, internal pings are a way that Cybertronians can speak to one another inside their heads. It's basically an technological form of telepathy via comm link, which was used for espionage during the war, but still accessible if needed.
> 
> Also, even thought the ship has a cloaking device, it is only able to hide them visually. The smells it emits cannot be concealed by merely making a ship invisible. And even though a force field would keep the smells hidden, it'd have the same effect as putting a car inside a garage and turning it on. The people inside the ship would suffocate themselves.


	23. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lost Light encounters a new threat. But what does it want?

Tailgate was sitting at their computer desk, typing out his paperwork from his last shift. He heard the door to the room open, in which Cyclonus walked in. Tailgate jumped out of the chair and threw himself into Cyclonus's arms. "Cyclonus! What's happening? Why did you three get called for a meeting? Are you guys still in trouble for the medbay fight?" Cyclonus caressed his helm, shushing him. "Everything is fine, Tailgate. For now...." Tailgate looked up at his fiancée, optics wide in fear. "Wait, for now? What do you mean _for now_ _?_ " Cyclonus saw that he was heading into the early stages of a panic attack, so he scooped up his little bot and rocked him gently, rubbing circles on his back. "I'm going to explain everything, but I need you to be strong right now. We're meeting Galvatron and Scourge at Swerves in a little bit. Swerve and Whirl are currently being filled in on the situation, themselves. But Tailgate, when we get to the bar, we'll be speaking about this in Primal Vernacular, so as not to rile up the rest of the crew. Can you do you best to remain calm while we're there?" Tailgate gulped. "But won't someone ask why we're speaking Old Cybertronian?" Cyclonus gave him a reassuring squeeze. "If anyone asks, we're giving you an advanced lesson." Tailgate tapped his index digits together. "Ok, I'll be fine. I promise." Cyclonus hugged him firmly. "That's my little warrior."

**"So, you're saying it's obvious another ship is following us. But when Scourge was out looking for it, nothing was there?"** Tailgate was trying to make sure he understood everything as best he could. Galvatron nodded. **"All the data shows that there is definitely something out there, and it has to be a ship of some sort, because Scourge recognized the scent as afterburner fumes."** Scourge grunted. **"I have eons of hunting experience. There's no question in my processor as to what it was. But I can't figure out why I couldn't** **see it?"** Tailgate thought over the information for a while, trying to make sense of it as well. **"I agree with Cyclonus on the fact that if the ship was hostile, it would've let us know it by now. But if they mean no harm, why the secrecy?"** Cyclonus shook his head. **"Who knows? It could also be a trick to catch us off guard. Regardless Tailgate, we must keep our optics peeled for any signs of trouble."** The other mechs hummed in agreement. **"By the way, Tailgate, I must commend you on how well you've learned to speak Primal Vernacular. While you may not have the usual Tetrahexian accent, you come pretty close to it."** Galvatron smiled. Cyclonus took Tailgate's servo proudly. **"I've said the same thing about the accent. But, he is a fast learner and he catches onto the** **pronunciations easily. He'll master the language within the next solar cycle or so."** Tailgate giggled as his cheeks flushed brightly.

Several breems later, the ship was coasting on autopilot. The crew and most of the main staff had retired to their habsuites for the night. Only two assigned mechs were patrolling the whole ship. Galvaton and Whirl were watching a holovid, Scourge and Swerve were chatting and drinking more high grade, and Cyclonus and Tailgate were in recharge. 

On the lowest level of the Lost Light, a crate began to rattle. After a few klicks, the lid was busted off and a Skuxxoid clumsily crawled out. He quickly checked out his surroundings before pulling a transmitter out of his pocket. He tuned into the correct frequency. "Pyrobite.....come in Pyrobite." The answering voice spoke gruffly, slightly irritated. "You're transmission is late." "Ummm yeah well....had to make sure the coast was clear, ya know..." He stuttered. "Is the ship _vulnerable_?" The voice hissed. "Yes, no one knows I'm here. Everyone is in the rooms." The Skuxxoid wheezed. "Excellent, proceed with the _extraction process._ " "Right away, Pyrobite." He rubbed his scaly hands together. He carefully opened the cargo bay door and scanned for guards. Once he saw the halls were empty, he made his way to the engine room. "A well-placed bomb should be enough distraction until I secure the bounty." He sneered. He set the timer for 3 minutes, which would give him enough time to get into position near the lower habsuite level. 

Cyclonus woke to a strange sensation. His spark hummed oddly. Abruptly, he felt pulses of love, joy, comfort.... _carrier_?? He felt the last word slip deep into his processor. Then it clicked. Primus above! The sparkling were communicating! They were finally developed enough to start rippling their EM fields. Cyclonus was overwhelmed. Coolant started to pool in his optics. He looked down at his sleeping conjunx-to-be. Tailgate was deep in recharge. Cyclonus decided to take a risk. Sitting up slightly, he retracted his chest plates. His optics rested on the three little orbs. They had easily tripled in size over the last few deca-cycles. Thank goodness he wouldn't start showing until the orbs detached from his spark and migrated into his gestation chamber. He still hadn't figured out how he was going to tell everyone. He had become too indulged in the proposal that he pushed this on the back burner. He sat in silence, returning the pulses to his sparklings. He told them he loved them, that he and their sire couldn't wait to meet them, and that they would protect them at all costs. The little orbs dimmed and brightened their glow in delight. It made Cyclonus loose himself. After a while, he felt his optics grow heavy. He closed his spark cover and settled back down beside Tailgate. He was just about to drift into recharge, when a huge explosion rocked the ship.

Cyclonus bolted up and frantically searched the room. "Cyclonus!! What the frag was that?!" Tailgate screamed. "Something exploded, sounded like it came from the engine room. Stay here, I'm going to check it out." Cyclonus grabbed his Great Sword and flew out the door. "Please be careful!" Tailgate yelled. He curled himself into the corner of their berth. He was desperately trying to keep a panic attack at bay. He heard shouts outside his door. Other mechs had heard the commotion too and were all rushing to the engine room. "It's ok, it's ok. It was just something malfunctioning. Nothing to worry about.....except there is a ship following us! Oh Primus.... _CYCLONUUUUSSS_!!!" Tailgate wailed and scrambled out the door. He raced toward Swerve's room. He was about to pound violently on his door when a claw reached out from behind it and grabbed him, pulling him inside. "Tailgate! Get your aft in here." Whirl yipped. Tailgate scrambled to his feet, bounding over to Swerve. He gripped the other minibot tightly. "What is going on?"! He was frantic. "I don't know, but calm down. Galvatron and Scourge went to see what happened." Swerve was trying to remain calm himself. Tailgate's optics flared wildly. "The ship!! The other ship!! The one that's been following us!! It attacked us, I know it did!!" Whirl spun around as Tailgate's words sunk in. "Oh frag! You two stay here, the others are gonna need backup." He shot out of the room and down the hall, leaving the two bots alone.

"It was a bomb. Someone rigged a bomb to explode in here." Brainstorm held up a half burned up timer." Everyone's optics darted around in the room. "Who could've done this?" Ratchet asked. Galvatron's head snapped up. "It was that damned ship! There _was_ one following us, after all." The room froze before erupting into a frenzy. "BATTLE STATIONS!! SECURE THE SHIP, NO ONE GOES IN OR COMES OUT!!" Ultra Magnus bellowed. "Rewind!! Is Rewind in here?! Please tell me he's here!! Chromedome burst into the room hysterically. Scourge grabbed his shoulders. "Calm down, We haven't seen him. He isn't with you?" Chromedome shook his head. "Last I saw him was in our room. I was going to come help you guys, but something knocked me offline. When I rebooted, he was gone!" Rodimus screeched in horror "IT WAS A DESTRACTION!! THEY'RE TAKING HOSTAGES!!" Cyclonus's spark dropped. Tailgate was alone in their room!! "TAILGATE!!!" He howled. Scourge was right behind him. "SWERVE, HANG ON, I'M COMING!!" The crew took off in all directions.

Whirl's optic tried to come back online. His helm was buzzing and his HUD was flashing numerous warnings. What happened? He felt like his nerves had been shorted. He tried to stand up, but his arms and legs kept zapping with excess charge. He felt pressure on his arms and garbled voices in front of him. He shook the cloudiness from his processor "Whirl, WHIRL!! Where's Swerve?! Scourge was shaking him uncontrollably. "Uggh, he's in his room. Tailgate's with him." Scourge started to panic. "They're not in there!" Cyclonus rushed up to them. "Tailgate's not in our room! Where is he?!" Whirl finally cleared his helm up. "Tailgate was with Swerve. If they're not there, where are they?!" Cyclonus and Scourge shot off screaming their mate's designations frantically. Whirl ran after them. "What is going on?!" He felt something grab his shoulders and whip him around. He was about to swing but he calmed slightly we he saw Galvatron behind him. "There was a bomb put in the engine room. A rouse to get our attention away from the habsuites. Rewind is missing." Whirl clacked his claws in anger. "So are Tailgate and Swerve." Galvatron snapped his digits. "They're capturing the minibots, it seems. Come on, let's find those sick sons of glitches!"

Swerve opened his optics. His whole body was tingling. He recognized this feeling, it was the aftershocks stun blaster. He blinked his optics. "Where am I" Am I moving?" He looked around. He was in a cage. Fear gripped him hard. He heard a groan behind him. He saw Tailgate and Rewind in separate cages. Tailgate looked like he was unconscious and Rewind was stirring. "Oh my god, what happened? Uggh....S-Swerve! Tailgate? Holy slag! What's going on?! Why are we doing in cages?!" Swerve and Rewind looked ahead of them and saw their abductor guiding the hover slab that their prisons were on. "Fragging Skuxxoid!! Where are you taking us?!" Rewind yelled, slamming his servos on the bars. The Skuxxoid grinned darkly at them. "Taking you to my employer. Pyrobite has big plans for you!" Swerve tried to process the information. "Pyrobite? Who the pit is Pyrobite?" "You'll find out soon enough." The reptile man replied as he activated his transmitter. "Pyrobite, I've secured the goods. Permission to activate space bridge?" "Permission granted." A voice hissed. 


	24. Blind Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus is distraught over Tailgate's kidnapping, leading him to make a very dangerous move.

"It's a micro space bridge." Brainstorm explained, holding up the little disk. "These were invented during the latter years of the war. It provided a way for both factions to come and go from battles quickly." Rodimus clenched his servos. "So that's how the abductors got the minibots off the ship. Any way to track where they went?" Brainstorm shook his helm. "That was one of the many benefits of these things, practically impossible to follow it's user." Scourge furrowed his brow before pointing his claw into the scientist's chest. "You're the genius of this crew, can't you figure it out? Every klick that passes means less time for us to rescue them!" Brainstorm pushed the claw back. "I said it was practically impossible, I didn't say completely. Of course I'm working on it!"

In the back of the room, Cyclonus may have looked calm, but inside, he was a raging inferno. 'I should've stayed with him.' He thought. 'I'm his future husband, his protector, how could I have let him be taken? I've got to get him and the others back!' He stopped his internal rant once he felt the EM ripples from the sparklings. Fear, anxiety, sadness.... He sent them soothing pulses, assuring them that everything was going to be ok, that their sire was going to be home soon. He knew he shouldn't go with the rescue team. It would put his sparklings in harms way. But he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. Besides, he was more that confident in his skills as a warrior to allow any harm to come to them. "We may know how they were taken, but _who_ took them is the real question." Megatron spoke. "Nothing we've found so far has hinted to the afthole's identity."

It was then that Whirl stepped forward. "I know who it was." Everyone turned to the seething copter. "It was a mech named Pyrobite. He kidnaps minibots, breeds them and sells the offspring. He believes that minibots are still minorities in Cybetronian culture, that they are slaves and nothing more." Galvatron placed his servo on the blue flier's shoulder. "What makes you think it was him?" Whirl looked into Galvatron's optics, his own burning bright. "While I was laying on the floor after getting blindsided, I saw a Skuxxoid before I completely blacked out. I heard the dirty glitch mention his name." Megatron uncrossed his arms. "Are you sure that your memory is accurate?" Whirl glared at Megatron. "Do you know me to be the kind of mech who would forget the face of a fragger who gave me a cheap shot?? Or who was behind it? It's not like every bot that ever attacked me is now dead, save for Cyclonus. Still question my memory, eh _captain?_ "Megatron hummed in understanding. "Wait a klick! Brainstorm, are these micro space bridges only able to be used once?" Can't we just use this one to send us to it's last know coordinates?"

Brainstorm blinked. "CHROMEDOME!! YOUR A GENIUS!" This caught Cyclonus's full attention. Gripping his Great Sword tightly, he stepped towards Galvatron. "Let's get going before it's too late." He secretly turned off his comm link. 'Nothing will stand in my way. I promise you, Tailgate, I _will_ bring you home.' He thought to himself. Galvatron nodded. "Let me, Scourge, Cyclonus and Whirl go. If too many of us leave, it'll give away our element of surprise. The rest of you can stand by incase we need assistance." The captain's nodded. "Alright, but watch for traps. We don't know exactly what you'll be heading into. When you're ready to return, we'll reopen the bridge and bring you back." Galvatron's cannon began to hum dangerously. "Got it. And whatever or whoever we encounter will be obliterated on the spot. And I can guarantee you that nothing will be left of this Pyrobite, or his ship, when we're done with it!" He turned to Brainstorm. "Activate it." Brainstorm dropped the disc and it tore a portal as soon as it hit the ground. The four warriors stepped through and disappeared in a flash of light. Ultra Magnus noticed Chromedome was still standing with them. "I assumed you'd have wanted to go with them." Chromedome shook his helm. "Rewind made me promise him that if I wasn't able to enter a battle with a clear helm, I wouldn't. Well Magnus, right now, I don't."

Several thousand kilometers away, the three minibots hung in chains on the walls of the lowest levels. They were getting whipped and beaten mercilessly by a non-sentient drone. "That's enough for now." A voice called out. The drone stopped and proceeded to back against the wall and power off. The minibots wearily looked up and beheld their captor. He was tall and lanky, but not spindly like Whirl. His paint was green with zigzag blue accents. He looked like his alt mode was some kind of tank. He leaned towards them and let our a sigh. "I must say, I was quite disappointed when I learned that the Lost Light was allowing you lowly minibots to interact as though you were worthy of their luxuries. Tsk, you'd think that you pathetic piles of scrap would remember your places in society. Well' I'm going to fix that for you."

He pulled two electrowhips out of his subspace."W-what are you going to do to us?" Tailgate squeaked. The sadistic bot grinned devilishly. "First, I'm going to whip you into submission. Then, I'm going to make you frag each other until you are all carrying. Then, I'm going to sell your sparklings to the highest bidders. This will be your lives until you either can't reproduce anymore or die. With that being said, which whip do you want me to start with, Screaming Meanie or Light Bright?" Rewind spit at the crazed mech's feet. "Frag you." The pyschopath chuckled. "Screaming Meanie it is, then." Their agonizing screams filled the ship.

A level above them, the space bridge zapped open and the four mechs entered cautiously. Whirl and Scourge were equipped with automatic laser blasters, Galvatron had a blaster and his fusion cannon, and Cyclonus had his sword clipped to his back and a blaster in his servo. They looked at their surroundings before moving forward slowly. "Just like old times, eh?" Galvatron quipped. Scourge and Cyclonus grunted. "Only this time we aren't being led by a malfunctioning chiptard." Galvatron glared at Scourge who gave him a sly smile. "Cut the comedy and focus!" He hissed. Galvatron walked center front, while Cyclonus and Scourge covered his sides and Whirl took the rear. "Be ready to fire if you see anything."

The quad headed further down the corridor, looking in every room they came across. "We're wasting time! We need to find them now!" Cyclonus growled. "Easy, Cyclonus, we'll find them. They have to be here somewhere." A sudden shriek echoed throughout the ship. "That's them! Tailgate! I'm coming little one!!" He took off towards the sound. "Cyclonus, get back here! Arrgh, stupid slagger!" The other three chased after him. Cyclonus rounded a corner and was met by a large group of drone guards. He ducked into an empty room at breakneck speed and began firing at them. The drones returned the gun fire, and soon Galvatron, Scourge and Whirl joined in. Whirl crouched below Cyclonus while Galvatron and Scourge attacked from a room across the hall. 

The fighting caught the attention of Pyrobite. "Well, that didn't take long at all. Seems a rescue party is attempting to reclaim you. Heh, no matter, I'll take care of them myself. Don't go anywhere, not like you can anyway." He turned off his whip and left the room. Tailgate, Rewind and Swerve hung painfully from their arms, bodies leaking energon from large gashes caused by the inflicted torture. "D-do you think they'll find us." Swerve whimpered. Tailgate's visor glowed. "I know they will, but until they get here, we've got to try and free ourselves." He turned his helm to Rewind. "Does your camera still have a built in laser?" Rewind's optics lit up. "Holy slag! I completely forgot about that." Aiming his head, he began to cut away their shackles. While he worked Tailgate lifted his head to the ceiling. "Cyclonus, please, be safe and hurry." He whispered. 

The battle continued in the hall. The group had managed to take out at least half of the guards. Galvatron's comm link buzzed. It was from Rachet. "Yes Ratchet?" Galvatron answered. The medics voice was laced with fury. "Galvatron, please tell me that Cyclonus is not there with you?" Galvatron glanced over at Cyclonus and Whirl. "Yes, he is. I can't talk right now. We're in the middle of a shootout." The medic bellowed on the other end of the comm. "Galvatron! You have _got_ to get him outta there! He's carrying!" Galvatron froze, optics wide in horror. "HE"S WHAT??!!" Cyclonus paused when he heard Galvatron. He knew immediately what had happened. "Scrap, not now!" He muttered. "You heard me! Get him back here, now!! I'm about to open the space bridge." Ratchet hollered. A klick later and the bridge ripped open behind them. Galvatron snapped his head towards Whirl. "Whirl grab Cyclonus and get him through the bridge! He's carrying!" Whirl and Scourge turned in shock. Before Cyclonus could protest, Whirl grabbed the jet around his waist and flung himself through the opening. Cyclonus tried to break away. "No!" He roared just as the bridge snapped shut.

The minibots had just finished cutting themselves free when they heard Cyclonus's cry. "That was Cyclonus!" Tailgate shrieked. Swerve grabbed the blaster from the drone in the corner. He fired at the door, knocking it off it's tracks. "Let's go, I think they're above us." He ordered. The three bots rushed towards the commotion. Galvatron and Scourge kept up the assault. "At ease. I'll handle this from here." Galvatron and Scourge scowled as Pyrobite stepped up from behind the drones. Galvatron stepped forward to meet him. "So you must be Pyrobite. Hmph, you not as impressive as I'd imagined." Pyrobite chuckled. "Galvatron. I see why you have the reputation you do. You're carnage is most admirable. But I'm surprised to see you've given up your role as leader of the Decepticons in favor of degrading yourself as a minibot sympathizer. Disgusting." Galvatron gritted his denta. "I may no longer be the leader of the Decepticons, but I am still a force to be reckoned with. Return the minibots, and I'll make sure your demise it quick." Pyrobite burst out laughing. "You _were_ a force to be reckoned with, but now you're nothing more that a soft has-been. And I'm going to take every bit of pleasure from dismantling you piece by piece!"

Pyrobite lunged at Galvatron, their servos locking together. They began wrestling each other, kicking and punching relentlessly. "Scourge, go find the minibots and get them to safety!" "But what about you?" Scourge yelled. "I'll be fine, I'll meet you back at the ship. Get going!" Galvatron landed a kick to Pyrobite's abdomen. Scourge turned and flew off to find them. He didn't have to go far. As he whipped around a corner, he almost collided with Rewind. "Scourge! You're here!" Swerve tackled him in a hug." Scourge picked him up and looked them over. "You've been hurt." He frowned. "Don't worry about that now, we've got to get outta here!" Rewind barked. Tailgate looked around, noticing Cyclonus wasn't with Scourge. "Where's Cyclonus? Is he alright?" Scourge clenched his servos. "He's fine. We had to send him back to the Lost Light." Tailgate began to tremble. "Oh Primus, he's been hurt, hasn't he." Scourge stood up and began to push them down the hall. "I promise he's ok. I'll explain later. First, we've got to get to a spot where the space bridge can be opened." They went back into the dungeon where Scourge commed for the bridge. Once it was open, they stepped through.

"Scourge to Galvatron. The minibots and I are back on the Lost Light." "Affirmative Scourge. See you soon." Galvatron currently had the upper hand on Pyrobite. He speared the maniac through a wall. The move temporarily stunned them both. Pyrobite reached forward and flung Galvatron across the room. Galvatron's back hit something rough. Glancing behind himself, he saw that they were in the ships energon storage bay. An idea suddenly came to him. Pyrobite slowly advanced toward him, flicking an electro whip on and pulling his arm backwards. "Some mighty leader. Nothing but a weak, worthless glitch." He sent the whip cracking at Galvatron. Galvatron shot his servo up and caught the end of the whip. Electricity crackled through his frame and around him, but he was too furious to care. Pyrobite stood in surprise, just long enough for Galvatron to yank the whip from him and kick his knees, breaking them on impact. Pyrobite fell back into a energon storage container. He looked at up and realized he was staring right down Galvatron's cannon barrel. "Galvatron to the Lost Light. Open the bridge. I'm coming back." With one last glare at Pyrobite, his cannon lit up brightly as the space bridge opened behind him.

"All. Hail. Galvatron." 

As he stepped back into the opening, he fired. The blast vaporized Pyrobite and ignited the energon crates. The ship exploded, sending debris and shrapnel into space. 

Galvatron entered the Lost Light, collapsing to his knees when he got there. Scourge, Swerve and Tailgate rushed up to him. They had already been treated at the medbay. "Galvatron are you ok?" Galvatron stood up shakily, taking Tailgate's servos into his. "I'm fine, little one." He turned to Scourge. "Where is he?" Scourge frowned. "He's in his habsuite. Whirl is with him." "I've got a bone to pick with him." Galvatron snarled. He stormed off towards the habsuites. "What is going on? Why is Galvatron mad at Cyclonus?" Tailgate was worried and terrified. Scourge took him by the servo. "I'll see you back at our room, babe. I've got to go deal with something." Swerve nodded, worried as well. He waved as Tailgate was led away. 

"I can't believe you'd be so stupid! _I'm_ the one who makes poor choices here, not _you!_ You're the former SIC of the Decepticon army, for Primus's sake. Slag like this below you!" Whirl was pissed and Cyclonus knew it. "Did you really think I would just sit here and not do something? The sire of my sparklings was kidnapped, and I'm not going to let my current condition stop me from protecting him!" Whirl's optic grew wide. "Wait, _sparklings?_ You're carrying more than one?!" Cyclonus sighed. He should've know this would happen. "Yes. A trine." Whirl stared at him, clacking his claws in agitation. "So you're telling me, that you not only put one sparkling in danger, but _three_ _?_ What the frag!" Whirl threw his arms up before spinning around and putting his helm right in Cyclonus's face. "I swear, if you weren't in your current state, I'd shoot you between your optics."

Galvatron burst into the room, followed closely by Scourge and Tailgate. Great, just wonderful. Galvatron clenched his fists so hard they shook. Scourge looked livid and Tailgate looked confused and scared. "Out of all the years I've know you, Cyclonus, never did I imagine you'd do something so reckless!" Galvatron snarled. Scourge pointed at Tailgate. "You never told him, did you?" Cyclonus looked at Tailgate before lowering his helm. He was wracked with guilt. "Do I know what? What's wrong?" Tailgate asked. Scourge gestured at Tailgate to step toward Cyclonus. Nervously, Tailgate obeyed. "Tell him, or I will." Scourge crossed his arms. Tailgate walked up to Cyclonus. He cupped Cyclonus's face, bringing his optics up to meet his. "Cyclonus, what is it? What am I supposed to know? Please tell me." Cyclonus swallowed hard. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. This was supposed to be perfect. It was far from it, now. 

"Tailgate, forgive me. I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I was blinded by fear and anger. I just.....can't lose you. Especially not now. Not when I'm......" He broke off. He tried to pull his face away from Tailgate, but Tailgate held him firm. "Cyclonus, please, you can tell me. I won't judge you or hate you." Whirl huffed. "You might when he finally gets to the point." He muttered. Tailgate shot him a look, before turning back to Cyclonus. "Cyclonus, if we're going to be conjunx, we've got to communicate with each other. Whatever it is obviously has yourself and the others very upset. Please, tell me what I can do to help you." Cyclonus shut his optics. Coolant had begun to form in them. Tailgate reached up and wiped them away. He stroked his thumb on the side of the old mech's helm. Cyclonus said a quick prayer to Primus. 

"Tailgate, I'm carrying. You're going to be a sire." Tailgate blinked as the words sank in. A sire? Cyclonus was carrying? Wait, what?! "Cyclonus! We're going to be parents?! Oh my god! This is wonderful!" He hugged his partner tightly. He retracted his mask and planted a passionate kiss on the scarred lips. Then it dawned on him. "Wait, you came to the ship. To save us. You were fighting when you knew you were carrying?! Cyclonus!!" Tailgate couldn't believe it. Cyclonus was not one to make foolish decisions like that. He looked at Cyclonus sadly. "Why would you do that? Why would you put our sparkling in danger?" Whirl coughed obnoxiously. Cyclonus's glared at him. "I'm......expecting a trine."

"WHAT??!!" Galvatron shrieked. He snatched Cyclonus by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Whirl and Scourge jumped forward and grabbed Galvatron's arms, trying to pull him off. "Galvatron, calm down! Let him go!" Scourge tried to talk him down. Tailgate stood back and cried. "Please don't hurt them. Please!" Galvatron caught his breath before slowly releasing Cyclonus. He growled as he walked toward the window. "Cyclonus." He sighed. "I know you love Tailgate. And I know you love your sparklings. But I don't understand why you didn't stop and think before putting them in harm's way. Would it have been worth it to possibly lose not only Tailgate, but his creations as well?" Cyclonus was shaking. He was angry at himself for allowing such poor judgement to cloud his logic. If he made these kind of choices, how could he possibly be a good parent?"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't bear to think of what that monster was doing to him. I thought my skills would be good enough to keep myself and them safe. But I allowed my emotions to control me. I cannot take back my actions, but I can promise to never allow myself to be so arrogant and selfish in the future." He knelt down to Tailgate, trying to keep optic contact. Coolant began to trickle down his face. Tailgate reached forward and hugged the warrior. "I forgive you. And I'm glad you're safe. Now let's move on and start preparing for our conjunx ceremony and the arrival of our sparklings." He smiled softly. Cyclonus smiled back. "I believe the first thing we should do is get Cyclonus to the medbay to get him his carrrier's energon. Scourge suggested. Galvatron gave a hum of approval. Whirl stepped up and took Cyclonus's arm and flung it over his shoulders. "Come on horn head. You've got some scraplets to feed." Cyclonus laughed. He allowed himself to be led out the door. Inside his chest, he felt the ripples of excitement, comfort and contentment. Yes, everything was going to be fine.


	25. Sleeplessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galvatron can't recharge. Whirl gives him a distraction.
> 
> WARNING: TIRED OF SEX, YET??

Galvatron couldn't recharge. While he had forgiven Cyclonus for what he did, his spark was uneasy. After all, his former SIC was carrying. Not only carrying, but a trine at that. Though very common with seekers, that still put a lot of strain on the frame. At least the cause of the surge was now known. Galvatron and Cyclonus had broken up millennia ago, but he still cared deeply for him. He was worried for his friend. He hoped that the sparklings would be healthy, that there would be no complications during the birth. Cyclonus may have put on the front of a emotionless, calloused old gruff, but Galvatron knew better. He knew the stoic mech was gentle, kind, and overly protective of those closest to him, almost to the point of being considered overkill. That was shown the most through his unwavering loyalty to Galvatron during the war. And Tailgate. Sweet little Tailgate. The poor thing had missed so much during the six million years he was buried. The war, Cybertron's downfall, their crimes. He was naïve, but had a big heart. He would adapt quickly.

"Think you should shut off those thoughts of yours and get some fragging recharge?" Whirl grumbled as he turned over on their berth and wrapped his spindly arm around Galvatron's waist. Galvatron smiled down at him softly. "I'd love to, but it's hard to silence thoughts that are coming and going a mile a klick." Whirl hummed. "Maybe you just need something to take your mind off it all." He murmured, running his claw up Galvatron's chest. Galvatron chuckled. "Maybe. Depends on what you mean by _something._ " He mused. He took his servo and began rubbing up and down Whirl's thigh. Whirl pushed his leg out slightly. Galvatron stopped and gave a firm squeeze, slightly denting the plating. Whirl grunted. Galvatron rolled over so that he was on top of Whirl. He began to kiss Whirl's neck, slowly working his way down his chassis.

Whirl groaned when Galvatron's lips grazed his interface panel. "I thought you liked being dominated when you frag?" Whirl gasped as Galvatron plucked a wire in his hip seam. "I do, but tonight I was to make love to you, not frag you." Hearing that made Whirl's whole frame shudder. His interface panel snapped back, spike pressurizing quickly. Galvatron licked his lip plates, gathering up a generous amount of oral fluid. He licked the tip of Whirl's spike before slowly working his way down. His glossa twirled around it as he sucked gently. Whirl bucked his hips. "Frag!" He spat. Galvatron ignored him.

Galvatron set a steady pace, bobbing his head up and down on the length. Once the spike was coated with fluid, he took hold of it and began to slowly twist his servo as it followed his mouth up and down. Whirl moaned loudly. "God! What else can you do with that mouth of yours?" Galvatron kept his mouth around the spike as he answered. "This." He jammed his head down, taking Whirl's spike all the way down into his throat until his mouth was flush with Whirl's pelvis. " _Ah-ah AHHH!_ " Whirl belted as he overloaded hard. Galvatron kept his head still, swallowing every bit of transfluid. He only pulled away when Whirl squirmed, alerting him to the overstimulation. He gave one last suck as he removed his mouth, resulting in an obscene pop. 

"That was....wow..." Whirl gasped, trying to catch his breath. Galvatron chuckled. "Hope you can handle more, because I'm not finished yet." He placed one of his servos on Whirl's abdomen, and the other he used his digit to circle the rim of Whirl's valve. The copter shuddered. He traced the outside before dipping it inside. "I want to make sure this doesn't hurt tonight. Like I said, we're making love." He inserted another digit. Whirl grunted in pleasure. Whirl wasn't known for gentle interfacing either, but this was a nice change of pace. He shut his optic, focusing on the sensations flowing through his circuits. He felt the beginnings of another overload taking form. He was so lost in the moment that he didn't notice Galvatron's third or fourth digits enter him. That is, until Galvatron slowly spread the apart. Whirl trembled as his overload washed over him. 

"There we go. Now we're ready." Galvatron whispered. He retracted his own panel. His spike hardened and he took hold of it at the base. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on one of Whirl's prongs. After lining himself up, he pushed forward. Whirl arched his back as he felt his valve stretch welcoming the intrusion. Galvatron groaned passionately as he continued to enter the warm heat. Once he was fully inside, he wrapped one servo behind Whirl's neck and the other on his hip. He pulled back back until he was almost out and thrusted back in. Whirl saw stars. His valve made wet, sloppy noises as Galvatron rocked into him. Whirl reached up and wrapped his arms around Galvatron's neck. "Mmmmnn, yeah, so good." He moaned. Galvatron grinned. "Yes. You feel wonderful. You're so beautiful, all spread out beneath me. Your valve feels as though it's pulling me in. Like it's inhaling it. Ngh, not gonna last....rrrrghh."

Galvatron gave a deep thrust as he threw his head back and keened. He shot his transfluid deep inside Whirl. He gripped his berthmate tightly. Whirl crashed into another overload himself, valve clenching down rapidly, milking Galvatron's spike of all it's contents. They stilled for a bit, relishing in the bliss. Galvatron bent down and pulled Whirl into a long kiss. Carefully, he pulled out. Transfluid flowed slowly out of Whirl's valve. He whined as he felt the gradual emptiness. Galvatron laid down beside Whirl, spooning into his back. Whirl twisted his helm around, demanding another kiss. Galvatron smirked. "Ready for round 3?" He teased. Whirl gave his version of a grin. "If you are." Galvatron reached down and lifted Whirl's leg by hooking him under his knee. He entered Whirl again, struggling to keep himself from getting to worked up. 

Whirl reached his arm back and behind Galvatron's helm. He twisted the upper part of his chassis so he could keep his face on the side of Galvatron's. Galvatron once again set a comfortable pace. He held onto Whirl's leg to keep his path unobstructed. Whirl vents kept in time with the thrusts, and once again he felt the charge building. "Mmmmm this is nice. We should do this more often." Whirl whispered. Galvtron sighed into Whirl's audio. "Anything for you." He murmured. This time Whirl orverloaded first. He mewled as the mesh of his valve walls constricted. The sensation pulled Galvatron over the edge as well. He groaned as he rode out his release. By the time they came down from the high, both mechs were overly sensitive. 

After a trip to the wash racks and cleaning up the berth, Galvatron laid down and Whirl tucked himself under his arm. He lazily traced circles on Galvatron's chest. "By the way, I've yet to see your alt mode. What is it?" Galvatron laughed. "You know my fusion cannon on my arm?." "Yeah?" "Well, I become a bigger fusion cannon." Whirl looked up and blinked. "What is it with you former Decepticon leaders and your gun modes?" Galvatron threw his head back and laughed loudly. "I guess we have good taste." Whirl gave him a playful punch. "Yeah, if you like the taste of plasma bolts." They both laughed. Whirl sighed. "You're worried about him, aren't you?" Galvatron frowned. "Yeah. I just want him and his family to be safe and happy. But I still get upset at myself for our failed relationship. I don't want him to start making the mistakes I did. I don't want him to end up pushing Tailgate away."

Whirl placed his claw under Galvatron's chin. He turned Galvatron's helm to look into his optic. "Listen, I've been on this fragging ship with them way longer than you have. They went through so much slag before they finally confessed their feelings to each other. If Tailgate hasn't been pushed away by now, he's not going to be. Especially since he's going to be a sire. That you can be sure of." Galvatron hugged his mate tightly. "I'm so glad he found someone who can give him more than I could. That helps me let go of the past. They were meant for each other. And I don't know about you, but I can't wait to meet their sparklings." Whirl nodded. "Yeah. It'll be nice to have some brats to chase after. I'm going to give them each their own grenade when they're born." Galvatron rolled his optics. "Oh yeah. Cyclonus would have no issues with that whatsoever." Whirl snickered. "We should get some recharge now. Got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. An epic conjunx endura ceremony ain't gonna plan itself. Galvatron pulled the cover up over them both. "No, it won't."


	26. Planning for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus and Tailgate discuss their conjunx endura ceremony, and an exciting night ends with their destination established.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So I've been asked to make my chapters a little more lengthy, which is a great idea! However, that means I will probably be able to upload one or two chapters a week rather than five to seven chapters, due to my first online college term beginning tomorrow. I'm so grateful for your continued support. Please leave a kudos and bookmark this story to keep up with it as I continue to update. Also, this chapter has a lot of Cybertronian slang words used. Search Cybertronian Slang on Google and there you will find numerous definitions/explanations. Love you all!

Tailgate sat with Cyclonus in the room. They were scrolling through datapad after datapad, looking for ideas that they could use for their conjunx endura ceremony. Correction, _Tailgate_ was looking for ideas. Cyclonus was just sitting and listening. And by listening, he was trying to persuade Tailgate to keep things simple. Primus, why did Rewind have to show The Wedding Planner at the last movie night? "Wow, Scourge was right! Human weddings are over the top!" Tailgate had said. Ever since, Tailgate had wanted this ceremony to be just this side of a fiasco. Tailgate was currently rambling on and on about human wedding attire. "....I mean, those wedding dresses sure are pretty, but I'm not wearing one! I'd look stupid. Don't you think so?" Cyclonus grunted. "Cybertronians don't wear such things. But back in Tetrahex, couples would freshen up their paint and add accents if they chose to do so." Tailgate thought about it before his optics lit up in excitement. "Oooh oooh! Humans don't let each other see what they're wearing until the bride walks down the aisle. Could we do that?" Cyclonus frowned. "Do what? The attire surprise or walking down the aisle?" Tailgate beamed. "Both!! That is...if you're ok with that? I like a lot of the things humans do when they get married." Tailgate paused, and Cyclonus looked at him with concern. A sudden realization had just dawned on the little bot. "What's wrong?" Cyclonus asked.

Tailgate began tapping his index digits together, a tell tale sign that he was overthinking something. "Nothing." Cyclonus frowned again. He took Tailgate under his chin firmly. Pulling the bot's face up to meet his, he leaned down. Cyclonus looked slightly annoyed. "You know better than that. After all this time, you think I can't tell when something's eating at that processor of yours? Now I'll ask again, what's wrong?" Tailgate swallowed, finally deciding not to pick a fight with him. "Well, I'm sure Cybertronians don't do all that stuff that humans do. And now that I think of it, I have no idea _what_ we do. I wasn't online for very long before I got buried for six million years. What are conjunx ceremonies like, Cyclonus? Surely you've been to a few, being upper class and all." Cyclonus hummed in acknowledgement. "I have. And I'll gladly tell you what I know." Cyclonus shifted, reaching down to try and pull Tailgate onto his lap. Tailgate pushed away his servos. "Cyclonus, I told you, if you want me on your lap, tell me and I'll climb up myself. You're going to overexert yourself." Cyclonus frowned, hard. "And _I_ told you that just because I'm sparked doesn't mean I'm weak." Tailgate folded his arms. "I never said you were weak, but excuse me for caring about the well being of the carrier of my sparklings." Cyclonus sighed. "I apologize. I'm just not used to having others fuss over me, nor having physical limitations. I know you mean well." Tailgate's optics softened. "I understand. Now, about those ceremonies?"

Cyclonus wrapped his arms around Tailgate's waist. "Well, each city had their own ideas of what was to be done. Tetrahexian traditions were focused around prayers and beliefs. For example, if a couple becoming conjunx endura consisted of a flier and a dustkiss- _argh!_ " Cyclonus cursed as he bent down to rub the spot where Tailgate had just kicked him. The minibot's optics shot daggers at him. "Must you use such slaggy word choices, Cyclonus?" Cyclonus glared right back at him. "Don't kick me again you mouthy little mudslogger." "Whatever, burnout." Tailgate rolled his optics. "Keep it up, groundpounder...." Cyclonus growled. Tailgate huffed. "Kite." He knew that last one would get under Cyclonus's armor. It's not a word one uses around a seeker unless you wanted your throat torn open. Tailgate didn't care. Partly because he knew Cyclonus wouldn't do that, partly because Cyclonus was the one who started throwing around the unnecessary slang. Cyclonus grabbed Tailgate's shoulders and jerked him up towards his face, eyes burning a deep shade of crimson. " _Now_ who's using poor word choices, _hmm?_ " Tailgate narrowed his visor. "If you can be offensive, so can I. Don't like it? Get recycled. On that note, are you gonna finish telling me what I want to know?" Cyclonus sighed.

"Very well. As I was saying, if a couple becoming conjunx endura consisted of a flier and a _grounder_ , they would perform what's called a Blessing of the Frames. The grounder would place their servos on the wings of their partner, and pray for protection over them in the skies. Likewise, the flier would place their servos on the other's tires and pray for protection over them on the land." Tailgate's optics were wide with awe. "That sounds so amazing! What else did they do?" Cyclonus chuckled. "There is one ritual which is very significant for bots who worship the Guiding Hand, which as you know, I do. For each god that makes up the Guiding Hand, incense is lit and a prayer is sung asking for a specific blessing. This ritual, Tailgate, is one that I would very much like for us to do. To me, a conjunx ceremony isn't proper without that part." Tailgate took Cyclonus's servos in his. He retracted his face mask and planted several soft kisses on the scarred digits. "Cyclonus, of course we will. I know how much your faith means to you. And I know how much Tetrahexian traditions mean to you, too. Tetrahex is your home, and I may have been born in Rivets Field, but as far as I'm concerned, Tetrahex is _my_ home as well. Whatever you want, I want." Cyclonus's spark melted. Just when he thinks that Tailgate couldn't be any more perfect. "I appreciate that very much, little one. If I may ask, are there any rituals you'd like to be done?" Tailgate thought for a moment before his optics lit up brightly.

"Actually, yes! Some of the Earth stuff really blew my mind. This engagement ring you gave me takes my breath away every time I look at it. I can have a ring made for you, and you can make another one for me, then we'll give them to each other during the ceremony. Oh, vows! We need to give each other vows. Ummm, crystal flowers would be pretty. But you know what I really want? Well, other than marrying you, of course." Cyclonus leaned forward. "And what's that?" "A reception!" Tailgate twitched in excitement. "We can have a cake, we can ask Swerve to make everyone drinks, and dancing! Can't forget the dancing!" Cyclonus laughed. "Alright, I'll make you a proposition. We'll do all of your preferences, and mine, on one condition." Tailgate nodded. "Anything you say, babe." Cyclonus laughed again. "When we touch up our paint and choose our accent details, no dramatic changes. I don't want us to feel like we're marrying strangers." Tailgate giggled. "Well duh! I had a hard enough time winning you over the first time. _Reeaalllyyy_ don't want to have to fight for your love again." Oops. Tailgate froze. "I-I mean, not that I wouldn't i-if I needed to. I mean, you're totally worth it, b-but I'd rather just- _mmph!"_ Cyclonus ceased his rattling with a long, deep kiss. When he pulled away, the little bot was in a daze. "I understand what you mean. No explanations needed." Tailgate sighed passionately. "Mmmkay."

Later that evening, Tailgate and Cyclonus had the group over for game night. The gaming systems had really grown on them tremendously. Other that their usual banter and occasionally tossing a fun insult or two at each other, it was relatively quiet. But a quarter of the way into their current game, Cyclonus yelped, doubling over in his seat. The others snapped their helms towards him. "Cyclonus?! Cyclonus, are you ok? What's wrong?" Tailgate scrambled over to him. Cyclonus gasped. " Ah-I'm ok. I think the sparklings are disengaging." Galvatron stood up. "Let's get you over to your berth, then." He put Cyclonus's arm over his shoulders and led him across the room. Cyclonus laid himself down carefully. "Open your spark panels, mech. I wanna see this!" Whirl clacked his claws with excitement. "Wait, I'll get a mirror so you can see too, Cyclonus." Swerve disappeared into the wash racks. He quickly returned and Cyclonus proceeded to retract his chest plates. As soon as his spark was exposed, everyone leaned in to witness the process. Sure enough, the three orbs began to pull away from his spark, causing Cyclonus to wince at the sharp jolts. The sparklings swirled in small circles as they floated down his sternum and vanished into his abdomen. "Are they...? Tailgate shifted nervously. Scourge took his servo. "We'll find out soon." Cyclonus was laying as still as he could with his optics shut. He vented slowly as he waited. After an agonizing few moments, he felt them. As they settled in the lining of his gestation tank, they sent pulses to their mother, letting him know that they were safe.

Cyclonus slowly opened his optics, letting out a vent of relief. "They made it." He breathed. A collective sigh was made by the group. As Cyclonus closed his chest plates, Tailgate kissed his forehelm. "I love you." He whispered, placing his servo on his mate's abdomen. It hit Tailgate out of nowhere. He yipped as he pulled his servo back in surprise. Everyone jumped and Swerve grabbed his shoulder. "What happened?" Tailgate looked at his servo. "I-I could've swore...." Galvatron took Tailgate's servo gently and placed it back on Cyclonus's stomach. Tailgate was about to pull away again when something stopped him. He stilled, focusing hard. _Sire......love.....excitement....comfort....joy._ His lips began to tremble. "Yes, you can feel them now." Galvatron told him in a hushed tone. Tailgate looked at Cyclonus. The larger mech cupped the side of Tailgate's face. He began to sit up, watching to make sure he didn't move to quickly. "I heard them. Cyclonus, they know who I am." Tailgate sobbed quietly. "Of course they do, little one. Why wouldn't they?" Cyclonus murmured. Tailgate wiped the coolant from his visor. "Because they haven't seen me yet. I mean, they would know who you are because they're inside you. But how do they know I'm their dad?" Scourge knelt down beside him. "Your EM field. Just as each bot's EM field is unique to themselves, it is unique to their offspring. Since they were created by you and Cyclonus, they instinctively know their parent's fields. Sparklings aren't strong enough to send their pulses outside of their carriers until they descend. But now, they are developed enough for you to be able to feel their emotions." Tailgate stood in silence. "Might wanna answer them, squirt." Whirl remarked. Oh, right. Tailgate placed the side of his helm against Cyclonus. He sent them love, adoration, comfort, excitement and reassurance. "Daddy's here, babies. We're all here." He cooed. The other mechs pushed their fields towards the two parents, each adding their own thoughts of encouragement. The sparklings rippled with joy.

Cyclonus felt himself warm up slightly. "Tailgate, there is something we need to discuss." Tailgate looked up at his fiancée. "Umm, ok. Should the others leave?" Cyclonus chuckled. "No, this pertains to them as well." "Ok. I'll grab some chairs." Tailgate hurried to their storage closet. "I'll grab us some energon." Swerve added. After everyone was comfortable, Cyclonus addressed them. "As I'm sure you're all aware, the Lost Light will be passing by Cybertron in the next three lunar cycles or so. And while this ship has been mine and Taigate's home for several years, and we've made some wonderful memories here, I do not see myself birthing nor raising sparklings here." He turned to Tailgate, looking at the minibot with hope. "Tailgate, I wish to return to Tetrahex. I'm not privy to medical involvements unless absolutely necessary. So, I want to have a home built for us so that I may deliver in a more intimate setting, and make a life for us there. What do you say?" Tailgate shifted with a look of slight confusion. "That sounds great to me, but what about them?" He motioned to the other mechs. "I don't want to leave them behind." Cyclonus gave Tailgate's leg a reassuring squeeze before looking at their friends. "I don't want any of you to be left behind, as well. Therefore, I'm sure Tailgate will have no qualms when I ask you all to come with us and settle yourselves in Tetrahex too." He locked optics with Galvatron and Scourge. "This way, we will not have to separate from each other again." Tailgate clapped his hands. "Yeah!! We can build a house..no wait..three houses! In a circle! With a fence surrounding them and a common backyard area! It'll be perfect!"

He chatted on in excitement. Galvatron, Whirl, Scourge and Swerve gave their respective halves a quick glance before all nodding. "I have long dreamt of returning home. Now it seems we will." Galvatron smiled. Scourge stroked his beard. "Yes, we've been gone for far to long. Fought a stupid war for eons. It's time we planted roots and began to live again." Whirl and Swerve exchanged a gleeful expression. "And don't think for one second that you losers will be going without us too. Frag, Polyhex is just a few astro miles from Tetrahex. I could reestablish my chrono business, take back the market by storm!" Whirl grinned. "And I could open another bar! Help provide for us financially." Swerve chimed in. Cyclonus snapped his claws in realization. "Scourge, Galvatron, remember all that land we each invested in before leaving with Nova Prime? You might want to check your bank accounts back on Cybertron. When I came back, I found that I had accrued a decent amount of royalties while stuck in the Dead Universe. Yours might be loaded as well." Scourge facepalmed. "Scrap! I forgot all about that. Maybe now I'll be able to afford that vacation home I've always wanted." Galvatron laughed. "Better focus on getting your first house built before worrying about a vacation property." Tailgate giggled. "So, it's decided? We're going home?" Everyone agreed. Swerve bounced to his peds. "A toast then! To Cyclonus and Tailgate, the sparklings, and our return to Cybertron!" Everyone raised their glasses. "HERE HERE!!"


	27. Planting Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three couples lay out their contributing roles for Swerve's Bar 2.0, and construction on their house begins.

“Cyclonus! Have you seen my spare hoverboard?” Tailgate called out from the storage closet. The old mech sighed. He hadn’t realized until they began packing just how many belongings Tailgate had accrued during his time on the Lost Light. The only things Cyclonus had to pack were his Great Sword and it’s stand, his honing and sharpening crystals, and a few blasters. Cyclonus considered himself a minimalist, but that would change, more than likely, once they moved into their new home. “We had to junk it because it kept powering down on you mid-flight, remember?” He said. “Oh yeah. Huh, guess that’s less I’ll have to worry about then.” Tailgate darted out of the closet and jumped up onto their berth. He took a long look around the room. “Gee, I’m going to miss this place. We‘ve made so many memories here, huh?” The warrior hummed. “Indeed we did.” Tailgate sighed before giving Cyclonus a content smile. “It’s ok, though! We’ll make even more memories when we get to Tetrahex. I can’t wait to see the city you’ve told me about so many times!” Cyclonus chuckled. “And I cannot wait to see your reaction when you first lay optics on it. I never thought…..” Cyclonus trailed off. Tailgate looked up at his mate. He seemed lost in thought. Tailgate carefully took his hand. Cyclonus jerked slightly before regaining his train of thought. "I never thought I would ever return to Tetrahex. Not after everything that happened and how much the city changed. But now, I can think of no other place I wish to live with you, little one, and our sparklings." His engine kicked up slightly at the thought of them. He felt their subtle vibrations, acknowledging that his attention towards them was noticed. But just as he could with Tailgate, he detected hints of anxiety and slight fear. "Hmmm. Tailgate, it seems that the sparklings are nervous over impending departure. Can't have that, now can we?" Tailgate's visor snapped to attention. He reached for Cyclonus's middle, resting his hands over the area that would soon start to shift to accommodate their growing protoforms. "Shhhh, it's ok babies. Don't be scared. Mommy and daddy are going to take you home." After a moment Tailgate felt their warmth radiate to him. _Comfort......safe.....happy._ He beamed up at his lover. "I'll never get tired of that!" He squealed. Cyclonus smiled.

A knock came at their door before they could continue. Cyclonus stood up and answered. Galvatron stood with an air of excitement about him. "Just needed to let you know that we are about to dock on Cybertron. Is all your stuff ready for transport?" Cyclonus nodded. "Mine is. Tailgate is just finishing up." "Actually, I'm done!" He bounced up to them. "Let's get this show on the road!" A few hours after the ship landed, most of the crew had assisted the three couples with moving their belongings into an apartment building located in the heart of Tetrahex. They had rented a large suite to stay in until their house was built. Tailgate had about lost his mind when he saw the indescribable beauty of the ancient city. Swerve had left his bar in the hands of Bluestreak and Ten. Rewind, Chromedome and Brainstorm had cried with Tailgate during their last moments together; they promised to see each other again in 3 lunar cycles at the conjunx ceremony. Galvatron was certain he had seen Whirl shed some coolant, but the stubborn glitch was trying to play macho mech. The captains, Ultra Magnus, the medics and Rung had given their best wishes and reminded them that they could be contacted on the Lost Light if they were ever needed. Scourge was not good at handling goodbyes, so he had quickly flown off to scout for a suitable piece of land to build the house on. Eventually, the Lost Light took off again, and the mechs had gone inside to somewhat unpack. Later that night, they congregated in the living room, discussing various details of their new life that needed to be addressed. "So they'll start breaking ground tomorrow?" Tailgate asked. "Scourge nodded. "The property I secured is in the suburbs of the city. Lots of open land and skies, and a lake. Seems quiet, too." Tailgate hummed. "So, these Constructicons.... I know that building stuff is their thing, but can they really get all this done in two lunar cycles?" Galvatron laughed. "Those guys created Trypticon out of an existing city _overnight_. Two lunar cycles to finish a house is nothing." Tailgate frowned. "I'd still like to know who this Trypticon mech is. Sounds like a badaft, to me." Cyclonus snorted. "You have no idea." "Speaking of badaft, listen to what I'm concocting." Swerve set his glass down before continuing. "My second business is in the works. I'm calling it Sweve's Bar 2.0. I've already scoped out a few potential locations in downtown Tetrahex. With Scourge's help, of course." Whirl narrowed his optic. "And just what do _you_ know about Cybertronian store fronts, bat head?" He playfully poked at the winged mech's arm.

Scourge smirked. "Do you think I grew up dreaming of being led away by a miss-clocked Prime and ending up trapped in a universal pit for millions of years? After Advanced Primary Programming, I attended Decepticon Military College. I am a high honors graduate with a degree in Cybertronian Business, focus in Real Estate." Whirl whistled. "Damn. And I though college was a waste of time. Not that I really needed a higher education, though. Making chronos always provided me a good living, and that slag comes naturally. So, who else here has a skill that can help us out." Tailgate waved his servos. "No formal training here, but I was built to do janitorial duties. I can easily keep up with our housekeeping, and I can keep the bar spotless as well." Whirl clacked his claws. "Ok, Tailgate will be on maid duty. Who else?" Cyclonus sighed. "I too have a degree." "What?! Tailgate threw his arms up. "You never told me you had a college education!" Cyclonus grinned. "Never had a reason to. But yes, I also graduated high honors from Decepticon Military College. Galactic Accounting, focus in Finance." "So your a glorified bookkeeper?" Whirl quipped. Cyclonus scowled. "Absolutely not! I wanted to be the Treasurer of Tetrahex. A "bookkeeper" could not handle such responsibilities. Hence why I could contribute to Swerve's Bar in the financial department. Budgeting, taxes, inventory costs, profit calculations, I can do it all." Swerve rubbed his servos in anticipation. "Awesome That just leaves Galvatron. Do you have any educational accomplishments to share?" Galvatron looked away. "Nothing that can contribute to a bar." He mumbled. Tailgate tapped his digits. "But, given that you are the former leader of the Decepticon army, you must have some degree of sorts?" Galvatron shut his optics and let our a long vent. "I have a college degree from the Cybertron War Institute. I was my class's valedictorian." Tailgate waited for him to finish, but Galvatron didn't. "Please, Galvatron? What did you study? I really wanna know" Galvatron bit his lower lip, letting out another vent. "Political Sciences, focus in Governmental Laws." Whirl busted out laughing. "Wait wait wait. You went to college to learn how to be a politician and lawmaker, only to turn heel and break every possible law ever wrote. My god, babe, you're a real oxymoron, aren't you? I love it! The ultimate frag you to the system. Sweet." Galvatron gritted his denta. "First off, I'm not proud of that at all. Second, hence why my skills won't be helpful in Swerve's plans. And I'm not inclined to try to reclaim my status in Cybertron's government. The quadrant's councils wouldn't have it even if I wanted to." Swerve shook his helm. "Maybe not that, but you _do_ have quite an impressive combat record. And I'll need some muscle to keep the order in my bar. Can't have rowdy drunks tearing up the place." Galvatron grinned devilishly. "Now _that_ I can do."

"So it's all settled. Now we just need to work at getting everything situated, hopefully before Cyclonus's due date." Tailgate exclaimed. Cyclonus nodded. "We have plenty of time, yet. I'm not due for another 7 lunar cycles." Two lunar cycles flew by in the blink of an optic. The house was finished and it was everything everyone wanted. The house consisted of three separate living quarters, built in a circle around each other. A pathway led from each unit into a shared backyard, complete with a large patio and an energon dispenser bar. It was big enough to hold about 75 to 100 guests when they hosted parties. Outside, a tall security wall surrounded the complex, with an optic recognizer for secure access. Cyclonus and Tailgate's berthroom suite had huge balcony with motion sensor sliding glass doors; perfect for the jet to easily transform and take off. Tailgate made sure that there were enough berth rooms for when their sparklings grew up. On the roof of Whirl and Galvatron's quarters was a helipad, and one of the rooms was customized into a workshop for Whirl and his chrono supplies. Galvatron had simply requested an impressive gym to keep up his fitness routines and a few extra bethrooms. Scourge and Swerve had focused their luxuries on a decent sized office for Scourge's real estate ventures, and their kitchen was furnished with a deluxe design so Swerve could experiment with new engex and high grade recipes. They also added quite a few berthrooms. In the end, they were all thrilled and the Constructicons were compensated extra for their great work. They moved in quickly, and during the process Cyclonus became agitated. His gestation chamber was beginning to grow to accommodate the kids, and because of this he couldn't lift a lot of heavy boxes. Him and Scourge had quite a few exchanges of words over his delicate condition. It also didn't help that Cyclonus was now at the point of carrying that made transforming difficult. Granted, he could still do it, but it was extremely awkward, and he felt like a bird who had his wings clipped. But as their unboxing began, he calmed down. He had zipped about the room that him and Tailgate had designated to be the nursery, trying to decide what would go where. The others were amused that old mean and war-calloused Cyclonus was helpless to resist his carrier protocols. Tailgate's sire programming had also kicked in recently, and while not as intense as Cyclonus's instincts, he too was highly focused on the details of their children's requirements. Slowly everything fell into place, and in no time they were enjoying their new lives. The next thing on their to-do list was Tailgate and Cyclonus's marriage. And what a celebration it was going to be!


	28. A Cybertronian Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited event is here! Cyclonus and Tailgate's conjunx endura ceremony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup yall! I hear wedding bells!! So here it is, my version of how a wedding between Cyclonus and Tailgate would go down. I did a lot of research on Cybertronian dieties and mythology to pull everything together. I also incorporated quite a bit of human traditions in this because let's face it, Transformers take a decent amount of inspiration from us and vice versa. So enjoy this chapter and leave a comment letting me know what you think. :)

"Tailgate, I can't seal your paint properly of you don't stop squirming." Swerve grunted as he tried to spray the other minibot. Tailgate bobbed in pure bliss. "I can't help it! I'm marrying my best friend soon. Can I see it, yet?" Swerve flicked Tailgate's forehelm, earning him a squeak in response. "Just a few more passes, annnnd done! Go ahead and tell me what you think." Tailgate dashed to the mirror in his room. He gasped as he took it all in. His blue color had been enhanced to most vibrant sky blue he'd ever seen, and Swerve had added a pearly iridescence to his white areas. His arms and legs had been accented with gold trim, giving the illusion of combat boots and gloves. And his engagement ring glimmered brightly to match the rest of him. Tailgate optics began to develop coolant. "It's beautiful. _I'm_ beautiful." He cried quietly. Swerve placed an arm around his friend's side. "Of course you are. The gold is a bit flashy, but it works in your favor." Tailgate giggled. "Gold is a sacred color in Tetrahexian religion. It symbolizes the omnipotent graces of the Guiding Hand." Swerve smiled. "Then flashy is good!" There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Swerve called. "Ole crankcase Whirlybird here to pick up one minibot bride for the grim reaper." Whirl chided. Swerve opened the door and the wrecker strolled in formally. "Panic Button?! Wow! You look stunning! Cyclonus is gonna drop his bearings when he see you." Whirl knelt down to give Tailgate a hug. "Thanks Whirl! You look sharp too. I've never seen you so polished up in all the time I've known you." Whirl stood back up and gave an overly dramatic supermodel's pose. "Flattery'll getcha nowhere, but thanks." Tailgate bounced about slightly. "How is Cyclonus?" "He's doing good. He's nervous. Trying to hide it but failing miserably. Wait until you see him. You're gonna blow a circuit." Whirl waved his claw for emphasis. Tailgate giggled. "This is the best day of my whole life! Well, other than finding out I'm gonna be a father, but this is up there with it!" Swerve lightly grabbed Tailgate to stop him from vibrating out of his armor. "Calm down or you're gonna scratch up some paint. And at this point, there's no time for a touch up." Tailgate stilled. "Right right. Gotta settle down. Oooh, where's Cyclonus's ring?" "Right here." Whirl pulled the band out of his subspace. "You're lucky I still had some gold chronos parts laying around." Tailgate beamed. "Perfect!"

"Cyclonus, I can't finish adhering these accents if you don't hold still." Galvatron frowned. Cyclonus froze in his spot. "Sorry, just trying to keep my composure. Hard to keep in one place when you're a breem away from marrying your sparkmate." Scourge chuckled. His blue armor had been polished up and every scratch on his frame had been buffed out. "A solar cycle ago, I'd have never thought that we'd be helping you prepare for your conjunx endura ceremony." Galvatron hummed. "Especially after spending too long in that fragging pithole!" Galvatron's armor had also been fixed up. His tri-horned helm made him look regal. But the real focus was on Cyclonus. His purple paint was almost reflective, and his legs, wings and arms had also been accented in gold trim. His Great Sword was clean and sharpened, sheathed in a holster on his hip rather than clipped onto his back. Even the tips of his horns had been adorned in gold. He looked like a Cybertronian Prince. Galvatron stood and gave the warrior a pat on the shoulder. "Go look at yourself." Cyclonus briskly walked over to his mirror. He smiled when he saw himself, satisfied with the results. Even the small bump in his abs looked great. He took a deep intake, venting out slowly. "He'll be very pleased." Galvatron nodded. "Do you have his ring?" Cyclonus reached into his subspace and pulled out a silver-looking band. "No gold ring?" Scourge questioned. Cyclonus smirked. "White gold." Galvatron laughed. "I suppose it'll match his platinum engagement ring better than yellow." Cyclonus hummed. "Thank you." Galvatron and Scourge looked at him, confused. "For what?" Cyclonus laid his servos on their shoulders. "For accepting him. And accepting what we are." Galvatron pushed Cyclonus's servo away playfully. "He's a good kid. His personality rapidly grows on everyone he meets. And he's the best thing to ever happen to you, in my opinion." Scourge grunted. "I agree. The sparklings are lucky to have him as their sire." Cyclonus smiled again. His internal chronometer signaled it was time to go." He vented again. "It's time." Galvatron and Scourge stepped back as Cyclonus headed towards the door. They followed him close behind.

Tailgate carefully peeked out from behind the curtain that had been hung over their back doors. Off in the distance, he could see everyone who had gathered for the ceremony. He saw Rewind, Chromedome, Rung, Rodimus, Megatron, Ultra Magnus and Fortress Maximus, Brainstorm, and various other staff and crew members from the Lost Light. Even a few upper class bots who knew Cyconus six million years ago where here. Swerve had left about 60 klicks ago to join the audience and he had noticed Galvatron and Scourge take their seats also. The ceremony decorations looked beautiful. They had set up everything the night before. A platform was positioned in a spot overlooking the lake. Cybertron's sunlight glistened off the water, making it look like glitter. Chairs had been set up in two groups with a path down the middle. It was one of many ideas that him and Cyclonus had borrowed from the Earth weddings. Whirl was going to walk him down the aisle and present him to Cyclonus. They didn't have a officiant, but they had rehearsed their chosen vows and rites. And unknown to Cyclonus, Tailgate had obtained, thanks to Rewind of course, a recording of a classic Tetrahexian song that was commonly played during such events. He had told Swerve to start playing the disc once Tailgate got close to the venue. As he continued to scan the crowd, a movement in his right peripheral vision caught his attention. Based on the body movements, he knew it was Cyclonus. He was too far away to make out details, but that was definitely him. He swallowed hard. His knees began shaking and his vents started to become hitched. He felt a claw on his shoulder. "Easy, legs. Stay with me. Don't go into a panic attack. Ya haven't even left the house yet and your trembling." Tailgate shook his helm viciously, fighting off the rapidly building waves of anxiety. "I-I'm ok. I promise. Just ready to get going." Whirl's optic upturned, his way of grinning. "Well, pipsqueak, it's now or never. Let's do this!"

Everyone's internal chronometers signaled the top of the breem. As a hush fell over the venue, Cyclonus took his place atop the platform. He struggled to keep a neutral face while waiting for his mate to appear. And it wasn't long before he saw the doors to their home open. Inside, Tailgate took Whirl's claw and allowed himself to be led forward. Right on cue, Swerve started the music. Cyclonus was caught off guard by the song, one that he hadn't heard in millennia. He couldn't stop his emotions as they began to pour out of him. Slowly and steadily, Tailgate made his way to the platform. When he finally got close enough to see Cyclonus, his vents hitched and his lower lip began to tremble. Cyclonus stood attentively, his servo placed over his mouth, coolant streaming down his face plates. Tailgate was entranced by his mech's formal attire. The purple and gold made him look other-worldly. He looked like a god. Cyclonus was recording every detail of Tailgate's frame into his memory banks. The little bot looked ravishing. He had seen many conjunx ceremonies with impressive amour designs adorned by couples, but they were basic compared to what Tailgate wore. He understood now why humans kept their attire choices secret. He choked back a sob as he watched his conjunx continue toward him. It seemed like time stood still. Finally, Tailgate reached the platform. Whirl took Tailgate's servo and placed it in Cyclonus's. Whirl mumbled a quick congratulations before scooting off to sit beside Galvatron. Cyclonus took both of Tailgate's servos in his as he knelt down to his partner's level. Tailgate smiled softly at his warrior. "You look handsome." He whispered up to him. Cyclonus returned the smile. "As do you, little one." Discreetly clearing his throat, Cyclonus began his vows.

"Tailgate of Rivets Field, what can I say to describe my love for you? You brought me out of an eons long cycle of emptiness and isolation. Your spark knows no hatred, nor grudges, nor contempt. You are the light in a darkened universe, calling out to those who need such light. You put everyone before yourself; you judge no one, and you are a living embodiment of longsuffering. On this day, in the region of Tetrahex, I pledge my eternal love and loyalty to you. I will be your strength when you are weak, your voice when you are mute, and your comfort when you are distressed. I have said before that I would rip worlds apart and tear down skies if it meant keeping you safe. I stand by those words with every fiber of my being. And I look forward to spending the next several million years by your side. I ask now of the Guiding Hand to grant me that of which I humbly plead: To Primus, the Life-Giver, I ask to grant you many long and healthy years ahead. To Epistimus, Knowledge Personified, I ask to grant you discernment between truth and deception. To Solomus, Wisdom Incarnate, I ask to grant you patience as you navigate life's trials and tribulations. To Adaptus, Blessed with an Infinity of Shapes, I ask to grant you swift adjustment to your surroundings and circumstances. To Mortilus, the Death-Bringer, I ask to grant you an honorable death when the time comes for you to enter the Afterspark. I pray now that these requests may be granted to you, but as the Guiding Hand wills it, so it must be. Till all are one." Cyclonus pulled the band out of his subspace and placed it on Tailgate's fourth digit of his left servo, against his engagement ring.

Tailgate shivered as Cyclonus finished. He took a deep vent before he began. "Cyclonus of Tetrahex, my early life was robbed from me. I was forged a janitor bot, with no hope of finding love, nor a mate. Never in my existence could I have foresaw the events that have led me here, with you. When I was pulled from the Mitteous Plateau, I was gripped with sadness and fear. But my worries were scattered abroad, when I first saw you on the Lost Light. You were the only surviving mech I had know from a time long gone. By gazing deep into your optics, I saw beyond the walls your spark had erected. I saw kindness, strength and honor. While you may have difficulty conveying your thoughts, you make up for it in the actions you take. Today, I follow your example, and put my love for you into action, by asking of the Guiding Hand to grant me that of which I humbly plead: To Primus, the Life-Giver, I ask to grant you many long and healthy years ahead. To Epistimus, Knowledge Personified, I ask to grant you discernment between truth and deception. To Solomus, Wisdom Incarnate, I ask to grant you patience as you navigate life's trials and tribulations. To Adaptus, Blessed with an Infinity of Shapes, I ask to grant you swift adjustment to your surroundings and circumstances. To Mortilus, the Death-Bringer, I ask to grant you an honorable death when the time comes for you to enter the Afterspark. I pray now that these requests may be granted to you, but as the Guiding Hand wills it, so it must be. Till all are one." Just as Cyclonus had done, he pulled out his band and placed it on Cyclonus's fourth digit of his left servo, closest to his spark.

Once the vows were done, Cyclonus laid his servos on Tailgate's tires, and began to recite the Blessing of the Frames. "Tailgate, I bless you as a groundling. May the Gods keep you safe on the lands, out as far as the horizon. May your wheels carry you towards happiness and prosperity." Cyclonus smiled at Tailgate. Tailgate giggled as he placed his servos on Cyclonus's wings. "Cyclonus, I bless you as a flier. May the Gods keep you safe in the skies, as far as the edges of space. May your wings carry you towards happiness and prosperity." With the rings exchanged, vows given and blessings complete, Cyclonus quickly pulled Tailgate up to his chest. Standing up, he cupped the back of Tailgate's helm while supporting his bottom with the other arm. Tailgate cupped Cyclonus's face plates with both of his servos, and both mech's lips collided in the most passionate kiss they'd ever given each other. They listened as the audience burst into applause, whoops and cheers. Tailgate heard his name being chanted and Cyclonus felt the EM fields of his closest amica's radiating from nearby. They pulled back, and in a sudden burst of marital euphoria, Cyclonus tossed Tailgate high into the air and transformed, catching him in his cockpit and blasting into the atmosphere. He circled around the city a few times, breaking the sound barrier, before transforming again and landing with Tailgate in his arms. They stood on the platform again as bots lined up to give their congratulations and well wishes. Once everyone had spoken to them, they headed off to their reception. Not like they had far to go, though, just the other side of the lake. 

The reception consisted of mostly energon drinks and treats, dancing and socializing. Swerve presented them with a custom energon cake, which both mechs gladly accepted. Tailgate used his hoverboard to bring himself to Cyclonus's level. As they cut into the cake, they gave each other a devilish grin. Taking a piece in their digits, they slowly offered each other a bite, but instead of smashing it into each other's faces, they simultaneously whipped around and shoved their slices into the faces of Galvatron and Whirl, who had been standing beside them. Both mechs stood in shock before Whirl grabbed a clawful of cake. He chucked it at Tailgate, who ducked out of the way. The chunk of cake hit Cyclonus's face plates dead center. Wiping the frosting from his optics, Cyclonus grabbed his own fistful and hurled it a Whirl. Whirl dodged and it hit the back of Scourge's head. **"** **FOOD FIGHT!!"** Someone shouted. The scene erupted into laughing chaos, with mechs and femmes throwing energon drinks, cake, and treats. The battle ended up with everyone deciding to take a swim in the lake. Several breems went by, and slowly the guests started to depart. After the last of them left, Tailgate, Cyclonus, Whirl, Galvatron, Scourge and Swerve started to head back to their quarters. They decided that they'd clean everything up the next day. Cyclonus stopped just as they got to the entrance of their section of the complex. "Are you alright, Cyclonus?" Tailgate asked. "Yes, my conjunx. There's just one last thing I'd like to do." He bent down and scooped up Tailgate bridal style. Tailgate giggled as he was carried through the front doors. A perfect end to a perfect day.


	29. Debt Repayment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge uses his own funds to buy a property for Swerve. But how will Swerve repay his debt?

**LOCATION: CENTRAL TETRAHEX. SECTOR 47. SUITE 1.**

Swerve and Scourge signed the last of documents, finalizing their purchase of the empty building. The property was real estate gold; it was located in the heart of the city's business district, with 38 levels from the ground up. The bottom level was going to be remodeled into Swerve's Bar 2.0, while the remaining 37 above it were going to be designed into luxury condos. With Scourge's help, Swerve hoped he could reformat each unit to be aesthetically pleasing enough to attract upper class corporate and executive bots. Not like he'd initially planned on being a landlord on top of a bar owner, though. But Scourge and the others were going to assist him with it. So he figured why the frag not? He twitched happily as the real estate agent left and Scourge put the datapads in his subspace to file away later. Swerve quickly started flittering about, envisioning what would go where. Scourge stood quietly as his partner got lost in his erratic thoughts. He figured it was best to let him burn off the excitement before trying to talk to him. Gradually, the bot came down from his high, and went to join Scourge, who had at some point decided to walk into a back room to survey the layout. Swerve attempted to climb up onto the supply table Scourge was leaning against, and giggled when Scourge had to hoist him up the rest of the way. "I can't believe we scored such a sweet property! You're the best, angel wings." He grinned. "Anything to make you happy, shot glass." Scourge chuckled. He lifted his arm to allow Swerve to tuck himself into his side better. Swerve began trace small circles over Scourge's abs. "Seriously, though, thank you. You didn't have to pay for the whole thing with your own shanix. I'll never be able to pay you all that back." Scourge rumbled in amusement. "If there's anyone to thank, it's Cyclonus. He was the one who told me and Galvatron to check our bank accounts. And he was right, the interest we each collected over the last how many millions of years added up nicely. Without it, we'd be settling for that run down slag spot on the bad side of the city." Scourge paused, looking down at the red minibot under his arm. He smirked devilishly. "If you insist on paying me back, however, I'm sure we can arrange something...."

Swerve was about to ask what he meant, but got his answer in the form of Scourge's claw being slowly dragged up the front of his interface panel. Swerve gasped and his frame shook from the jolt of arousal that shot throughout his systems. Scourge shifted his stance, causing Swerve to have to part his legs widely before him. Scourge bent down and began to strategically plant kisses in the crook of Swerve's neck. He groaned as Swerve began to caress his wings gently. Swerve had spent a few of their interfacing sessions learning what touches would be best to make an alpha sweep all hot and bothered. Scourge's kisses began to head south on his blocky frame, and those kisses paired with the ghosting scritches of long pink claws made Swerve's core temperature begin to rise steadily. "You better turn on your fans or you're going to overheat." Scourge mumbled into Swerve's belly plating. "Is it that obvious how hot I'm getting?" Swerve gasped. Scourge chuckled. "I could smell your arousal when you first walked in here." Swerve stopped moving abruptly, which made Scourge look up at him in concern. "Wait, you can _smell_ when someone's aroused?! Slag, I knew your hunter senses were advanced, but that's not fair! Man, I wish _I_ was born with heightened senses, too." Swerve crossed his arms and harrumphed. Scourge laughed. "Being a hunter doesn't mean you are born with such abilities. Anyone can acquire them." Swerve blinked. "You mean you can _learn_ how to see, hear and smell better?" Scourge nodded. "Yes, you can. Want me to show you?" Swerve grinned and nodded his head frantically. Scourge stood up, taking Swerve's servos in his and helping him down from the counter. "Close your optics and disable their sensors." Scourge instructed. Swerve nervously did as he was told. "Ok, now what?" He could hear Scourge's peds clicking in front of him. "Come find me." He heard him say. Swerve gulped as he stretched his arms out and began to feel around himself. He took tiny steps, heading towards the sounds of Scourge's pedsteps as they backed away from him. Swerve kept moving forward and eventually he heard the noises stop. Swerve smirked. He had Scourge backed into a wall. Boldly, he leapt forward and yelped as he slammed into an empty wall. He heard a booming laugh from behind him. He jerked to his feet, snapping his head around, but keeping his optics off. "Hey! How did you get back there?! Did you fly?! That's cheating!" Scourge snorted. "Did you hear my wings move?" Swerve stood still. "Uhhh, no? But your pedsteps stopped. I didn't hear you move from in front of me."

Scourge laughed again. "Exactly. I kept my steps silent. But pedsteps aren't the only way to follow somebot's trail. And feeling with your servos isn't the only way either. Now, I want you to try again, but this time, follow my EM field." Swerve took a vent before holding still again. This time he focused his sensors, and after a klick he felt the amused hum of the other's field. He turned and began to follow. He noticed that as he kept walking, the humming sensation became stronger and stronger. Just as he thought it couldn't get any more intense, it disappeared. Swerve paused. "Umm, I felt your field, but now it's gone?" He heard something off to his left. "Concealing your EM field is another way to throw off a predator. So, now you can't see me, hear me or feel me. What is left?" Swerve huffed. "Smell, of course." "Correct, now come find me." Swerve thought for a moment. Cautiously he turned his head to the right, taking a deep sniff of the air. Nothing. He turned his head to the left, sniffing again. Still nothing. He was about to give up, when suddenly, it dawned on him! Turning slightly, he shuffled forward. He felt his hand graze something smooth. The door. Shifting again, he inched slowly before his hand hit another smooth, flat surface. "The counter. The counter they had been sitting at when he first came in here. Leaning over, he sniffed the surface of the counter. Bingo!! He caught the scent of his lover. Straightening up he turned his head to the left, slowly smelling the air as he moved. He paused, double checking his findings. Yes, it was there, but very faint. He moved in the direction of the scent. He had gone a little way before it began to fade. Stopping again, he turned his head again, carefully taking in the air with his nose. This time, it took him a bit longer to catch it again. Wait! He felt something. A hum? His EM field! Swerve turned towards the hum, following it. It tapered off. He smelled the air again. There's his scent again. He headed towards the direction it was emanating from. But it to vanished before he could reach it. Swerve was getting frustrated, but he kept still. He focused every fiber of his being into what was around him. Hmm, that wasn't there before? A warmth, not EM field warmth, but radiation-type warmth. A spark! He felt Scourge's spark! As he continued to stand still, he caught another scent.

Smelled metallic? Energon? Of course! Scourge had cut himself a few cycles ago on a broken engex glass. Confident in his findings, he lowered his arms and walked forward as normally as he would with his optics on. He stopped after about 15 paces and raised his arms confidently. He felt the familiar broad chest and shoulders of the mech he loved. He smiled as he turned his optics back on and opened them. He locked with his hunter's optics. Scourge smiled warmly. "Well done. You did very well, considering." Swerve batted at him playfully. "You weren't that hard to find in this small room." Scourge quirked an optic ridge before glancing around. Swerve followed his gazes. His mouth dropped open when he realized he had followed Scourge out of the storage room, through the main bar room, and into another storage room on the other side of the ground level. His route had been a zigzag pattern. And he had done it with no sight, only his other senses. "Holy slag! That was cool! I felt your spark and smelled your energon! And I found you!" Scourge laughed. "You see? When you limit your other senses, the ones still available kick in to compensate, therefore becoming more in tune with your surroundings. With enough practice, you can use this ability when no limitations are set other than not knowing your prey's location." Swerve giggled as he laid his helm on his partner's chest. "Hey." He felt the vibrations as Scourge hummed his acknowledgement. "You're aroused." He snickered." Scourge knelt down, pulling Swerve close. "That I am." He whispered. He wrapped his arms around Swerve's back, laying him down gently. He started to skitter his claws down Swerve's plating again, this time flicking his interface panel. Swerve moaned. "Open?" Scourge asked. Swerve shuddered as his panels snapped back. Scourge looked at Swerve and gave his lips a hungry lick. The sight made Swerve's valve spasm. When he felt the glossa run a strip down his rim, he arched his back, bucking hard. Scourge swirled his glossa around the edges of the slick opening, before twisting it inside. Swerve jerked, grabbing Scourge's head and pulling him down onto him harder. 

"Scourge! Please! I need.....I need....oh primus _take me Scourge!_ " Scourge smirked before pulling his glossa out and inserting a clawed digit. Swerve squirmed a wriggled as he felt his overload build. He felt the claws scrape against every node and cluster inside him. Scourge pulled out his digit and continued to eat him out, using his thumb to rub Swerve's anterior node. Swerve moans and whimpers turned into sobs as he overloaded. Scourge felt the warm transfluid hit his face and swallowed everything that was directed at him. He eased up when Swerve gave signs that he was overstimulated. Panting, Swerve peeked up at Scourge. The hunter had retracted his interface panel, and his pressurized spike was hovering over the red minibot's face. Swerve took ahold of Scourge's hips and guided him down. Scourge threw his head back and groaned as he felt Swerve's mouth envelop his hard cord. Swerve began to suck, deliberately making his head thrusts sporadic so as to mimic a valve getting fragged. It wasn't long before Scourge began to let out the distinct warbles, grunts and clicks that were unique to sweeps. Swerve had been taught by Scourge that sweeps had something of their own language, consisting of mostly clicks, hums, grunts and other sounds. It was not used for talking, but rather conveying feelings and thoughts during mating. Little did Scourge know, that along with learning where Scourge's erogenous zones where, he had been learning the sounds too. But seeing as how his mouth was currently full of spike, it'd have to wait, for now. He sucked harder and bobbed his head faster, pulling Scourge towards his overload. Finally, Scourge let out a shriek as he released, hips trembling as he felt Swerve swallow everything and then some. Scourge collapsed onto his side, and the two laid there quietly as they rested up for round 3. When Scourge finally recovered, he stood up, taking Swerve with him. He turned Swerve so his back was against his chest. Hooking his hands under Swerve's knees, he spread the bot's legs and waited for Swerve to reach down and angle his spike to the valve opening. Once he felt lined up, Swerve placed his servos over Scourge's own and gave a gentle squeeze to signal that he was ready. The winged mech slowly lowered the red car onto his spike, giving small upward pushes to help him enter easier. Swerve rolled his helm back against the side of Scourge's face and relaxed as he felt the spike begin to pump his insides. 

Scourge set a steady rhythm, grunting as he felt the resistance of the valve pull against him. "Mngh, you're valve is perfect. I'm gonna frag you until you overload all over me." Swerve gasped, his fans whirring loudly. "F-feels good. Don't stop-oh-please-don't stop!" Scourge kept thrusting, his movements becoming jerky as he approached his climax. "How does it feel? To have my spike buried deep inside you? Do you like it? Do you want more?" Swerve saw his chance. Gathering some slight oral lubricant in his mouth, he began to make the sweep mating vocalizations. He sent the message that was he felt was incredible and that he was close to overload. When Scourge recognized the sounds he rolled his hips faster, returning the clicks and chirps to his mate. They exchanged noises until Scourge couldn't take it anymore. With a keen he jammed his spike deeply and stilled, pumping transfluid steadily into Swerve's valve. Swerve warbled as he felt his abs tense up in his own overload. His valve spasmed hard, pulling the transfluid in as deep as it could go. When they were both emptied of fluids, Scourge kissed Swerve as he gently pulled out. Swerve whined at the sudden vacant feeling, but relaxed as Scourge carefully laid him down. Scourge joined him on the floor, extending one of his wings and laying it over Swerve like a makeshift blanket. Swerve curled up under it's warmth. "That was good. Did you enjoy my mating calls?" Scourge reached down and nipped at Swerve's chin. "Consider your debt paid in full." He crooned. Swerve shuddered as they both began to succumb to the call of recharge.


	30. Upgrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galvatron gives Whirl a gift for their anniversary.

Swerve's Bar 2.0 was quickly zooming past the level of success that the original bar on the Lost Light had been. They were averaging 150 or so customers a day, and the condos were doing surprisingly well, too. In fact, they had recently begun to add potential tenants to a wait list. Cyclonus had informed Swerve that morning that they could start contacting additional suppliers to expand their drink menu. Tailgate had quickly discovered that along with keeping the place clean, he was good at striking up conversations with the patrons. He added table waiting and serving to his duty list. And Galvatron? Well, he may have been the designated bouncer, but he had a hidden talent that he wasn't aware of until recently. Turns out, things like backroom inventory are things one would have to learn to be an expert at when you were once a leader of a massive army. Even if you acted like you didn't care about the soldier's fuel rations, it ultimately fell on you to decide who could be given what and how much. Swerve had been surprised to learn just how much Galvatron _did_ have to do just to keep the decepticon forces moving forward. But, Galvatron had been the first to admit that a lot of his responsibilities had been pushed off onto Cyclonus or Scourge so the he could blindly waste time by seething over their faction's many failures. That and the madness he suffered at the time made his ability to concentrate all but impossible. 

Whirl's chrono business was coming along too. Usually he met with potential clients in the bar, but an executive mech who had requested recently to meet with Whirl couldn't successfully adjust his schedule to come to Tetrahex, so Whirl had decided to go to him instead. He'd be gone for a few cycles, but if he landed this contract, his custom chronometers would be available in every Cybertronian accessories store on the planet. In Earth terms, his designs would be the Rolex of Cybertron. So to say the copter was excited and nervous was a severe understatement. Everyone had already told Whirl that they would be there for him, but this had been almost too much for him to handle. Whirl was still known to cope with stress poorly at times. In fact, the night before he was supposed to leave, Whirl had started to violently rip up their backyard. Galvatron had to physically intervene, and Whirl had chased him out into the mountains, which forced the clawed mech to steel his nerves by way of fist fighting and blowing up half of the nearby landscape. It had worked, thank Primus. He had returned in good spirits and departed on his trip in the same mindset.

Swerve, Scourge, Tailgate and Cyclonus were currently in the main bar space, performing the nightly closing duties. Swerve was putting away the last of the clean glasses when Galvatron came walking out of the back supply room with his daily inventory list. He passed off the list to Cyclonus for review before taking a seat on a chair near the front. "I need to talk with you all about something. It pertains to Whirl." He said. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Sure, Galvatron. What's up?" Tailgate spoke. Galvatron took a vent before starting. "I'm sure you are all aware that our anniversary is coming up. Therefore, I'm thinking about a gift for him. After Whirl's recent outburst over the chrono business meeting, we got to talking. He's worried that his claws are going to keep him from producing chronos in a timely manner. He wanted to call the meeting off, but I told him to keep it, and if he's offered the contract, to take that as a sign that it will all work out. That being said, I've decided on my gift for him. I'm going to......" He paused, anxiety getting the best of him. Everyone stared at him, patiently waiting for him to continue. "I'm going to have Whirl's empurata reversed." 

The silence in the room was deafening. "Reverse his empurata?" Swerve questioned. "Would he even want that at this point?" Galvatron nodded. "Why wouldn't he?" Cyclonus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't think it's a matter of him not wanting it, but I believe he'd take this as you telling him he needs to change. And we all know what happens when Whirl is made to think he's not good enough." Galvatron frowned. "I don't want him to think he's not enough, but I just want to make him have a better advantage at reaching his goals. But I suppose there's no way to not have him take this the wrong way." He was about to scrap the whole idea before Tailgate suddenly jumped up. "Wait! What about modifying him into a triple changer?!" Galvatron's optics widened. "What do you mean?" Tailgate smiled. "I mean, he has his helicopter alt mode, and his robot mode, why not add a third mode with a normal helm and servos? That way, he'll be in control of what form he uses and when he uses it." Galvatron thought this over, before smiling softly. "That just might work." Scourge snorted. "Ok, next question: how are you going to convince him to go through with it?" Galvatron grinned. "He trusts me with his life. I'll just tell him that he's being given an upgraded modification. And technically, that's what this is." After everyone agreed, they resumed their cleaning.

Judging by the way Whirl was weaving in the sky on his approach, the group knew the meeting had at least been good. That notion was further validated by the forwards flip he did while transforming and landing before them. "Welcome home, Whirlybird!" Tailgate tackled the copter in a hug. "Hey, pipsqueak! I was about to ask if ya missed me, but now I don't need to." He flung Tailgate up onto his shoulders before standing and sidling over to the others. Galvatron leaned forward and kissed Whirl's prongs. "Welcome back. How'd it go?" Whirl's EM field gave off a mixture of thrill and distress before he reeled the energy back in. "The contract is signed, and he's even going to give me double the initial sales percentages he offered." Galvatron's mouth fell slack. "That's wonderful Whirl. Congratulations." Cyclonus patted him on the shoulder. Whirl reached up to grab Tailgate and set him back down on the ground. "Yeah, I guess. Just hope I can keep up with it all." He muttered. Galvatron quickly glanced at the others and nodded. Now was his chance. The others took the cue and said their congratulations before heading off to their own homes. Galvatron took Whirl's claw and began to direct him to the lake. "Let's go talk." They sat at the edge of the water in silence for a bit. Whirl was distracted and Galvatron did his best to wrap him in comfort. "You trust me, right?" Whirl looked at him with a bright optic. "Course I do, bolt head. What kind of question is that?" Galvatron sighed. "What I mean is, if I were to ask you to do something without giving a full explanation, you'd trust me enough do it, right?" Whirl's optic narrowed. "Yeah, I would. Because I think if you were gonna do something to kill me, you'd have done it by now. Why? Is there something you want me to do? If there is, then out with it." Galvatron rested his forehelm against Whirl's. "I'm going to schedule you to undergo an upgrade operation as my anniversary gift to you. But I'm not telling you what modifications will be done. Still trust me?" Whirl's optic burned bright, but he relaxed his frame. "Yeah. Hopefully it's a new weapon to blow slag up with." Galvatron laughed. "Guess you'll find out." 

A few deca-cycles later, Whirl found himself on a medical berth getting prepped for the operation. Galvatron was sitting beside him, stroking his claws. "Now remember, you'll only be under for a few hours, and we'll be right here when you wake up." He bent over a kissed the rim of Whirl's optic casing. "Yeah, yeah. I got it. Now cut the mushy slag. I got a reputation to uphold. Can't have mechs thinking this wrecker's gone soft." Whirl shuttered his optic, a wink. Galvatron smiled as he shook his head. "And they say Cyclonus is the one who doesn't like to show emotions." Whirl snickered. "Cyclonus knows as well as I do that emotions don't help you kick afts during a fight." Galvatron frowned. "There's no reason for anyone to be kicking any afts right now." Whirl pointed his claw at his mate. "Not right now, but this upgrade better be impressive or I'll be kicking _yours._ " Galvatron rolled his optics. "I assure you, it'll be impressive all right." The medic entered the room and Galvatron gave Whirl one last kiss before taking his leave. He stepped out into the hall and went to the waiting room. The others were sitting together and chatting quietly. "They'll be starting the operation soon." He announced. Swerve offered him a glass of energon. "Are you sure he'll like the upgrades?" Galvatron pursed his lips. "I hope so. No turning back now."

Whirl's vitals popped up in his internal vision. Fuel levels were good. Energon pressure stable. System upgrades successful. Second alt mode ready? Okaaayy, that's new. He slowly onlined his optic, blinking at the brightness of the room. Just as promised, Galvagtron, Cyclonus, Tailgate, Swerve and Scourge were there. "Hey." He mumbled. Everyone's optics turned to him. "How are you feeling?" Cyclonus asked. Whirl stopped for a moment. How did he feel? "Uh, good I guess. Heavier And what did my vitals mean by "second alt mode"?" Galvatron smiled. "It's the upgrade. You're a triple changer now." Whirl blinked. "A triple changer?! ME?! COOL!! When do I get to see my new look?" "Once we get home. We want you to be in a familiar setting first." Whirl narrowed his optic. "Is it bad or something?" Tailgate giggled. "No, silly. But it is going to be quite the surprise. Galvatron's still afraid you won't like it." Cyclonus squeezed Tailgate's hand in warning. "Tailgate...." Whirl waved a claw dismissively. "I'm sure whatever was done will be fine. I'm not very hard to please. Especially if it can be used as a weapon." Scourge snorted. "Not quite it's intended use, but could be I suppose." The others, except Whirl, turned to him and scowled. "What? It could! Just a matter of perspective." Swerve crossed his arms. "Oh shut up, angel wings."

Whirl had begun to assume he was going to be kept in that medical facility forever by the time they finally discharged him. He had wanted to use his helicopter alt mode to fly home, but the others had insisted on taking a public transport home. When he finally walked into his and Galvatron's quarters, he began clacking his claws in agitation. "Alright, I'm home! Can I see what the pit the new mode is now?!" He barked. Tailgate and Swerve came from the adjacent room with a large mirror. Galvatron stood behind him. "Alright, go ahead." Whirl turned towards the mirror. He sent the commands to his frame and began the transformation. His vision became distorted and he felt his arms become thicker, claws retracting backwards. This felt weird, but...familiar? After the transformation sequence finished, it took him a moment to get his bearings. Once he did, he was left in disbelief at what was looking back at him in the mirror. 

A face, his old face?! Two golden optics, a thin, delicate nose, plush lips, and a narrow chin. Stunned, he reached up to touch himself, and froze when he saw the servos that had replaced his claws. He turned them over and back several times. He couldn't help himself. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Ten digits. He returned his gaze to the mirror. He stared for a long time. Words couldn't form, his processor couldn't think. Galvatron had done this for him. He had given him his old body back. But how did Galvatron even know what he had looked like before? As if reading his thoughts, Galvatron gently touched his shoulder, snapping him out of his stupor, and he saw the ex warlord holding out a datapad. Whirl took the datapad with his new hands, surprised at just how clumsy he was with them after dealing with claws for the last several eons. Guess he was used to those awkward things more than he thought. Looking at the datapad, he realized that it was one of his digital photo albums that he had kept in a secret storage box when they had moved here. He had never shown this to anyone, but obviously Galvatron had found it. Normally, Whirl would be pissed that someone had snooped in his private affairs, but how could he be mad with what came of it? 

Whirl's optics began to form coolant. His lips began to tremble. The sight of his face making these emotions was beautiful. "I-I-I don't know what to....." He sputtered. Galvatron wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You don't have to say anything." Whirl swallowed. He felt a small servo grasp his own. Looking down he saw Tailgate's visor beaming brightly. "Guess what, handsome? Now you'll be able to keep up with the demand of your chronos contract!" Whirl blinked. He opened his mouth to try speaking again, but stopped. Tailgate looked at him with worry. "Are you alright Whirl?" Whirl shook his helm before laughing quietly. "Yeah, I am. I really am." He smiled. He shifted his focus to Galvatron. He leaned forward, half shuttering his optics before whispering. "I love it. Thank you." Before Galvatron could reply, Whirl placed his lips onto Galvatrons in a kiss. Mmm, yes, this was nice. Whirl had forgotten what the errotic jolts that could be sent up one's back strut by such a simple act felt like. Pulling away, he suddenly cackled devilishly. Galvatron jumped. "What's got into you?" Whirl smile was full of mischief. "I just remembered what these lips and digits can be used for." He cooed. The was a collective groan from the other mechs. "Annd that's our cue to scram. Goodnight you two, good luck getting any recharge tonight." Cyclonus stood and stretched his back before shooing the others to the door. Whirl smirked. "Recharge. Pfft, I don't think so."


	31. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uneventful night around the fire erupts into happy chaos.

The six mechs sat in their backyard, laughing and joking as they basked in the warm glow of the fire pit. Swerve had a table set up in front of him. On it were various glasses of different sizes, engex and high grade samples, sweeteners, garnishes and candies. He enjoyed playing around with new drink mixes as much as the others enjoyed trying them. Tonight's batches were relatively mild, no where near enough for mechs such as Whirl, Scourge and Galvatron to get completely smashed, even after consuming such large amounts. Swerve was currently perfecting a new drink he intended to call the Spike Sucker. A light blue high grade with a bit of aluminum sprinkles and a splash of liquid nitrogen. The current problem was getting just the right amount of nitrogen so it wouldn't be too cold to drink. He was about to toss the idea when he remembered that he had silicone molds in his kitchen. Why not make the nitrogen into cooling cubes? He smirked at his level of genius. "Could someone run into my kitchen and grab me the silicone molds?" He asked. Cyclonus stood up. His middle was swollen to the point where he could barely move. The sparklings were due any time now, and he was more than ready for the little cretins to get the pit out of him. "Where are they?" He huffed. Swerve gestured towards the back door. "In the drawers next to the pantry. Bottom one."

Cyclonus nodded. He shuffled into the kitchen. He located the drawers and bent his knees to squat down to reach the handle. He pulled the drawer open and found what he needed. He closed it and with a heavy grunt, stood himself up again. He was about to turn to leave when he heard a small pop. His optics widened. What the pit was that? He stood for a moment before shrugging it off and walking towards the back door. He had managed to take three steps out the door when a sharp pain wracked his lower abdomen. He bellowed as he doubled over, dropping the molds and barely managing to keep himself from falling to the ground completely. His yell startled the other mechs. "Cyclonus!! What's wrong?!" Tailgate cried as he rushed over to his mate's side. The minibot's optics widened in horror as a puddle of fluid began collecting on the ground below the warrior. "My fluids broke. The sparklings are coming." Cyclonus rasped. Galvatron and Whirl took Cyclonus under his arms and hoisted him to his feet. His legs shook violently. "Breathe, Cyclonus. Once we get you into your nest, you can make yourself comfortable." Whirl tried his best to seem calm, but he knew that before this was over, calm was not going to be the words to describe things.

By the time Cyclonus was in the nest, his birthing protocols had fully activated and he began to shift around, attempting to locate the best position to birth the sparklings. The other mechs took seats in different parts of the room and began pushing their EM fields towards the expecting parents. Amazingly, Tailgate had calmed down from the initial shock of Cyclonus abruptly going into labor and was sitting on the edge of the nest, soothing his mate. Swerve and Whirl scooted quietly in and out of the room, bringing carriers energon and snacks for Cyclonus to keep his energy up. Galvatron had taken up a seat on the right side of the nest. He figured after all the years of having Cyclonus by his side, he should return the act. Cyclonus groaned. The contractions were still spaced far apart, but hurt enough to disrupt his thoughts. As the current spasm subsided, he stole a glance to Tailgate, whom upon looking into his optics nodded in silent agreement.

Cyclonus looked into a far corner of the room, where Scourge had tucked himself away from the group. "Scourge." Cyclonus murmured. The winged mech directed his attention to the laboring jet. Cyclonus shifted and reached his servo out to his amica. Scourge stood and approached the nest, kneeling by it's side and taking the servo. "Scourge, I need you to deliver the sparklings. Please." Scourge hitched his vents. When sweep pups were born, the sires were right up there in the action. The sire caught them, cleaned them up and kept them warm until all were delivered. In the event a sire was struggling to help his mate deliver, other sweeps would jump in to assist where needed. Scourge hadn't done this in a long time, but he still knew how to do it just as well, if not better, than any medic could do when it came down to it. He smiled. "Of course, Cyclonus. Anything to help you and Tailgate."

As the breems went by, Cyclonus's contractions grew closer and more intense. He growled loudly as another jolt ripped his frame. "Primus fragging pit!" He hissed. Tailgate had climbed into the nest and was gently massaging his sides. "Is the pain really that bad?" Cyclonus gritted his denta as he shifted from his side to his servos and knees. "I've been shot, stabbed, blown up, crushed, and Galvatron once tore my wings off. All that was _NOTHING_ compared to this! And the worst pain is yet to come." Tailgate winced. Cyclonus caught the unintentional hint of distress in his mate's EM field, and he reached to his side and gently squeezed Tailgate's servo. Tailgate looked at the old mech, who smiled at him weakly. "The worst, but also the most welcome." He whispered. Tailgate regained his composure and kissed Cyclonus's helm. Cyclonus became quiet for a while, save for the occasional grunt. All at once, Cyclonus roared, his frame tensing up hard. "PUSH!! I NEED TO PUSH!!"

Tailgate took hold of Cyclonus's servo with one of his, using the other to hold behind Cyclonus's helm. "Alright babe, this is it. Bring our first sparkling out to us." Scourge had taken his spot at the base of the nest to keep watch. "Cyclonus, I'm not going to touch you unless there is a problem. Listen to your frame. If it says push, push. If not, don't. Remember to vent." Cyclonus arched his back strut. He thought he was getting ripped in half. He screamed in Primal Vernacular, thrashing his helm and gripping the nest cover so hard his claws shredded the fabric. After what seemed like forever, he saw Scourge reach between his legs. With a final shock of pain, he felt a sudden burst and then nothing. He collapsed backwards, venting hard and covered in condensation. Through his daze, he heard Tailgate begin to cry. Looking down, he saw Scourge was clutching the first sparkling. A flier, purple and blue, with a visor and tiny horns. "It's a femme." Scourge whispered as he stood up to give the sparkling to her mother. Cyclonus took the sparkling and held her closely to his chest. Her face shape was like his, and even though she was a flier, she was curvy like her dad. She was sobbing, both scared and hungry. Cyclonus soothed her by caressing her helm and retracted a port cover on his side. And energon line freed itself and he took it and placed it into her mouth. She quieted as she began to feed. The room was silent. 

"She's beautiful." Whirl whispered. Swerve nodded. "A flyer, just like her mother." "And she has both Cyclonus and Tailgate's paint colors." Galvatron pointed out. Tailgate kissed Cyclonus before stroking his daughter's cheek. "What are we going to name her?" Cyclonus looked her over thoughtfully before smiling. "Hurricane." Tailgate beamed. "Perfect. Just like her." Scourge kept a close eye on Cyclonus. Any time now, the contractions would start again. But for now, he remained silent, letting the new parents bond to their little creation. After the sparkling had fueled herself up, she slipped into recharge and Cyclonus handed her to Tailgate. Tailgate gingerly took his daughter and wrapped her in a tiny blanket to keep warm. As he committed her details to memory, he heard Cyclonus groan. "The second sparkling is on it's way." He gasped. Cyclonus tried to reposition, but his energy was already zapped from the first delivery. Galvatron noticed his struggle. "Would you like me to sit behind you and help support your weight?" Cyclonus nodded. 

Galvatron stood and stepped inside the nest. He gently pushed Cyclonus forward and straddled his legs behind the warrior, off to his sides. He sat down and pulled Cyclonus back to lean against him. "If at any point you feel like I'm hindering your movements, let me know." Cyclonus nodded again. The contractions were already up to full intensity and he once again felt the urge to push. He held his vent as he bore down, searing pain consuming his valve as it stretched to allow the second sparkling to descend. He bellowed, fighting the urge to close his legs. After a while, Cyclonus still hadn't delivered the second sparkling. Something was wrong. "S-SCOURGE!! THE SPARKLING....SOMETHING IS....I-I-I-CAN'T....." He shrieked. Scourge was up and moving like lightning. He looked at Cyclonus's valve and immediately knew what was happening. He needed to act fast or the sparkling would die. He laid his servo against Cyclonus's lower abs and pressed down firmly. With his other servo he took two digits and twisted them into the birth canal. Cyclonus's optics shot wide and he roared louder that anyone had ever heard him. Within a nanoklick it was over. The second sparkling slipped out and into Scourge's arms. "Another femme flyer." Whirl announced. She didn't cry. She was silent and still. Scourge felt her chest. She wasn't venting and she was cold.

He quickly covered her nose and mouth with his mouth and vented into her. Then he shook her roughly before repeating. Everyone in the room was still. Tailgate sat holding his first daughter, fighting off a panic attack. Galvatron was holding Cyclonus, who was trying to reach for his sparkling. "Let him do his work. He'll save her." Galvatron shushed. Cyclonus fought back coolant. Finally, a garbled shriek filled the room. Everyone let out a collective vent. Scourge used his claw to scoop the rest of the birth fluids out of the little femme's mouth. After making sure she was stable, he passed her to Cyclonus. "She was stuck, vented in some birth fluids. She almost choked to death, but she'll be fine now." Cyclonus gave Scourge a look of appreciation. "Thank you, Scourge. You saved her." Scourge chuckled. "Us sweeps don't have a track record of loosing sparklings in birth." Cyclonus was about to reply when he heard a yelp from Swerve. "Someone grab Hurricane!" Cyclonus looked over just in time to see Whirl snatch her from Tailgate as the minibot was falling to the floor of the nest. He had tried his best to fight off a panic attack only to pass out from the adrenaline rush of his second daughter almost offlining. Thank Primus Whirl had been in his non-empurata mode or else he would have dropped her. The femme began to cry, startled at the sudden jolt. "There there, bitlet. Daddy's just relieved your sister is ok. Come on, let's get you an energon bottle." Whirl cooed. He looked at Cyclonus for permission, who gratefully gave it.

Whirl and Swerve went over to a nearby table to feed Hurricane while Scourge tended to Tailgate. Cyclonus's EM field pulsed with worry. He felt Gaalvatron squeeze his shoulders. "He'll be fine. Quite predictable response from him, do you not agree?" Cyclonus laughed weakly. "Indeed. Although..." He winced. "he might want to wake up before he misses the last one arrive." Galvatron hummed. Tailgate finally stirred. "Ugh...what happened?" He moaned. "Exciting birth. You blacked out. You're lucky I was there to catch Hurricane." Whirl called. Tailgate rubbed his helm. "Ah, yes. Thank you, Whirl." He mumbled. Tailgate's optics locked with the sparkling in Cyclonus's arms. She was feeding off of the same energon line her sister had been. Tailgate scooted in close. "Another femme." Cyclonus answered his thoughts. She was purple and white, no horns, no visor, but had a tiny face mask. He face was more like Tailgate's, but her frame was her mother's sharp angles. "We'll call her......Typhoon." Cyclonus murmured. Tailgate smiled. "Another perfect name for another perfect sparkling." He squeaked. 

Upon handing Typhoon off to her dad, Cyclonus's contractions began to signal the last sparkling was on it's way. Scourge took his spot for the final time and gave Cyclonus the signal that he could proceed when ready. Cyclonus gripped himself behind his legs and began to push. The last sparkling practically fell out after only two pushes. Scourge was caught off guard even though he was watching the whole time. He scooped up the last sparkling and vented a sigh of relief when it cried on it's own. "A mech groundling." He confirmed. Tailgate whooped. "Two flyers and a groundling! How cool!" Cyclonus took his son. Cyclonus was quick to notice why this sparking had been born quickly. A minibot, a _Cy_ _clonus_ minibot. He looked like what his mother would if he was very small and his alt mode was a car instead of a jet. His horns were also longer that Hurricane's were. It was interesting, to say the least. Tailgate looked at Cyclonus, kissing him passionately. "You did great, babe. Three healthy, beautiful sparklings. What's this last one going to be called?

Cyclonus thought for a while before passing his son to his dad. "How about _you_ name this one?" He offered. Tailgate cradled the little mech to his chest. He studied him hard before holding him up slightly. "His name is Zephyr." He beamed. Cyclonus smiled. "A fitting choice, little one." Swerve and Whirl had finished bonding with the other two and brought them over. Cyclonus took Hurricane and Typhoon while Tailgate passed Zephyr to Swerve. Swerve babbled at the little purple car. "You two sure make cute sparklings." He said. Cyclonus hummed. "I'm sure if you and Scourge ever have offspring, they'll be cute too." Scourge huffed. "These ones are barely 2 breems old. Let's focus on them before we add more." Everyone laughed. Galvatron cleared his throat. "We should all get some recharge now. Cyclonus and Tailgate need some quality time with their bitlets." Cyclonus looked at Scourge with a warm smile. "Thank you again, Scourge. For everything." Scourge smiled back. "It was an honor, my amica."

Once everyone had left, Tailgate rejoined Cyclonus in their nest and they sat cradling their children. They snuggled and talked to their babies quietly for a few breems before succumbing to the call of recharge. 


	32. First Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After introducing the sparklings to the Lost Light, the six mechs decide to take them to the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a bit since the last update. College has me busy, but I promise I'll continue writing in my spare time. Hope you're all staying safe.

"Where are they?!" Rewind was twitching with anticipation. "Come on! We wanna see them!" Chromedome put his servos on his conjux's shoulders. "Easy, Rewind. I'm sure they'll bring them out for us to see soon." Swerve grinned madly at the grid. It was a few days after the sparklings were born, and Swerve had arranged a transmission with the Lost Light so their friends could meet them. Rewind, Chromedome, the captains, Drift, Ratchet, Rung and Ultra Magnus were gathered on the grid waiting. "Cyclonus and Tailgate are almost done giving the cuties a bath. They'll bring them out any moment now." As if on cue, the doors behind them opened and Cyclonus walked in with two towel bundles, followed by Tailgate who had one bundle. The mechs on the screen all leaned forward. Swerve reached up to unwrap the towels for Cyclonus. As soon as the towels were pulled back, the two sparklings each blinked their optics from the brightness of the screen. The awaiting mechs all gasped in admiration. "Oh my gosh, they're adorable! Congratulations!" Rewind thrilled. Cyclonus smiled proudly.

"These two are our femme flyers. This one is Hurricane, and her sister here is Typhoon." Tailgate stepped up and uncovered his bundle. "And this is Zephyr. He's our mech groundling." Megatron pushed through the group. "He looks like a tiny Cyclonus clone." Tailgate beamed. "He's a minibot like me!" He announced happily. Rewind squealed in delight. "A minibot?! That's sooo cool!" There was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Ratchet made his way to the front and focused his attention to the little ones. "They seem very healthy. Were there any complications during the birth?" Cyclonus nodded, holding up Typhoon. "This little miss got stuck and almost choked to death on birth fluids. Scourge was able to free her and perform life saving procedures." Ratchet hummed in approval. "I had figured you would have Scourge help you with the birth. Sweeps have acute instincts when it comes to that." Cyclonus and Tailgate nodded in agreement. Rung took the opportunity to speak next. "Beautiful sparklings. So Cyclonus, I know you don't like to talk about emotions, but I must ask, how are you feeling mentally? Postpartum depression can sneak up quickly and you wouldn't know it until it's too late." Cyclonus gave a small smile. "I am grateful for the concern, Rung. I assure you that so far, I'm ok. And I'm sure that Tailgate and the others will bring anything abnormal to my attention." Rung smiled. "Good. And just to let you know, if you ever want or need to talk to a neutral party, I can arrange a grid transmission meeting." Tailgate spoke up. "Thank you Rung!"

A door opened behind them and Whirl walked in. He was in his non-empurata mode. The mechs on the screen looked at him. "Oh, is this a hired helper for the babies?" Drift asked curiously. Whirl cackled in his classic way. "Hired help? Frag no! I help because the scraplets are my family." The mechs on the Lost Light froze, jaws hung slack. "WHIRL??!!" They said all at once. Whirl lost it. "HOLY PRIMUS!! You guys should see your faces right now! Oh this is too good!" Rodimus reset his optics and vocalizer, blinking frantically. "Wait, you had your empurata reversed?" Whirl smiled brightly. "Not quite. Watch this." He transformed into his alt mode, then went into his empurata mode. "You're a triple changer..." Rung vented in awe. Whirl transformed back into his non-empurata mode before smiling in amusement. "Yeah. This is a reconstruction of my original face. Galvatron set this up for me as an anniversary gift. Handsome son of a glitch, aren't I?" Megatron snorted. "It's interesting. Certainly doesn't match your unhinged personality." Swerve and Tailgate snickered while Cyclonus just smiled and shook his helm. 

The transmission lasted abut an hour. Galvatron and Scourge had joined the meeting halfway in. After saying their goodbyes, Cyclonus and Tailgate decided to rest in their room, inviting the others to come lounge around with them. Cyclonus handed Typhoon to Galvatron, while he kept hold of Hurricane. Swerve had asked for Zephyr, so he was bouncing the little purple car as they entered the room. Cyclonus and Tailgate climbed into their nest as the others took different spots around them. Typhoon reached her arms up to Galvatron. The ex-warlord grinned and lowered his helm. He knew what she wanted. The little jet grabbed his center horn. She had taken a fancy to them not long after she was born. She yanked and shook them, squealing in delight. Galvatron laughed. "She's strong like her mother." Cyclonus rolled his optics and waved him off. "I'm serious, Cyclonus. I know talent when I see it. She's destined to be a warrior like you; unmatched in combat. Put a sword in her hand and she'll take her enemy down before they realize she's there." He turned his helm to Hurricane. "She's going to be a warrior too, but her skills will be revered in her flight. No one will be able to catch her, nor shoot her down. She'll be queen of the skies." Lastly, he focused on Zephyr. "But this one, he's going to be a force to be reckoned with. He may be limited to the ground, but he'll be not only quick and agile, but his moves will be calculated and accurate. He'll make a fine sniper. Frag, he's possibly even Wrecker material. His only true competition will be his sisters." Tailgate shivered. "How do you know all of this?"

Scourge laughed loudly. "Trust me, he's got a trained eye for these things." Cyclonus grunted. "Who do you think put a sword in my hand?" Tailgate's optics were huge. "Is there anything _I_ could be good at?" Galvatron narrowed his eyes, staring at Talgate. He studied him from helm to pedes. Tailgate felt like Galvatron was looking deep into his soul. He squirmed a little, patiently waiting. After a bit, Galvatron relaxed his gaze and smiled softly. "I'm surprised you don't realize your gift. Has no one ever trained you for fighting since you woke up from hibernation?" Tailgate shook his head. "Didn't think I had any talent to fight. I'm so small compared to war veterans like you." "Ah, but that's your advantage. You may be small, but in the decepticon army, we valued minibots. You are good for espionage!" Tailgate blinked. "What's espionage?" Cyclonus took Tailgate's servo in his. "It's another term for spying." Cyclonus's expression looked sullen. "When Galvatron, Scourge and I planned our battles, we would use minibots to sneak into enemy bases and learn their secrets. Their small sizes meant they could fit into spaces we can't. Then in the actual battle, minibots were known for their speed and agility. It was rare for one such as yourself to be caught by the opposing army." "And when they were, they easily escaped. Quickly." Scourge added. Galvatron nodded, turning to Cyclonus. "You didn't tell him about this? Why?" Cyclonus bit his bottom lips before frowning. "There's no need for him to learn how to fight. The war is over, so it's not necessary." 

Whirl scoffed. "The war may be over, but there are still dangers out there. Rogue decepticons, gangs and thugs, space pirates; I could go on and on. And I think if there was ever a time for him to learn, it's now. Especially since he's a father. You can't protect him, them or yourself all alone. And we won't always be able to cover your aft if something happens. So you need to grow some ball bearings and teach him." "And I want to learn too! I'm done with hiding and cowering when there's trouble. My shooting skills are zero to zilch. So somebot better teach me to blast between the optics!" Scourge laughed as he wrapped and arm around his companion. "I'll see to it that you'll become the best shot in Tetrahex." Swerve grinned. "Thanks, angel." The room went quiet for a while begore Tailgate got an idea. "Hey! The sparklings haven't been outside yet. Let's take them out to the lake tomorrow!" The other mechs agreed. "Yes. The sunshine will do them good." 

The next day, the mechs gathered some supplies before heading off to the lake. Halfway there, Scourge unfolded his wings and took off into the air. He soared high above the water before looping backwards and nose diving into the water. He surfaced and shook the water off his wings. The others arrived at the water's edge and set out some blankets. Scourge joined them, dripping as he arrived at their spot. You're such a show off! Swerve giggled. "What can I say? I love to high dive. The water's nice today. Not too warm or cold. The babies will love it." Swerve and Tailgate sat down with the sparklings while Galvatron, Cyclonus, Whirl and Scourge headed off to swim. The sparklings watched as the mechs waded into the lake. They made curious chirps and clicks, reaching out towards the shoreline. "I think they want to swim with the others." Tailgate said. Swerve hummed. "Well then let's take them in." Tailgate and Swerve carefully stood up and walked to the water's edge.

In the water, the four mechs had started to talk smack to each other. "Hey Cyclonus! Betcha can't beat me at a game of robochicken!" Cyclonus scowled. "You wouldn't last 10 klicks against me." Galvatron smirked as he went underwater. When he resurfaced, Whirl was on his shoulders. "You talk to much Cyclonus."Galvatron sneered. Cyclonus gave a curt nod to Scourge, who went under and lifted Cyclonus out of the water. "Let's do this!" Cyclonus yelled. Whirl and Cyclonus locked servos and began twisting and pulling, trying to knock each other off balance. Out of nowhere, Whirl swung a right hook at Cyclonus, who easily caught him and twisted. "Hey no fair! That's cheating!" Whirl spat. Cyclonus gave him a disapproving look. "You're the one who decided to fight literally." He pulled Whirl's arm to the left and when the copter was forced forward, he landed his own punch. Whirl flew backwards and into the water, taking Galvatron with him. Whirl came up coughing up water, but Galvatron stayed submerged. "Where'd he go?" Scourge muttered as he looked around. 

He quickly got his answer when he felt something grab around his waist and yank him down. They both surfaced, gasping for air. "You fragging dirty glitch!" Scourge hissed. Galvatron laughed. "Bet you'll think twice next time about flapping your lip plates." He swooped his arm and splashed them. From the shoreline, Swerve and Tailgate shook their helms in amusement. "They're such idiots." Tailgate mused. Hurricane, Typhoon and Zephyr were sitting in the shallows, splashing and squealing. The mechs and babies stayed in the lake for a few hours before the little ones began to show signs that they were getting hot. Their cooling fans were too small to cool them off properly, so Tailgate and Swerve gathered them up and waded towards the beach. "Hey bolt brains! The sparklings are starting to overheat. We should get them home." Tailgate called. The four bots stopped dunking each other and began to head in themselves. "Cyclonus gave Scourge and Whirl a playful smirk. "Hey, lets dry off flyer style." He jumped out of the water, transforming and taking off straight up. Whirl and Scourge followed quickly. Galvatron watched them before continuing out of the lake. He walked over to the minibots and picked up Typhoon. The little femme reached up for his horn, which he always obliged. 

After a few joors, the three flyers landed. They gathered up their stuff and began the short walk home. The babies fell asleep in their arms along the way. "Little scraplets played themselves out." Whirl said. "They'll recharge good tonight." Once back at their homes, they gave their good nights before turning in. Cyclonus and Tailgate went to their berthroom, climbing into their nest and laying the sparklings down. The two parents made themselves comfortable. "They're so beautiful." Tailgate whispered." Cyclonus's engine purred. "Indeed. They beautiful like their sire." Tailgate gave him a shove. "You're beautiful, too." Cyclonus smiled. "Let's get some recharge, love." Tailgate cupped Cyclonus's face and gave him a kiss. "See you in the morning my conjunx." Cyclonus purred again. "Yes. I love you, little one." Tailgate beamed. "Love you too."


	33. Sweet Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sparklings are spending the night with Galvatron and Whirl so that their parents can have some quality alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CAN YOU GUESS WHY?? LMAO

"Are you _absolutely sure_ that you guys are ok with this?" Tailgate asked for the umpteenth time that evening. Galvatron took Typhoon and tucked her into the crook of his elbow. "I'll say it again, if we weren't, we wouldn't have offered to babysit them." He glanced down at Typhoon, who had her little optics glued to his horns....again. She chirped and reached up towards them. Galvatron smiled in amusement. "Yes, yes, darling. You'll have them once we get back to our house." Cyclonus came from inside their house with Zephyr. "He spit up after his last bottle. I believe he's got a upset tank." He looked behind Galvatron as he passed his son off to him. Whirl was in the background, tossing Hurricane disturbingly high into the air. She was squealing in delight. "He's probably got an air bubble in there. Don't worry, I'll make him yak it out." Cyclonus winced. "I'm sure they'll all be purging by the time you're through with them." He grumbled. Whirl caught Hurricane and put her face right up to his own. "Uncle Whirl's gonna make sure that the little rust sticks grow up to be adrenaline junkies." Tailgate huffed. "I'm sure they will with you around." Whirl beamed. "I can't wait until their old enough to learn to transform and fly. As soon as they get the hang of it, Imma teach them how to carpet bomb." Galvatron glared at his mate. "If I catch you giving _any_ weapons to these kids before they're 13, you'll end up sporting _two_ empurata modes!" Whirl stopped tossing Hurricane and scoffed. "You're a chiptard if you think I'd really give these sprats anything that can hurt them or someone else without first teaching them about safety. Jeez. I'm reckless with my own health, no one else's." "You can say that again." Swerve spoke up as he approached Cyclonus and handed him a box. Cyclonus took it and flashed Swerve a quick grin. Swerve smirked and gave him a thumbs up before turning and scurrying away. Whirl and Galvatron gave each other a sideways glance before shrugging. "Welp, have a good night dorks." Whirl called as he strolled off. Galvatron shook his helm. "They'll be fine. We'll have them back here tomorrow morning." Cyclonus nodded and Tailgate giggled. "Good night Galvatron!" He said. 

Tailgate scampered into their living room and sat down on their couch. He watched curiously as Cyclonus set down the box on an end table. "What's that?" He asked. Cyclonus sat beside him and patted Tailgate's leg. "Patience, starlight. You'll see in a bit." He hushed. Tailgate giggled. His digits began to wander up Cyclonus's chest while the larger mech peppered the mini with kisses. "So, uh, is it safe for you to do this? I mean, it's only been 14 cycles since the birth. Won't this hurt you?" Tailgate asked. Cyclonus chuckled quietly. "I'll be fine. I just can't be spiked yet. But I can spike you without any problems. And tonight....." He cut off, purring his engine. Tailgate shivered from the vibrations "If you trust me, and allow me, we'll try some new things." Cyclonus finished. Tailgate gasped as the jet nipped at his jaw. "Y-yes. I trust you." He whispered. Cyclonus kissed Tailgate's mask before wrapping his arms around Tailgate's back. "Excellent." Cyclonus pulled back and turned to the box. He opened the lid and began pulling out it's contents. A jar of what looked like glowing red spheres. Next was a long cylinder tube of odd white stuff with a weird looking tip on the top of it. The last thing Cyclonus pulled out looked extremely gross. Another tube, but it was a nasty brown color. The last time he had seen something similar to that was during his time as a waste disposal bot six million years ago. The top of the container had an unusual tip on it too. Cyclonus saw the look of disgust on Tailgate's face. He laughed as he gave the bottle a small squeeze. It gave in slightly, and Tailgate was as confused as he was put off. "Don't worry, it's not sludge." Cyclonus reassured him. "In fact, these things are all edible." Tailgate's optics went wide. He had to admit, the red balls and white stuff looked safe. But that dark brown goo? Absolutely not! Cyclonus saw Tailgate's visor flash and knew the car's thoughts were racing rapidly. He set down the bottle and placed a servo on his shoulder. "I promise you, I would not find anything funny about doing something as degrading as _that_ to you. Or anyone for that matter. Hence why I asked you if you trust me." 

Tailgate glanced again at the brown bottle. Even as suspicious as it was, Cyclonus was right. He wasn't a vile bot. So everything was fine. "Yes, I do." Cyclonus smiled. He moved to sit with his back against the couch. "Get on the floor. Sit on your knees in front of me." He instructed. Tailgate nodded and did as he was told. Cyclonus's motor revved slightly. Jeez, Tailgate hadn't even done anything yet and Cyclonus was already pretty charged up. Once he was positioned, Cyclonus opened his interface array. His spike pressurized with a hiss. Tailgate peeked at Cyclonus's valve. It looked bruised and a little swollen. Tailgate winced. He didn't realize his EM field was alerting Cyclonus to his feelings of guilt for partially causing his mate's soreness. "Hey." Cyclonus murmured. Tailgate refocused his attention back to him. "Don't feel responsible for that. It was very much worth it." He soothed Tailgate. Tailgate smiled in relief. Sensing Tailgate's calmer aura, Cyclonus reached over and grabbed the white tube. Tailgate watched him closely. Cyclonus shook the bottle before putting his digit on the side of the tip. He flipped his servo upside down aimed it towards the end of his spike. He pressed the side of the nozzle and Tailgate gasped as the white stuff inside was dispensed. It looked....what was the word? Fluffy? Cyclonus swirled his wrist and covered his spike head with a generous amount of the fluff. He set the bottle to his side and took in the little bot's fascination. Tailgate leaned in closer. He studied the substance, concluding that he had no idea what is was. He looked up at Cyclonus in bewilderment. "Go ahead." The large mech encouraged. Tailgate looked back down, then up at him again. "Ummm, d-do what?" He questioned. Cyclonus laughed. "Give it a taste. I told you it was edible." Tailgate bit his lip nervously. But, he did trust Cyclonus with his own life. He retracted his mask and stuck out his tongue. 'All or nothing.' He thought. He opened wide and took the whole head of Cyclonus's spike into his mouth. Cyclonus gasped as the sensations hit him. He threw his head back and moaned loudly. Tailgate swallowed the substance and froze.

"It's delicious!!" He squealed. He jumped forward and sucked harder on Cyclonus's spike. He wanted every last bit of that stuff in his mouth. Cyclonus bucked his hips suddenly, shocked by Tailgate's enthusiasm. Tailgate pulled back with a pop. "What is that stuff?!" It's sooo good!" Cyclonus laughed as he picked up the bottle and sprayed some of it in his own mouth. "Swerve and I were talking a few months ago during one of our financial sessions. He said that he had learned that some humans use various forms of their food during sexual foreplay. So Swerve has been experimenting with making energon equivalents that taste just like the Earth foods. This particular recipe is flavored as what humans call whipped cream." Tailgate's optics just about popped out from behind his visor. "I love whipped cream! It's nice and sweet. What else did Swerve make?" Cyclonus laughed again. He took the bottle of energon whipped cream and squirted more onto his spike. The he took the jar of red spheres and pulled one of them out. He delicately placed it in the center of the whipped cream. "These are designed to taste like a fruit called cherries. They're also sweet." He popped one in his mouth. Tailgate clapped his servos in excitement. Without hesitation, he wrapped his lip plates around Cyclonus spike and gave another firm suck. Cyclonus watched Tailgate as he enjoyed the treats. Seeing the teal mech eat off of his spike was so erotic. He fought back the overwhelming urge to overload. Tailgate pulled away and bit down on the "cherry". It was tasty too! Tailgate moaned happily. "Mmmmm! That's good. May I have more?" Cyclonus shut his optics and groaned. He grabbed the base of his spike and squeezed tightly. "Frag, not yet! Oh frag!" He grit his denta and vented harshly. Tailgate looked at him with concern. "Cyclonus? Are you ok, love?" Cyclonus grunted and straightened himself slightly. "Ah, yes. Hearing you ask to eat more off of my spike almost made me overload. You little minx." He smirked. Tailgate smiled. "You've got me wondering what that brown stuff is." He pointed to the bottle. Cyclonus took it and pulled the nozzle open. He drizzled some over the length of his spike. "There you go." He said. Tailgate licked his lips and took it all deep into his throat. "FRAG!" Cyclonus screeched. His thighs trembled as Tailgate devoured him. Tailgate loved the taste of this sticky syrupy goo the best. He heard the mech above him losing his processor. He jammed the spike down his throat again and sucked fast. Cyclonus couldn't fight it off for much longer. He wanted more.

He reached down and grabbed Tailgate's helm. He thrust his hips frantically, fragging the tightness without resign. Tailgate gagged, but kept up his throat constrictions. He gripped Cyclonus's thighs and picked up speed. This was getting him off too. Cyclonus finally snapped. He roared as he overloaded. Tailgate swallowed gulp after gulp of transfluid while he overloaded himself. He squirmed as he focused on helping Cyclonus ride it out. Cyclonus quickly became overstimulated and pulled Tailgate off of him. Gasping, he offlined his optics and tried to keep from passing out. Tailgate sleepily crawled up and snuggled up to his conjunx's side. "We are definitely doing that again." He sighed. Cyclonus laughed. "Mmm, yes." Tailgate looked at Cyclonus as he basked in the afterglow. "Next time, you can suck _me_ off." Cyclonus hummed. "I would like that." Tailgate pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch and covered them both up. He yawned and curled into a little ball. "By the way, was is that last stuff called?" He murmured, half in recharge. Cyclonus pulled him onto his chest as he laid down and began to slip into recharge himself. His mumbled answer was barely intelligible. "Chocolate."


	34. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tailgate awakens from recharge, he decides to continue where he and Cyconus left off the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Hope you're all healthy and safe. This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter. I didn't want to make it a part 2. Thank you for almost 1,000 hits!!

Tailgate slowly onlined his optics. He sleepily looked at his surroundings. The living room. The couch. The gorgeous mech beneath him still deep in recharge. The energon sweets. Ah, yes. Now he remembered. He sat up gently and stretched his arms. He turned his gaze to Cyclonus. He was snoring lightly. Tailgate giggled when he noticed that the purple mech's interface panel was still open. He eyed the large spike and licked his lips. Cyclonus usually enjoyed a morning blow. Tailgate slowly scooted himself down and took hold of the member. Collecting an adequate amount of oral fluid, he took the spike in his mouth and began to suck. He was slow at first, not wanting to shock Cyclonus awake to harshly. The spike began to pressurize in his mouth. He could taste some prefluid weeping from the tip. Tailgate continued to suck for a while before deciding to take it right down his throat. He swallowed as he slipped his head down. 3/4 of the way into his mouth, he felt a servo on his helm. He peeked up, keeping the spike in his throat and continuing to swallow. Cyclonus's optics were half lidded as he moaned. "Mmmmm, keep going." He murmured. Tailgate decided to use his thumb to rub Cyclonus's anterior node. Cyclonus tilted his helm back and whined. He trembled as he overloaded into Tailgate's mouth. Tailgate took it all. After coming down from his high, Cyclonus stood up, pulling Tailgate off the couch and holding him close. He kissed the little bot and smiled warmly before wincing. "I'm a little sore this morning. Let's go to the wash racks. The warm solvent will soothe my valve." Tailgate nodded. 

On the way to their room, Cyclonus sent an internal comm to Galvatron and Whirl. _:_ _Hey. Would it be any trouble for you to keep the babies until this afternoon?:_ He heard a chuckle from Galvatron. : _Not at all. They're still in recharge.:_ Whirl spoke up in the background. _:Clang him hard, gruesome. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.:_ Cyclonus rolled his optics. As soon as he and Tailgate walked into the wash room, Cyclonus set the bot down and turned on the solvent. He sighed as the warmth began to take down the swelling. Tailgate had clambered up onto the stall shelf and had begun to preen his conjunx's frame. After a few moments, Cyclonus wrapped his arms around Tailgate's waist and kissed him. He slipped his glossa into Tailgate's mouth, exploring every inch of him. Tailgate reciprocated the movements as he moaned. Cyclonus gently picked up Tailgate and turned him. He set him on the shelf on his servos and knees. "Oooh, Cy.....please, please frag me. Want you so bad." Tailgate babbled. Cyclonus lined up his spike and slowly began to enter him. Tailgate wiggled his hips, attempting to cause friction. Cyclonus bent over him, reaching in between Tailgate's legs. He rubbed Tailgate's anterior node. Tailgate relaxed, which made breaching the valve easier for Cyclonus. He soon reached Tailgate's ceiling node. He stilled and ghosted his digits down Tailgate's side. The little car whined. "Shhhh. I'll take care of you." He soothed.

Cyclonus began to roll his hips. Tailgate groaned and wiggled again, but Cyclonus gripped him firmly. He gradually picked up speed, drilling into Tailgate briskly. Tailgate keened. Cyclonus held Tailgete's shoulders to keep him from banging his helm into the wall. "Cyyyyyy. Yes! Oh yes! Take me. Fill me up. Oh, you're driving me crazy. So big!" Tailgate mumbled praises as he was fragged senseless. Tailgate's valve walls began to quiver and his legs shook. Cyclonus knew that Tailgate was close. He turned Tailgate's face to his own, stealing another long kiss. He abruptly stopped moving and Tailgate almost screamed as his overload faded away. Frustration was quickly replaced by concern. "Cyclonus? What's wrong? Is the swelling getting worse?" He asked. Cyclonus nipped at Tailgate's jaw. "I'm fine. I just don't want you to overload just yet." Tailgate glanced at him. "Um, ok. Any reason why?" Cyclonus's vents were felt on his shoulder. "I want to try another new thing. Do you still trust me?" Tailgate gulped. "Of course I do. Go ahead." Cyclonus gave his lips a peck before sitting up and pulling out of Tailgate. The minibot whined at the emptiness. He felt Cyclonus grasp his hips and the old warrior stalled. "This might be very uncomfortable at first. If it starts to hurt, tell me so I don't damage you." Tailgate could hear that it wasn't a question. "I will. Now do what you're thinking."

Tailgate jumped when he felt Cyclonus's spike press against his aft. Oh Primus! It now made sense as to why Cyclonus had said it was going to be uncomfortable. He bit his lips at the thought of losing his aft cherry. He yelped as he felt his aft hole begin to stretch. Cyclonus pause, giving Tailgate a moment to adjust. Tailgate took steady vents. It didn't hurt. I felt like immense pressure. Wonderful, full pressure. He gave Cyclonus a nod, signaling to him that he was ok and to continue. Cyclonus resumed his movement. Finally, Cyclonus could go no further. He groaned loudly at the intense tightness. Tailgate's valve hadn't even been this snug when they had interfaced for the first time. It was extremely satisfying. He bent down and bit the back of Tailgate's neck, earning him a blissful hiss from the bot. He pulled back and shoved his hips forward again. Tailgate squealed in ecstasy. "Oh god! Cy-cy-cy. So good! More! More! More! Gah!" Tailgate chanted his mantra and Cyclonus felt his and Tailgate's overloads building. He thrust faster, moaning and grunting loudly. **"Ah, Tailgate, I-I'm not gonna last!"** Frag it, there's that damn primal vernacular again. Tailgate wailed as he overloaded ferociously. His body shook and his vocalizer fritzed. His aft spasmed and it tipped Cyclonus over the edge as well. He jerked forward and froze, pouring every last bit of his code into Tailgate's beautiful aft with a yell. **"Nngh! Tailgate!"** Those words sent Tailgate into another overload. After riding it out, Tailgate's aft became extremely over sensitized. He tried to scramble away. Thank Primus Cyclonus got the message and pulled out. He collapsed onto the shelf.

Cyclonus was venting hard as the solvent washed away any evidence of their romp. Cyclonus closed his interface panels and Tailgate did the same after a while. Tailgate was spent. Cyclonus finished washing Tailgate and himself up and dried their frames. He scooped up Tailgate and took him to the nest. He laid Tailgate down and pulled a blanket over him. Tailgate sighed contently. Cyclonus went to their room's energon dispenser and filled a glass for himself. He joined Tailgate in the nest and spooned against his back. He set an internal alarm so they could wake up to get their sparklings back in a few hours, if they didn't end up fragging a few more times. 


	35. Festival of Mortilus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Festival of Mortilus has arrived. Tailgate wants the sparklings to be able to participate, but taking young ones out in public on Cybertron during this time is too risky. So Galvatron and Scourge offer a safer alternative.....Earth style!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Festival of Mortilus concept is used by permission of it's creator, Decepticonsensual. The idea/name of the celebration is their original work. The Festival of Mortilus is the Cybertronian version of Halloween. From what I understand, there are lantern parties, costumes and trick or treating. I'm taking the original ideas and borrowing it it for my story. Please check out Decepticonsensual's works and leave them some kudos on their stories!

This was depressing as pit. Galvatron and Scourge knew that a lot would've changed during the time they had spent in the Dead Universe. But they never thought the Festival of Mortilus would be one of the most drastic things to become tainted. The once lavish lantern parties were basically non-existent now, and the youths of Cybertron were horrifically blasphemous against the very meaning of the sacred holiday. Instead of revering the time as a celebration of the Guiding Hand's victory over Mortilus, the god of death, the young punks would run amok and do stupid slag, such a trying to summon Mortilus himself, or spray painting holy monuments. During this time of year, it was not a good idea to take infants out and about, lest some young scumbags sneak up and scare them senseless. For about a breem, Galvatron had contemplated on going out and finding some random idiots and blowing their helms off to send a message to the other disrespectful delinquents. But his days of terrorizing innocent bots were behind him now. All he chose to do now was sit and scowl at the wall. Scourge was sitting there with him. The former sweep leader was currently lost in the memories of his own youth, when him, Cyclonus and Galvatron had attended lantern parties and didn't have a care in the world. They'd sit for hours, chatting, drinking and painting the lanterns. He remembered their homes were decked out in their artworks, flickering in the night sky as fliers swooped over Tetrahex. He remembered his mother's....

"Hey guys! We've got some things for you!" Galvatron jolted back to reality. He watched as Tailgate and Cyclonus entered the room, sparklings in tow. Behind them, Swerve and Whirl were carrying bags of...something? Galvatron returned his gaze to the wall. "I'm sorry, Tailgate, but I'm not really feeling up to doing much right now." He felt a servo touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw Cyclonus giving him a sympathetic expression. "Trust me, this is worth seeing." Galvatron sighed and observed Tailgate beginning to unbag the supplies. His jaw gaped when he saw lanterns, paintbrushes and jars of paint being laid out on the table he was sitting at. Speechless, he nudged Scourge with his elbow, snapping Scourge out of his thoughts as well. "What?" He snapped. Galvatron said nothing, but instead reached out and took Scourge's jaw in his servo. He turned the winged mech's helm to focus him on the tabletop. Scourge had to reset his optics a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Those are....." He sputtered. They turned to Cyclonus, who was smiling at them warmly. "We've continued the traditions." Galvatron and Scourge looked at each other. The others gathered around the table and began painting.

The group had spent a few hours that afternoon creating lanterns. Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge kept theirs simple, while Whirl, Tailgate and Swerve prettied theirs up. As the mechs chattered about old customs, Tailgate sat in silence. He wanted to celebrate the Festival by doing more than just painting. It was unfair to his children that they were limited because of the risks outside. "What are you thinking about, little one?" Cyclonus had noticed, of course, that the bot was abnormally quiet. Tailgate realized that all optics were on him at that point. He sighed. "This is fun and all, but what about them?" He motioned to the sparklings. "They haven't been able to celebrate the same way we are. There has to be _something_ we can do with them that's safe!" Swerve gave Tailgate a one armed hug. "Sorry buddy. But there's nothing we can do that wouldn't put them in danger. I know it sucks, but there'll be more options once they're older." Comically, Galvatron and Scourge suddenly had the same idea at the same time. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Galvatron? Asked Scourge. Galvatron laughed. "Yes I am." Tailgate, Swerve and Whirl were confused. Cyclonus gave a questioning look. "Cyclonus, remember Earth this time of year?" Cyclonus's optics grew and he rubbed his face in embarassment. "Ah, yes. How foolish of me to have forgotten about that."

Tailgate's visor narrowed into a thin band. "Earth? What are you guys talking about?" The three ancient mechs were so wrapped up in their conversation, they didn't hear Tailgate. "We could use our avatars, and create ones for the sparklings. We'll blend in with the humans, and the babies will enjoy themselves." Cyclonus said. Galvatron hummed in agreement. "Scourge and I haven't used ours yet. It'll be....interesting to see ourselves as humans." Scourge smirked. "Yeah. But it'll be worth it to see them have fun." Scourge felt Swerve smack the back of his helm. He rubbed it as he turned to the minibot. "Now that we've got your attention, what the frag are you three flapping your lip plates about?!" Cyclonus took Tailgate's servo. "Human's have a holiday called Halloween. It's similar to the Festival of Mortilus, but safer. We can take the sparklings trick or treating." Whirl played with the words in his mouth for a klick. "Trick or what now?"

_**LOCATION: EARTH-SMALL, RURAL TOWN IN CENTRAL PENNSYLVANIA** _

"Tailgate, stop staring and help me get the babies strapped in properly." Cyclonus huffed in frustration. Even though his female avatar's slender fingers and purple claw-like nails were similar to his robot appendages, this was still difficult. Earth stroller straps were easy for humans to use, but foreign for Cybertronians. "Alright, alright. There's just so much to see! Where are Galvatron and Scourge? They're gonna miss all the fun!" Tailgate babbled. "They're coming. They should be finished adjusting the final details of their avatars soon." Cyclonus answered. After the sparkling's avatar's were fastened in, Tailgate, Swerve and Whirl resumed taking in what they were seeing throughout the streets of the small town they were in. It was creating a mixture of excitement and confusion. Human children were running amok all around the small town, donning many different types of strange, what's the word? Oh, yeah, clothing. Some of the smaller humans were chaperoned by their adult creators, while the juveniles were fragging about, scaring the younger ones. Some were even going so far as to steal their candy from them.

It made Whirl want to start shooting at the older bullies. He pulled his turquois pigtails in annoyance, fingers itching to grab for his guns. "Don't even try it, Whirl." Galvatron's voice growled lowly. He appeared out of a nearby dark alley. His choppy, platinum blonde hair glistened in the moonlight, illuminating a barely noticeable purple sheen on his head. His avatar design was like a body builder, and he was easily six and a half feet tall. He was wearing dark combat boots, blue fitted jeans, a silver tee shirt and a purple studded vest. On his hands were fingerless biker gloves, a purple one on his left, orange on his right. And in one ear was a Decepticon symbol earring. Scourge followed close behind. His avatar was significantly different from the others. He too was muscular, but he was more like the athletic type. He stood five foot six, long, wavy black hair pulled into a low ponytail. Black skinny jeans disappeared into blue high top sneakers, and a black fitted tee accented his sculpted form. The word "TRACKER" was displayed in blue across his chest. Around his neck was a blue, spiked choker, and black studded cuffs wrapped around his wrists. His eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner, and his fingernails were painted with pink nail polish. Lastly, a black moustache that grew down into his goatee was braided into two strands.

"Frag, Galvatron! You avatar looks like it could be my avatar's daddy." Whirl teased. Galvatron flashed a sly grin. "You can call me daddy any time you want to, ya pigtailed psycho." Scourge scoffed loudly. "You two are freaks." He grumbled. "Swerve crossed his arms, unamused. "You're one to talk, you middle-aged emo wannabe." Cyclonus strapped Tailgate to his back as Whirl walked over and took the stroller with Zephyr in it. The little mech was dressed as a racecar driver. Cyclonus was steering the double stroller with the femmes in it. Hurricane was wearing an angel costume, and Typhoon was a mermaid. "So explain this to me again?" Tailgate asked. Galvatron spoke. "If I remember correctly, according to Earth custom, you walk up to a house and knock on the door. When the adult humans come out, the kids say trick or treat, and they're rewarded with candy." Scourge twisted his braids, trying hard to understand. "But the sparklings are too young to talk. How will they get candy if they can't say trick or treat?" Galvatron shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll have to hope the humans don't mind."

The mech quickly learned that humans took the inability to talk as an exception to the whole trick or treat phrase. They all watched in amusement as the Earth adults fussed joyfully over the sparklings and their cute costumes. It wasn't long before the mechs were approached by a human couple and their offspring. "Oh, what precious little costumes! Are they triplets?" The human mother inquired. Cyclonus smiled proudly. "Thank you and yes, they are." The human father gave a playful nudge to Galvatron's shoulder. "You must be proud to be a father of three beautiful kids." Galvatron frowned. "I'm not their father." The human man choked in embarassment. "Ack, I'm so sorry. I thought, um, I-I didn't realize that their dad wasn't here." Tailgate poked out from behind Cyclonus, still seated in the backpack harness. "I'm their father! Aren't they beautiful? They take after my lovely wife here, don't you agree?" Tailgate patted Cyclonus on his head. The two human creators gave a look of shock before ushering their little ones away rather quickly. Whirl began laughing hysterically. "Oh my god! You just made Cyclonus look like a total pedophile, Tailgate!" Tailgate looked puzzled. "What's a pedophile?" He asked. Galvatron leaned in and whispered something in Tailgate's ear. The toddler-sized mech gave a look of pure horror. "Oh, fragging disgusting! I'm so sorry Cyclonus!" Cyclonus sighed. "It's alright, dear. You didn't know."

Well into the night, the group wandered throughout the town, visiting house after house. Soon, the babies couldn't stay awake and their avatars flickered sporadically "They're getting too sleepy to keep their projections steady. Let's return to Tetrahex." The other mechs nodded and deactivated their avatars. Once they were settled, they put the sparklings to bed. The five mechs sat and stared at the obscenely large pile of candy. "So what now? We can't give this stuff to them to eat." Tailgate said sadly. Swerve patted his knee. "Don't worry. I'll spend the next few days creating energon equivalents for them." Tailgate wiggled happily. "Good! Thank you Swerve." Swerve grinned widely. "Anytime, buddy."


	36. Meeting with the Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sparklings are old enough to enter Primary Programming. They are left in the care of Whirl and Swerve while Tailgate, Cyclonus, Galvatron and Scourge head to City Hall to negotiate the terms of their enrollment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for over 1,000 hits! I am going to provide some clarifications to this chapter in the end notes. Please check them out to fully understand this chapter's content. :)

"But mamaaaa!!! We wanna come too!" Hurricane pulled on Cyclonus's side armor as he finished cleaning the energon smears on her faceplates. She, her sister and brother had been whining all morning about the day's scheduled events. He made a low, throaty growl at her, warning to keep still. "As I've told you the last dozen times you've stated your displeasure, this is a meeting to be handled by adults." Tailgate hummed in agreement. "Your mother's right. You younglings don't need to hear what needs to be discussed with the Tetrahex Council." Zephyr groaned dramatically. "But we already _know_ about mama, Uncle Scourge and Uncle Galvatron's bad past. We know that they were fighting for the bad guys. It's not like you were the ones who started the fighting." Whirl cleared his throat awkwardly, but promptly stopped when Galvatron shot him a don't-you-dare look. Typhoon's optics lit up. "Yeah! If anything, we'd be able to tell them about how good you are now!" Galvatron chuckled in amusement. "I'm sure you would. But some bad deeds have lifelong consequences that affects future generations." Hurricane crossed her arms and pouted. "I don't understand how things you guys did looong before we were born can affect us going to Primary Programming." Scourge sighed. "You don't now, but someday you will." 

The sparklings were finally persuaded to stay behind when Whirl had announced that it was his turn to teach them how to transform. After giving their love you's, the adult mechs took off for City Hall. They had decided to fly rather than take ground transportation methods. Cyclonus had wanted to carry Tailgate in the cockpit of his alt mode, but Tailgate had insisted on simply riding on Cyclonus's back. Cyclonus had relented on the agreement that Galvatron and Scourge keep close by so they could intervene if Primus-forbid Tailgate were to fall off. As they soared towards the center of Tetrahex, Cyclonus observed that Tailgate was unusually quiet. "What is troubling you, beloved?" He asked over the wind gusts. "Nothing really. Just worried about what the Council is going to say." Galvatron flew up beside Tailgate. "You have nothing to worry about, Tailgate. If anyone should be concerned, it's us." Scourge swooped around from the other side. "Yes. As far as the Council is concerned, you're not threat. But as for us, we may have proven to the governing powers that we regret our past actions, but not everyone on Cybertron believes it to be true." Tailgate tightened his grip in Cyclonus's horns, trying to keep his anxiety in check. "Well, I think the best thing that I can do during this meeting is keep my mouth shut." Cyclonus purred in an attempt to soothe his mate. "Galvatron is going to lead the negotiations on our behalf. If the Council asks anything of you, simply answer them. Don't overthink it, sweetling, or you'll give yourself a panic attack."

They soon landed on the ground in front of the entrance to City Hall. Tailgate and Cyclonus's digits were laced together tightly as they entered the building. When they walked into the main chamber, Tailgate gasped in awe. Directly in front of him stood a gold statue bearing the image of Primus himself. On either side of him were golden sculptures carved in the forms of Solomus, Adaptus, Mortilus and Epistemus. After passing through a doorway under the feet of Primus, Tailgate felt the EM fields of the other three shift abruptly. He looked up and saw what had only ever been described to him through their war stories. Galvatron was walking center front, helm held high as his field radiated boundless determination and confidence. Cyclonus was keeping pace a few steps behind Galvatron on his right side, his body language was showing that he was deeply focused and on unusually high alert. On Galvatron's left, directly across from Cyclonus, Scourge held his wings slightly back, a firm look on his face, and his field was emitting the same concentration as Cyclonus, but slightly calmer. Tailgate was witnessing how they had presented themselves amongst the Decepticons during the war; a formal display of their past rankings. A retired Warlord, followed by his loyal Second and Third in Command. 'Seems like old habits die hard.' Tailgate thought. 'But it's sexy as frag!'

He followed quietly as they approached the door to the Council room. One of the guards at the door raised his servo to them. "Names?" Galvatron stepped forward. "I am Galvatron. This is Cyclonus, Scourge and Tailgate. We have an appointment with the Tetrahex Council." The guard told them to stay put while he alerted the Council members that they had arrived. Tailgate trembled slightly. He felt a gentle EM pulse from Scourge. "Everything's going to be fine." He whispered. "Just relax and let us do our thing." Tailgate swallowed oral fluid and nodded curtly. After a few moments, the guard returned and permitted them into the Council room. Tailgate squeaked nervously as he walked behind Cyclonus. At the farthest end of the room was a dais, with seats, each occupied by what looked to be ancient Tetrahexians. Tailgate jumped when the large doors behind them slammed shut. The Council member who was seated in the center of the dais stood and opened her arms in welcome. 

"Galvatron! Good to see you. I see you've brought your finest soldiers here with you again." The Council members laughed. Galvatron smiled and shook is helm. "Still stating technicalities after all the millennia, eh Elder Celeste?" The old femme noticed Tailgate trying to keep himself undetected behind Cyclonus's leg. "And who is this handsome little minibot you've brought with you?" Cyclonus tugged at Tailgate, pulsing his field towards the scared bot in reassurance. Meekly, Tailgate slid out from behind Cyclonus. Cyclonus led him a few steps forward, keeping his servo in Tailgate's and kneeling down to his level. "This is my conjunx endura, and the sire of my sparklings, Tailgate." Tailgate gave a shy wave of his hand. Elder Celeste's optics brightened. "So you're the mech who captured the spark of the ruthless and feared Cyclonus of Tetrahex? I must say it is an honor to finally meet you, Tailgate. Tell us, are you a native of our beautiful city?" Tailgate shook his helm. "N-no my lady. I-I am from R-Rivets F-Field." The elder femme smiled warmly. "Ah, Rivets Field. I've been there. Such a nice place. I was deeply saddened to learn of it's demise. Allow me to formally welcome you as a fellow Tetrahexian." Tailgate tried to smile as he was spoken to, but his anxiety was beginning to flare. He used his field to alert Cyclonus to his rapidly declining mentality, whom upon feeling the distress quickly wrapped his arm around his mate securely and hushed him gently.

"Now that introductions have been made, tell us Galvatron, what brings you and your friends here today?" Elder Celeste took her seat again. Galvatron straightened his back strut before starting. "Elder Celeste, members of the Tetrahex Council, Cyclonus and Tailgate have sparklings who are now of age to enter Primary Programming. It has been a concern of ours over the last few solar cycles over how to give them the best education possible, without having unnecessary judgement befall them. While it certainly doesn't help that they are also associated with us, and given most of Cybertron's lack of approval over that fact that we even still function right now, the sparklings are innocent of their mother's past transgressions. We seek to obtain a safe way for them to obtain their education, without causing a public outcry." The Council sat in silence as Galvatron finished his plea. They excused themselves from the room to debate their case. When they returned to their seats after a breem, Elder Celeste directed her attention to Cyclonus.

"While your past has been tainted with the deaths of millions of Cybertronians, you already know that this Council, and the City of Tetrahex itself, no longer condemns any of you. When Vector Sigma freed you from the Dead Universe, it was obviously a form of divine intervention. But your suspicions are correct. Cybertron as a whole does not believe in your change of spark, nor your sincere regret. Regardless, the sparklings _do_ have a right to proper education without fear retaliation. So our answer to this is a simple one.....Elite Residential Programming. This way, they will be taught the by the very best instructors in Tetrahex, which will allow them to advance into Secondary and Advanced Programming. But it will also allow us to put in place restriction on your direct involvement in their education. Supervised public visits, monitored transmissions, and chaperoned home visits will hopefully ease the public and assure them that the sparklings are not being developed into future Decepticon terrorists. It is also the hope of this Council, that given the impressive combat codes acquired from their mother, that they would one day become a valuable asset to Tetrahex's defenses. This all has been determined to be the best course of action for their well being. Do you accept these terms?"

Cyclonus didn't even have to look at his conjunx before Tailgate spoke up confidently. "Yes. If it means their safety and happiness, we gladly accept." Cyclonus smiled in adoration of his minibot. Tailgate's sire coding had overruled his prior anxiety. If he could get Tailgate's coding to be permanently exposed, the little bot would become emotionally stable enough for Cyclonus to teach him to fight. He pulled Tailgate close and kissed him on his face mask. Tailgate giggled happily. Cyclonus picked up Tailgate and stood to his full height. "Your assistance is very much appreciated, Elder Celest. We are eternally grateful. Thank you." The elder femme smiled kindly. "if they are to attend Trtrahex's Elite Residential Programming, we'll need to know their desired Advanced Programming goals. What are their alt modes?" Cyclonus grinned proudly. "Two femme fliers and a mech grounder. Their names are Hurricane, Typhoon and Zephyr." The other Council members murmured with excitement. "I assume you've already given one of your special "assessments" of the young ones, Galvatron?" Galvatron nodded. "I have. The femmes are going to be the best fighter jets to come out of Tetrahex in the last 4 million years. And Zephyr is destined to be a master of combat stealth. He's going to give even Scourge here a run for his money."

Elder Celeste was overjoyed at the news of their potential. "Excellent! Well then, let me think. For the femmes, the Iaconian Aerial Academy will be a great environment to hone their flight skills. I'm sure they will, dare I say it, far surpass even your legendary air abilities, Cyclonus. And as far as the mech goes, it's only fitting to send him to Omnihelix Academy. They are the best of the best at molding young prospective talent into unrivaled tactical and stealth specialists. What do you thi--" Everyone in the room jumped when Tailgate's head clanged loudly into Cyclonus's shoulder. Poor little thing had passed out. Cyclonus shifted him into his arms so that he wouldn't harm himself further. "Oh dear. Is he alright?" Elder Celeste asked with concern. Cyclonus frowned. "He's prone to becoming emotionally overwhelmed. He'll be fine. He just needs rest." Elder Celeste nodded in understanding. "Well then we shall not keep you here any longer. Thank you for coming today. Have a safe travel back to your homes." Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge returned a quick helm-bow of respect before turning to leave.

"Iaconian Aerial Academy! Omnihelix Academy! I can't believe it! My sparklings are going to go to the best Advanced Programming institutes that exist on Cybertron! Me, a piece of slag waste disposal bot, the sire of future high honor graduates! Primus preserve!" Tailgate was rambling so hard he was struggling to vent. Cyclonus gripped his shoulders firmly in attempt to ground him. "Tailgate, calm down! You're gonna crash your systems. And for frag's sake, what have I told you about calling yourself such vile things?" He growled. Tailgate vented rapidly as he tried to bring himself back down. "I'm sorry. I just don't understand why Primus would find me worthy of-of _them._ " He motioned to the young ones playing in the next room. Scourge rubbed his temples. "Do not question the will of Primus, Tailgate. His reasonings are pure and not to be taken lightly. If he has ordained you to be their sire, then go with it. You still speak so lowly of yourself. Stop it." Tailgate finally managed to settle down. "You're right. I'm not going to let my low self esteem affect them. They're going to do great things, and we'll be there to support them." Everyone spoke in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, so here's my take on how Cybertronian education works. Primary Programming is the equivalent to elementary school, while Secondary Programming would be middle/high school. Advanced Programming is college/university. Elite Residential Programming is a type of private boarding school. When sparklings come of age to enter school, they're colleges are determined by their talents and abilities they currently possess. We as humans don't choose our career paths until 9th-10th grade, while Cybertronian's go more by parental coding. Since Cyclonus is a former high ranking military officer and a flier, his daughters are coded to become great fighter jets with the possibility to become high ranking themselves. And even though Zephyr is a car, he inherits his mother's combat coding too and also could become high ranking himself. It is after they are in Advance Programming for a bit that they choose what career path and major they will pursue, such as mnemosurgery, metallurgy, medical officer, ect. They will inherit other valuable traits from Tailgate, which will be revealed in future chapters. So I hope this makes this chapter much more clear. Any further questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks for reading.


	37. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus, Tailgate and the sparklings are given a tour of the Tetrahex Residential Programming Institute for Future Warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one, but it contains background stories of some other characters I've created myself.

"And if you'll direct you attention here, Mr. and Mr. Tailgate, you'll see our fully equipped outdoor entry level simulation battlefield. Everything from faux weapons, attack drones and shooting ranges are utilized to ensure our students are prepared for the higher level combat courses that they'll take in the Tetrahex Secondary Academy of Tactical Advancement ." The Dean of Residents chatted away happily while Cyclonus and Tailgate listened. Hurricane, Typhoon and Zephyr were currently completing their entry level assessments with their academic counselors. Tailgate was having trouble focusing. There were so many incredible things that this complex had to offer. The little bot struggled to wrap his processor around it all. Cyclonus on the other hand, was already aware of the program's layout. He had explained to Tailgate that this was the Primary Programming facility that he had attended in his youth, hence why it was chosen for their young ones. It was also where he had first met Galvatron and Scourge.

As they continued down the hall, Tailgate began rambling to Cyclonus about his excitement. He didn't notice that the old mech had become distracted by a series of display cases lining the wall of the gymnasium. It was only after Tailgate got no responses of any kind that he turned around and saw Cyclonus wasn't even listening anymore. Tailgate was about to call after him, but the Dean put a servo on his shoulder and motioned for him to keep silent. When Tailgate gave a worried look, the Dean gently ushered him to Cyclonus side. Cyclonus had one servo on the glass, and he was staring at a series of old holophotos. Each photo seemed to focus on two bots, a mech and a femme. Both were obviously athletes and fliers. The mech was shown participating in an aerial dogfighting competition, and another photo depicted an awards ceremony with him wearing numerous medals for sword fighting. The femme had won her own awards for aerial acrobatics and sharpshooting. Turns out she was also an undefeated unarmed combat champion. There was a single photo of both of them together wearing their graduation badges, holding each other's servos and smiling at each other in complete adoration.

At the bottom of the display was a gold plaque which read "Microburst and Cataclysma. Class of 372. The Legacies You Forged Will Never Be Forgotten." Cyclonus stayed silent as Tailgate couldn't help but notice that the femme looked familiar. "Cyclonus, did you graduate with them?" Cyclonus shook his head slowly. "No. But I had known them personally." Cyclonus turned to Tailgate, optics glistening with coolant. He kneeled down and picked up Tailgate. Turning back to the photos, he tightened his grip on Tailgate slightly. Tailgate looked at them again before asking. "How did you know them?" Cyclonus cleared his throat in an attempt to keep from breaking down. Tailgate cupped Cyclonus's face and waited. This seemed like something that didn't need to be rushed. When Cyclonus finally answered, he did it so quietly that Tailgate had barely been able to hear him. But he did, and it sent chills down his back strut.

"It's my mother and father."

Tailgate's jaw dropped so quickly that it produced sparks. _That's_ why Tailgate recognized the femme. Upon taking a second look, he saw Cyclonus had inherited most of his features from his mother. Cataclysma had mid length horns, red optics, an angular body, claws and pinkish purple armor. Microburst had no cheeks, but that's as far as the physical resemblance went. His optics were green and his armor was black and gold. Both had Cybertronian jet alt modes. It now made sense as to how Cyclonus was such an impressive warrior. He had gained every single one of their skills. Tailgate didn't know what to say. Cyclonus had said he _had_ known them. Tailgate therefore concluded that they must be offline, or worse.... Sadly, he looked back to his conjunx, who by this point had composed himself and began to walk towards the end of the display case. He once again stopped to view it's contents. This time, Tailgate saw photos of Cyclonus himself. In his programming years, he too had become a sword fighting champion just like his father (no surprise there). And to this day he's the only bot to break the program's air speed record, previously set by his mother. Huh, there's a photo of him, Galvatron and Scourge at the Cybertronian debate team championships. They had placed 2nd out of 200 teams.

"As you can see, little one, our younglings are a perfect fit for this institute." Cyclonus whispered through a smile. Tailgate returned his gesture. "Yeah, they'll be fine. Especially since they've got good coding in their ancestry." Tailgate nuzzled his mask against Cyclonus's shoulder. Cyclonus's engine purred. "Mmm indeed they do."


	38. It Doesn't Seem Like Home Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus and Tailgate are experiencing empty nest syndrome. Their methods of coping seem to be out of their control.

Swerve, Scourge, Galvatron and Whirl were worried sick. It had been a lunar cycle since the sparklings were moved into the Residential Programming complex, and Cyclonus and Tailgate were obviously not taking it well. At all. Not even the slightest bit. To Whirl and Swerve's horror, it seemed as though the two parents had reverted back to their former selves that they had been in the early days of the Lost Light's initial launch. Cyclonus was isolating himself in their berthroom, staring out the window with a constant scowl on his face. Tailgate's self esteem took a nose dive, and it was frighteningly easy for him to startle and fly into a panic attack. The little mech was certain everything he did was wrong. A few times he had tried to talk things over with Cyclonus, but each time the jet would snarl at him verbally. Galvatron and Scourge had been taken aback by the sudden personality changes, and their concern only intensified when Swerve and Whirl had explained everything to them. They now understood what Tailgate had meant when he said his and Cyclonus's pre-friendship times were volatile.

Things only got worse, and sadly the day came when the emotional tension snapped, and Cyclonus unintentionally crossed the line. 

Swerve and Galvatron were working at the bar. It was late and the last call had just been announced. Scourge was upstairs in the rental office searching public databanks for new real estate investment opportunities, and Whirl was a city block away in his chronometer workshop/store. Galvatron was leaning against a wall just off from the bar counter. Soon he would have to begin physically escorting some of the more troublesome patrons out for the night. His attention was caught abruptly when Cyclonus entered the door. Galvaton watched closely as his former SIC approached the counter and sat himself in a stool. Swerve greeted him and after ducking below the counter, stood up again with a glass of engex. He only grunted a thanks as he took the drink. When the last of the customers were gone, Scourge and Whirl had come back to help with clean up. Right on time, Tailgate walked in. He hiccupped nervously when he saw Cyclonus. No one said anything as he tapped his digits together in thought. Slowly, he approached the bar, shaking a little as he clambered onto a stool next to Cyclonus. The other four mechs watched in apprehension, but continued their routines. 

"C-Cyclonus?" Tailgate stuttered. Cyclonus put down his drink, but didn't look at the minibot. "What do you want, Tailgate?" He grumbled. At this point the tension in the room could be cut with a blowtorch. Swerve cast Whirl an uneasy glace. Wrecker instincts that had laid dormant for the last few solar cycles kicked in. Whirl sensed that those two were spiraling downward quickly. He transformed silently into his empurata mode in case slag hit the rotors. Tailgate fidgeted in his seat. "Um...I just wanted to...uh...you know....umm....." Cyclonus's face contorted into irritation. "If you've got something to say, quit stammering and spit it out." He barked loudly. Galvatron and Scourge tried to push their fields at their amica in an attempt to calm him. "Easy Cyclonus. Don't be lashing out at Tailgate. He only wants to talk." Cyclonus jumped up in rage and towered over Tailgate. The little bot cowered, covering his helm. "Talk?!" I don't want to talk! He's done this slag ever since we met. Touch, pester, annoy, talk talk talk! He knows fragging well that emotions make you weak! He needs to learn to leave me the pit alone and quit acting like a bothersome, emotional little wretch!" 

Cyclonus was abruptly silenced when Whirl's claws slashed him dead center in his face. The raging jet reeled back in shock. "Alright you fragging son of a glitch! If you wanna do nothing but trash talk your conjunx just because you don't want to verbally admit that you miss your kids, then you've earned yourself a nostalgic Whirliebird aft beating!" Cyclonus roared and tackled Whirl. They threw punches and kicks as the other bots watched. Galvatron had enough. He spun Cyclonus around and landed a punch. "Cyclonus! Compose yourself! NOW!" Cyclonus was mentally long gone. He tried to swing back at Galvatron. He felt his wrist grabbed from behind. Scourge screeched angrily at him. Cyclonus instinctively seized Scourge's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Scourge landed on his back, gasping as the air was knocked out of him. Cyclonus loomed above him. He pulled back his arm, claws flexed and digits tense. He was about to jab forward and tear Scourge's throat out when Tailgate shrieked beside him. "CYCLONUS, PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE! I'M SOR--"

**TAILGATE'S POV:**

Tailgate felt himself hurling across the room. He yelped as he collided with the wall. His frame crumpled to the ground. He opened his optics, trying to refocus through blurried vision. He heard a commotion and saw a huge shadow looming over him. Fear gripped him tight. This was it. He was finally going to die. The mech he loved, the mother of his sparklings was going to kill him. Though still dizzy and confused, his body reacted as if on auto pilot. He screamed hysterically, kicking and thrashing violently. His spark and helm felt like they were going to explode. The shadow grew, and he felt something firm wrap around him. Whatever it was, it was warm, strong and radiating anguish. He heard distorted voices all around him. One of them seemed to be in hysterics as well. Tailgate felt like he was drifting downwards. The voices slowly faded, and the warmth began to disappear. Taligate's frame relaxed as his conscious slipped further and further away. He soon gave into the pressure and nothingness enveloped him.

**CYCLONUS'S POV:**

".....I'M SOR--" Cyclonus felt a white hot jolt in his processor. He swung his arm, backhanding Tailgate in the face and launching him backwards. The _crunch_ sound that Tailgate's little frame made when he hit the concrete finally snapped Cyclonus back to reality. His tanks lurched as he watched Tailgate slump to the floor. What had he done?? Cyclonus screamed as he rushed to his lover's side. As soon as he got to him, Tailgate began to panic. He kicked and flailed his arms like a bot possessed. "TAILGATE! OH PRIMUS, TAILGATE! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE CALM DOWN! PLEASE! STOP! TAILGATE!" He cradled the blue car in his arms, trying to restrain him before he could hurt himself further. Cyclonus was certain that part of him died when Tailgate finally looked towards him. His optics were flickering and the light of his pupils was dilated. The impact with the wall had caused a severe concussion. Tailgate began to go limp. Cyclonus wailed, hugging Tailgate firmly. Scourge and Galvatron tried to pull Cyclonus to his peds, but Cyclonus was too terrified to move. He was afraid that if he let Tailgate out of his grasp, the mech would slip away for good. But he had to let go. For Tailgate's safety. He kissed Tailgate's face mask before gently laying him back down. "I'm sorry little one. I love you."

Cyclonus shrunk back and bolted out the door. "Cyclonus! Don't!" Whirl chased after him. Cyclonus transformed and blasted his engines as hard as he could. Whirl transformed and tried to keep up, but his helicopter alt mode wasn't capable of such speeds. With a growl of frustration, he looped around to return to the bar. 

Once back home, the others realized that Tailgate's condition was declining fast. Scourge was the closest thing they had to a medic, and due to the events that caused the injury, taking Tailgate to a medic wasn't an option. The alpha sweep didn't know how much help he could be. What he did know, however, was nearby areas where he could locate mineral and metal supplements to give the little bot. Swerve knew what their raw forms looked like, so Scourge made the quick decision that those were Tailgate's only chance right now. "Swerve, come with me. We need to get a few supplies to help Tailgate's processor swelling." Scourge said as he stood. Swerve nodded and climbed into Scourge's arms. "You've got to find him, Galvatron." Galvatron nodded. "I believe I already know where to find him." Once Scourge and Swerve took off, Galvatron turned to Whirl, who had laid down in the nest and was determined to keep Tailgate comfortable. "Bring him back safe babe." Whirl pleaded. Galvatron looked sadly at Tailgate, before sighing. "If Cyclonus isn't here when he wakes up, the poor little thing's gonna lose his mind." He ran out the door and took to the sky, heading for deep space.

It was as hot and barren as he remembered. The ground was caked in layers of ash and volcanic rock while nearby plasma pools bubbled rapidly. Cyclonus sat on a cliff jutting out from a smoldering volcano. In the distance was the ruins of the former Decepticon base. Yes, Charr had not changed at all. Cyclonus couldn't believe that at one point in his long life, this had been his home. Compared to his present home, it was absolute crud. But going back wasn't an option now. Cyclonus was sure that Tailgate was dying as he sat there, but he didn't dare move. He was too afraid. He prayed that Tailgate would be ok, and his spark tightened at the thought of his sparklings. Why did he have to bottle himself up? Why did he shut Tailgate out like that? All it did was lead him to lose himself. Cyclonus had hit Tailgate in the past, but never out of blind rage. He had said awful things to him, but never like that demeaning. All the little mech had been trying to do was comfort his mate, and it ended up with him getting severely hurt. Cyclonus couldn't take it. He glanced down at his servo, which had been clenched so tight that it had drawn energon. He uncurled his digits and stared at his claws. He raised them to his face, fully intent to mangle himself permanently when something stopped him. He whipped around with full intent to attack, but withdrew when he realized it was Galvatron.

"Don't. It won't help anything." Galvatron said quietly. Cyclonus optics collected coolant before turning away. "Leave me." He stared off onto the planet's surface. Galvatron sat down beside him. After a while, Galvatron broke the silence. "This wasn't much of a life during our time here, was it?" Cyclonus grunted. Galvatron noticed the building that used to hold his command center. "Remember the time Hunn-Gurr ate half of my throne while we were out on an energon raid?" Cyclonus huffed in amusement. "Yes. You sent me after him and I beat him senseless before the other Terrorcons could react." Galvatron laughed, but stopped when he saw Cyclonus's face drop again. Galvatron sighed. "Cyclonus, you have to come back. Tailgate needs his husband and your sparklings need their mother. You can't just abandon them." Cyclonus lowered his gaze. "I'm not abandoning, I'm protecting. I promised Tailgate when we confessed our love that I would never cause him physical harm again. And yet I did. I've always thought that I was never a decepticon because unlike them, I did not enjoy violence. That I killed because I was a patriot fighting for the betterment of his home planet. Turns out Skids was right. Once a deceptiscum, always deceptiscum." Galvatron grabbed Cyclonus face and held it firm in both his servos. He got right up close to him and hissed in annoyance. 

"Listen to me carefully. The sparklings don't even know what happened. So to them, this will be abandonment. Autobot, decepticon, neutral, NAIL, it's all just faction titles. Every one of them has killed in the name of what they think is best for Cybertron. Which one of them is right? Primus only knows. You think I enjoyed murdering my fellow Cybertronians? I only did when my processor was fried senseless from that little 6 lunar cycle plasma dip I took. As for Tailgate, he's witness each of us suffer from flashbacks, PTSD, or other outbursts countless times in the last few solar cycles. He knows the risks of a relationship with war in it's shadow. He would not have married you if it was something he felt he couldn't handle. That does not justify your actions, but it helps remind you of a rare star you've found in this dark universe. And just like everything else, you make mistakes, learn from them and determine to do better next time. Besides, if you would have taught Tailgate to how fight properly right from the start, he would have been able to lay you out on you aft first." 

Cyclonus couldn't help but laugh. "Indeed. I suppose this is what was needed to convince me to teach him combat. I should have talked to you all from the start. Without the sparklings, it doesn't seem like home anymore." He touched his forehelm to Galvatron's. "Thank you, old friend. You still know exactly what to say to help me cope." Galvatron smiled. "Of course. And don't worry, Cyclonus. It'll feel like home again soon enough." The ground suddenly rumbled loudly before the mountain next to them exploded, sending hot volcanic rocks flying everywhere. Galvatron and Cyclonus wiped the soot from their face plates before grinning madly. "Seems as though not everyone is plagued by war-time trauma." Cyclonus chuckled. Galvatron laughed. "It seems not. Well on that note, lets leave before _that_ decides to take another careless romp our way." They stood and kicked off towards the outer atmosphere of Charr, jetting away just as another blast hit the mountain they had been sitting on and leveling it completely.

Back on Cybertron, Scourge and Swerve had just returned with the supplies when Cyclonus rushed past them and crawled into his nest. Whirl moved aside and Cyclonus took his spot, making sure not to startle the little bot. "Welcome back." Scourge whispered. Cyclonus smiled. "Is he alright?" Scourge nodded even though he was still uncertain. "I'm pretty sure he has a concussion, but we've got some resources from nearby that will help him heal." Cyclonus looked sadly at his unconscious mate. "Please stay here. All of you. I want Tailgate to wake up surrounded by his family." They all settled down to keep vigil over their friend. 

A few breems later, Tailgate stirred. His head was throbbing and the light was unbearable. He whimpered in pain as he tried to shield his optics. He jolted what a clawed hand was laid gently over his visor. "Shhh. It's alright. I've got you. We've got you." He felt the warm hum of his family's EM fields. Fear, relief, sadness, love. He could sense that they were all there. "C-cy-clonus?" He mumbled. He felt a strong arm curl around him and pull him in. Tailgate whimpered again. "Are you.....?" Cyclonus swallowed back a sob. "I'm fine Tailgate. But I've hurt you badly. You need to keep still." Tailgate cringed as his mind replayed what had happened before he blacked out. He didn't care that Cyclonus had hurt him. He knew Cyclonus had been distraught with the absence of their sparklings. He knew that by trying to force Cyclonus to talk before he was ready would possibly result in retaliation. What he _did_ care about was the feelings that his conjunx was trying to hide from him. The emotional distress his warrior was emitting broke Tailgate's spark. He could feel him fighting the overwhelming urges to harm himself.

"Don't c-cry. S'alright. I f-forgive y-you." He tried to smile, but it hurt too much. Cyclonus kissed Tailgate's facemask. "I'm thankful that you're alive little one. But hush now. We'll talk more when you're better." He held a glass of medicated energon to Tailgate lips. The teal mech sipped as best he could. When he was finished, Tailgate sighed sleepily. "M'kay." He snuggled into Cyclonus's chest as he drifted off again. Cyclonus vented heavily. He cast a glance to the others. Everyone had resumed their spots on the floor around the nest. Cyclonus adjusted himself and hummed to Tailgate quietly before following everyone else into recharge.


	39. Training Excersise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younglings are home for a week and their family helps them train for an upcoming school combat tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this chapter is fast forwarded in time. In the last 3 chapters, the sparklings were about 6 years old. It's now 11 years later, and they are 17. Juniors in high school. The reason I skipped ahead in the timeline is because I have a future story planned that will focus on them and their school years. I will provide enough details in the coming chapters that will paint a partial picture of their adolescent lives, but if you want to know more, I'll update this note when the new story is started. Thank you for following this work!!

The windows rattled as the air above the houses exploded. The mechs in the backyard winced. "That's her fourth sonic boom today. A new personal record, I believe." Cyclonus shuddered as another blast rocked the ground. "Correction, fifth." Galvatron laughed. "I told you she'd be an impressive flier." Next to him, Typhoon rolled her optics. "She only thinks she's impressive, Pappa. HURRICANE!! QUIT SHOWING OFF AND GET YOUR FAT AFT DOWN HERE!!" Tailgate narrowed his visor. "What have we told you about cussing at your siblings, Typhoon?" She shrugged her shoulders. "They don't listen unless you cuss at them, daddy." A huff cam from the other side of the fire pit. "The use of vulgarity merely shows a lack of ability to convey ones thoughts in an intelligent manner." Cyclonus smiled to himself. Zephyr was very much a carbon copy of his mother despite their alt mode and size differences. The young mech was quiet and was often found reading data pads or listening to Old Cybertronian music, and was usually content when lost in such activities. He too preferred silence and solitude, but socializing came easier to him that it did Cyclonus. He'd obviously inherited that ability from Tailgate. Despite the laid back temperament, he was already a fierce fighter and could easily take down beings ten times his size. 

Typhoon stuck her glossa out at Zephyr. "Tell me, runt, if you're in the heat of battle with a bunch of disorganized soldiers looking to you for orders, are you gonna have time to talk to them "intelligently", or are you gonna say what comes to mind to get the fragging point across?" Hurricane transformed and landed with a thud next to her. "Puh-lease! He'll be lucky to get an office job pushing data pads all cycle. Dumbaft would rather talk than fight." Zephyr lowered his data pad. "Right there shows your lack of intelligence, Hurricane. You know as well as I do that talking can only help so much. Laser bullets sound the same in every language. So therefore, a good throttling is usually the best course of action in highly volatile situations. At least _I_ would take the time to develop a plan of attack, unlike you who would charge helm first into an enemy's army by yourself and proceed to, as Uncle Whirl would say, 'wing it'." Hurricane was about to snap back when Tailgate cleared his throat loudly. "You three better get your slag together soon. Your mother and grandsires are going to begin your night cycle training exercise in the next breem. If you three want to compete in the Gladiator Pit Challenge this weekend, you've got to prove you can handle it properly." Swerve nudged Tailgate's arm. "Speaking of which, we'd better get to setting up the mock energon deposits while they warm up." Tailgate nodded and they scurried off quickly.

**"HIT THE DIRT!!!"**

Zephyr and Hurricane dove to the ground just in time to avoid getting hit by a plasma blast. A metallic tree behind them disintegrated, sending metal splinters flying in all directions. Hurricane's optics went wide in terror. "Holy frag, that came from Pappa's fusion cannon! I didn't know he'd be using the real thing this time!" In the dark they heard Galvatron laugh maniacally. "What makes you think an enemy is going to give you a heads up on what weapons they'll be trying to kill you with?!" Zephyr grabbed frantically at Hurricane. "Get up, get up!! We've got to move before they surround us." He froze when he heard a gun cocking off to his left. "Too late!" Whirl cackled. "SLAG!!" Zephyr dropped his sister and transformed, speeding away to get some distance. He commed Typhoon. "Sis!! where are you? Have you located the energon reserve?" He heard her thrusters screaming above him. "Yes! I'm sending you the coordinates now. It's about half a mile off to your......" She cut off with a shriek and Zephyr winced as he heard her crash hard in the distance. "I just took out your sister, Zephyr!" Scourge called. "I've locked onto your scent. You'd better find a way to throw me off quick, cause here I come!!" Zephyr fought against the urge to panic. He transformed back to his root mode and slinked behind a large rock. He opened his gas cap and began pouring his gasoline reserves onto the ground. He zigzagged through the forest, desperately trying to confuse the hunter stalking him. Just as he was screwing the gas cap back on, he was overcome with the unbearable urge to duck. He listened to his instinct, and not a moment to soon. The blade of Cyclonus's Great Sword whizzed abouve his helm and Zephyr saw the sparks it made as it hit the rock he was hiding behind. He flipped backward twice before landing gracefully on his pedes and drawing his own sword. He charged at his mother with a yell and the two began a sparring viciously. 

Typhoon and Hurricane caught up to their brother and mother. Zephyr was holding his own just fine, but without thinking, Hurricane drew her blaster and took aim. She pulled the trigger just as Typhoon tackled Cyclonus from behind. The laser bullet hit Hurricane in the shoulder and the shock of the hit distracted her enough that Cyclonus grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and on top of Zephyr. Stunned, Hurricane drew her electro whip and flipped the switch. The air crackled with electricity and she drew back to strike at Cyclonus. She was abruptly jerked back and thrown off balance when Galvatron grabbed the end of the live whip. He used the her momentum against her to spin her around while wrapping the whip around her neck. She screamed as she was electrocuted by the live whip and held in place by Galvatron, who was also feeling the current's power, but he was unfazed. She blacked out and Galvatron finally released her, catching her before she hit the ground. He hadn't even stood back to full height when he was hit from behind by Typhoon's alt mode. She climbed the atmosphere, searching for the energon deposit signal. "Come on, where'd you go?" She circled back around and ran another scan. Her sensors locked onto her target. "Bingo!" She cried as she flew towards the readings. She transformed and landed in front of the mock energon deposit. She was about the tag the target to signal her victory when Hurricane jumped out and pushed her away. "I was here first, glitch!" Typhoon held her ground. "Yeah right! If it wasn't for me, Pappa would've took you out of the simulation back there!" Hurricane bellowed and the two began rolling around on the ground, trying to pin each other. They stopped when they heard laughter. They looked up to see Zephyr sitting on the energon deposit, holding the target. "Strategy-1, Winging it-0." He was about to stand when he suddenly yelled and went rigid. His sisters watched in shock as he collapsed forward. Before they could realize what happened, they felt a intense numbing jolt shoot through their systems.

Typhoon's systems came back online slowly. She groaned as her HUD flashed numerous warnings. Her energy reading were low and her damage report was pretty disturbing. She had been hit by a null ray. She onlined her optics and her first sights were her sister and brother out cold next to her. "Frag it! They beat us again." She whined, kicking a pillow. Her helm throbbed at the sudden movements. She grabbed her helm and whimpered. She felt a pulse of soothing warmth and talons curled around her helm. "Easy. That last blow you got was a big one. Don't move to quickly just yet." She relaxed into her mother's embrace. "You beat us again." She grumbled. Cyclonus sighed. "Yes. Only because you three became distracted by the thrill of a supposed victory." Typhoon's shoulder's sunk. "It's not my fault Hurricane got pissy and Zephyr cheated. Besides, he successfully made it to the target. Why were we still taken out?" Cyclonus chuckled. "Because we wanted to show you the importance of not celebrating too early. He may have accomplished the mission, but we showed you that as long as your on the battlefield, you can still be taken down at any point." She groaned in response.

"My little star, you and your siblings must learn to cooperate. You're only hindering yourselves. Think of how strong you could be together versus individually. Can you really afford to be squabbling in a time such as a battle?" She shrugged. "We just want to make you all proud." She whispered. He tightened his hug. "You already do, little star. All of you do. Now rest. You're being given a few hours to recharge and recover before we start another training module." Cyclonus gently laid her back down and covered her with a blanket. She sighed as she drifted back into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Clarifications are needed. The youngling's bonds with Galvatron, Whirl, Scourge and Swerve is equivalent to a grandfather/granddaughter relationship. Yeah, I could've gone down the "uncle" route, but 1. That's used too much for my liking, and 2. No one has made them grandfathers in other fanfictions yet. At least none have that I've discovered. If someone has, let me know.


	40. Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the school combat competition, things take a dramatic turn when Zephyr becomes overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry updates are becoming farther apart. College and work have been kicking my ass. I also noticed that I haven't added any smutty chapters for a while, but don't worry. I'll put something in there within the next 2-3 chapters. :)

There were many things that used to easily piss off Galvatron. And some of them still do. Like whining. Or to be more specific, whining after losing a fight. It never made sense to him. Why moan and bitch about failure when you could just use the anger to fuel your next attack? Galvatron scowled deeply as he sat with the others in the arena bleachers high above the simulation battlefield. The school had made impressive advancements in it's athletic departments since he last saw it. The setup was very similar to the gladiator pits his mother and father had taken him to in his youth. The crowd of parents who had come to watch their offspring compete in this combat challenge was huge. And surprisingly, no one had made any comments over Galvatron, Cyclonus or Scourge's presence. In fact, when they had arrived, some of the parents had spoken with them about possibly having _them_ train their young fighters. No one could deny the older mech's fighting abilities. Scourge had told him that the people of Tetrahex might feel a sense of safety now that the three warriors had proven that they were no longer a threat to the planet. He watched as Typhoon soaked up her victory over her final competitor. The other femme flyer who had been eliminated after a mere 2 minutes against Typhoon was complaining loudly to her parents over her defeat. "Hey, you alright there crazy train?" Galvatron's optics un-dilated as he snapped back out from the depths of his combat programming and looked over at Whirl. The blue copter's golden optics were bright with concern. "Yes. Just annoyed. That femme who lost to Typhoon chooses to waste her time by griping when she could use that energy to resolve to do better. I can't stand it!" He tightened his servos so hard he shattered an energon glass held in one. He felt a sting as the glass embedded into his palm.

Tailgate sighed and pulled a cloth from his subspace. He took the bleeding servo and wrapped it carefully, pushing his calm EM field towards the irritated old veteran. "If there's anyone we should be focusing on right now, it's Zephyr. Hurricane and Typhoon have both won their categories, now we'll see how he does in his." Swerve patted Tailgate on his back. "He's got it in the bag for sure. The only person in the universe who can currently beat him at sword fighting is Cyclonus." Cyclonus snorted. "And the only reason that still happens is because he gets too wrapped up in calculating his next moves." The mechs laughed. "Hey Cyclonus, Tailgate, speaking of calculating. When Zephyr enters the arena, don't freak out too badly. It wasn't his idea." The mechs all turned towards him. "Whirl." Galvatron growled lowly. " _What_ wasn't his idea?"

" **MECHS AND FEMMES! OUR FINAL BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! ENTERING THE ARENA NOW ARE THE TWO FINALISTS FOR THE TECHNICAL COMBAT CATEGORY. GIVE A TETRAHEXIAN YELL FOR ZEPHYR AND POP OFF!!"**

The crowd erupted in cheers as the two young groundlings stepped out from their respective sides. Zephyr looked cool and calm as he walked to the center of the field.

_With Cyclonus's Great Sword propped over his shoulder._

Tailgate covered his face with his servos and groaned in frustration. Cyclonus saw red. Literally. "You allowed my son to take my Great Sword out of the house without my permission?!" He yelled. "If ever there was I time I truly wanted to kill you, it's now!" He stood to lunge at Whirl, but Scourge, who was sitting behind him, pushed him back into his seat. "Now's not the time!" Scourge hissed. "Rip him and Zephyr apart _after_ we leave here." Cyclonus growled loudly. "In my defense, his own sword cracked during our training last night and he didn't notice it until just before we left. There wasn't enough time to fix it, so I told him to use yours and that I would deal with you. So excuse me for helping your kid have a reliable weapon during the competition." Cyclonus expression softened as he listened to Whirl's explanation. "Hmmm. Perhaps you did make a good call on that one. But next time, bring it to mine or Tailgate's attention so we don't end up killing you in a moment of irrational thinking." Whirl rolled his optics. "Yeah yeah whatever."In the center of the field, the two young warriors stood with their optics locked. Pop Off was taller than Zephyr, and his armor looked as though his alt mode was some sort of Cybertronian truck. His paint scheme was gold and green, and it looked as though he valued his paint's finish over his armor's quality. Zephyr detected strong pulses of arrogance in his EM field. "So. You're the son of that Decepticon lieutenant Cyclonus? My dad said he killed a lot of innocent Autobots and neutrals during the war. How does it feel to have your own spark tainted with his filth?" Pop Off sneered. Zephyr swallowed and pushed down the lump of anger that had formed in his throat. "My mother's past does not define my life or future." The other groundling spit on the ground. "You think that because your mother and his rust bucket compatriots haven't caused trouble in the last few years that Cybertron's citizens will forget every life they ruined in the name of universal dominance? Pfft you're trash. Just like them. I don't care what anyone says. I know for a fact that you and your sisters are being trained to continue their murderous rampages someday. As far as I'm concerned, you and your sisters should be executed right along with them!"

Zephyr snarled and pointed his sword at the vile creature before him. "Enough! You speak pretty bold for someone who didn't see the war any more than I did. If you think you can take me out, do it! Stop talking about it and show me what you've got!" Pop off roared and pulled out his laser blaster. He fired off shot after shot, but each blast was deflected off of Cyclonus's Great Sword. Zephyr spun and slashed at his rival. The blade whizzed just above Pop Off's head as he ducked and cartwheeled behind a barrier. Zephyr sheathed his sword on his back and transformed. He raced around the field, dodging more blasts. He drove up a makeshift ramp and transformed back into his root mode. He tackled Pop Off and the two began throwing punches and kicks. The crowd was going wild. Tailgate, Whirl and Swerve were whooping and yelling for Zephyr to keep fighing and that he was doing great. Cyclonus, Galvatron and Scourge sat still and were sharply focused n the fight. _"Something's not right down there. Are either of you picking up that unusual ripple in his field?"_ Galvatron spoke internally. _"Yes. It feels familiar. But I can't place it."_ Scourge acknowledged. Cyclonus was worried. His son wasn't known for getting lost in battles emotionally. But it seemed as though he was distracted by something that wasn't normal. He felt his tanks churn slightly. Something was happening, but what?

The two younglings released each other from their grips and drew their swords. They fought viciously, venting hard as they jumped and exchanged blows. "You know, I've always had a strange fascination with your sisters over there. Especially that impressive purple flier. I'll be she'd has a great valve. Maybe later on I'll catch her in an alley and show her what a good fragging feels like. Maybe make her suck my spike too. I haven't decided yet." Zephyr froze. Did he just hear that right? This mech accused him and his family of being nothing but pure evil, but just made a threat of rape? Is that his idea of justice? It wasn't right. How could anyone be that cruel? It was too much. Zephyr felt pressure building in his chest before it expanded rapidly through his frame. He flung his arm forward and caught Pop Off's sword by the blade. The other mech gasped in shock as he felt a jolt shoot into his frame. It threw him backwards and stunned him momentarily. As Pop Off shook himself off, he heard a rumbling above him. He looked up at the sky and terror filled him. 

The sky had gone dark all of a sudden. The crowd had gone quiet and still. In the field, Zephyr stood surrounded by a thin black mist. His optics had shifted from red to an eerie green hue. His face was twisted in a mixed expression of rage and terror. That feeling of pressure was becoming unbearable and he felt his feet lift from the ground. He opened his mouth and a loud scream filled the air as the mist thickened and enveloped him. The world went black. Lightning began striking the field and the crowd went into a panic. The exits were rushed and screams filled the air. Throughout the chaos, the six mechs watched in horror as the events unfolded below. "ZEPHYR!!" Tailgate cried. "OH PRIMUS WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM?!" Cyclonus charged down the bleachers and rushed onto the field. Galvatron and Scourge gave chase and managed to grab Cyclonus before he could get too close. A powerful blast erupted from the mist surrounding Zephyr and it knocked the three warriors backwards. As quickly as it started, everything began to fade away. The lightning stopped, the sky cleared, and it was deathly quiet. Cyclonus, Galvatron and Scourge sat up and looked around in confusion. Their optics stopped when they saw Zephyr. The black veil surrounding the young mech began to dissipate. Cyclonus's optics widened as he took in the sight of his son. "What.....?"

Zephyr's frame had changed. He stood as tall as Cyclonus now, and he looked as though he had become physically stronger. Everything else looked the same, but he wasn't a minibot anymore. The strange ripple in his field was still there, but it had intensified. Oh no. Cyclonus recognized it now. It was the energy he had felt during his time spent in the Dead Universe. The same energy that had slowly consumed the ARK-1 and killed it's crew. The energy that had driven Nova Prime to want to conquer the Dead Universe and the other universes as well. Cyclonus felt as though his spark was about to wrench apart. Zephyr mumbled and his optics flickered online. Their green hue had remained. He looked down at Pop Off, who was frozen in terror. "I knew it! You're a monster! Just like them!" Pop Off scrambled to his pedes and ran off. "Mmmm-monster? W-what?" Zephyr raised his servo to his throat. His voice was deeper, but not quite as deep his mother's. "My voice? Why is my voice...? Wait, the competition. How did...? M-mom!" He noticed Cyclonus, Galvatron and Scourge staring at him from the ground. He cried out as he finally realized something had changed him. "My frame! My voice! Mom! What's happened to me?? Why is the school partially destroyed? Where are my sisters?! Oh Primus did anyone die?!" Zephyr began to spin around frantically but Cyclonus caught him and held him tight. 

"Zephyr, calm down. It's all right. No one's dead." Cyclonus's spark was racing. He had no idea what just happened. He was scared to feel the Dead Universe in his son's field. Tailgate, Swerve, Whirl, Hurricane and Typhoon ran towards them, but Cyclonus put out his arm to signal them to keep back. "Zephyr! Holy frag, what's going on?" Tailgate's panic was only kept at bay due to the fear he felt over his son's current situation. Zephyr felt his legs getting weaker. His knee joints buckled and he collapsed. Cyclonus lowered him down so he wouldn't get hurt. Tremors wracked Zephyr's frame and he began to feel faint. "Mom, dad, I'm scared. Don't let me go. Don't leave me." He sobbed. Cyclonus held him tight and shushed him. Tailgate joined them and took his son's face into his servos. "It's ok, Zephyr. We're not leaving you. We're here. We're all here. We've got you." Zephyr continued to tremble, but he calmed slightly. He felt the collective fields of his parents, grandparents and sisters wrap around him. His optics became heavy and he found himself trying to fight slipping into recharge. Cyclonus picked Zephyr up and turned to the other mechs. "Let's take him home. I'm going to call the Lost Light and have him examined by Ratchet." The group behind him nodded and they headed towards the doors. Zephyr had finally gone quiet. Galvatron and Scourge cast each other a fearful glance. They recognized the energy too. It seemed as though they had not fully escaped the Dead Universe after all. Galvatron motioned for the group to go ahead of him so that he could keep watch in case the authorities had been called and would try to follow them. Zephyr was in enough distress as it was. Galvatron was not going to allow him to be taken and possibly experimented on. He would reignite the war if it meant protecting his family. He looked down as he soared towards home. What did this all mean? Why did Vector Sigma free them if it meant the torment of an innocent youngling? He wouldn't. So this new form Zephyr has is meant to be a good thing. Galvatron made a note to himself to bring this up to the others. But for now, the priority was to get the youngling safely home. 


	41. I'll Take It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zephyr awakens after collapsing on the arena field.

It was dark. And cold. Zephyr looked at his surroundings. He saw planets, dark and lifeless. Stars glowed faintly, but not because they were alive. The empty space was vast, stretching on forever. This wasn't right. He felt numb, scared and anxious all at once. His limbs were heavy and he was tired. But the part that scared him the most? He could've sworn he was dying. Slowly. He had never experienced anything like this. A sensation of his energy being sucked out of him, but it was taking forever. His processor told him he was inching towards death, but that it would never come. His spark raced in fear at the knowledge that he was going to die, but strangely enough, he looked forward to it. He welcomed it. In fact, it needed to hurry up. It was taking too long. It reminded him of when he was a sparkling and he was made to wait for something. It seemed like it would never be given to him. Yes, it felt like that, but a billion times worse. He wanted to scream and cry. He cursed this place with every metallic fiber of his being. Why was this happening? Why had fate dealt him so cruelly? He wanted to escape. He wanted to go home. 

A light. Warm and soothing. It started out small, but quickly grew in intensity. "Come." a voice told him. He flew towards the sound. He reached out his servo in attempt to catch the light. A humming pulse radiated from its origin. The light became so bright he was blinded. "Greetings, Zephyr of Tetrahex." There was that voice again. He turned to look for it's source, but there was no one there. "Who's there?" He called. "We are here. Don't be frightened." Another voice. "Where am I?" Zephyr asked. "With us. Do not be afraid of your gift, Zephyr. Stay close to your sisters, and we will see you again soon." Zephyr opened his mouth to speak, but he was pulled away from the light and hurled backwards rapidly. He flailed his arms, trying to control his frame. He screamed.

"Zephyr! Wake up! Snap out of it! Ratchet yelled. He held the young bots arms as he thrashed wildly. Cyclonus held his legs and Galvatron had held his helm. Zephyr's optics shot open and he bellowed. "Zephyr. Can you hear me? Please say something." Tailgate cupped the sides of his son's face. Zephyr vented harshly as he came back to himself. He stilled and blinked his optics. "Where am I?" He gasped. Ratchet released his arms and stood beside his berth. "You're on the Lost Light, kid. In the medbay. You're family brought you here after you blacked out." First Aid came in the room and offered him a glass of medical grade energon. "Drink this. You'll feel better." He said quietly. Zephyr began to sit up shakily. "Easy. Move slowly." Cyclonus put his arm around his son's back and helped him sit. Zephyr took the glass and began to sip. As he drank, he looked at himself. It was very unsettling to see his larger, more defined frame. "It wasn't a dream." He murmured. Galvatron knelt beside him and took his servo. "No, it wasn't." He said. Zephyr felt coolant well up in his optics. "What's going to happen now? Am I going to be imprisoned for destroying the school?" Whirl knelt next to Galvatron.

"No, you're not in trouble kid. You're parents, Galvatron and Scourge talked with the board of directors and the Council. The damage will be fixed and you've been approved to take a medical leave. Swerve and Scourge have already arranged for someone to run the bar and rental properties while we're gone, and I've accumulated enough profit for my investors over the years to earn paid time off from my chrono business so I can be here too. We're all gonna be by your side through whatever is going on." Zephyr sniffled. "That wretched bot back at the school. He threatened to rape my sisters. I just.....I got angry. And then, when I came to, I was like this." He motioned to his frame. "I feel weird. But I can't describe what it's like. It feels like nothing, but something." He looked at his parents, optics filled with fear. "I'm scared." He whispered. 

Cyclonus held his son firmly as Tailgate wiped the coolant from the young bot's optics. "We're here Zephyr. Ratchet hasn't found anything abnormal despite the physical change. He's going to watch you for a few more hours, then when you're discharged we'll go to our rooms. We've all be assigned habsuites next to each other, away from other crew members. The captains have already announced to give us privacy while you and you're sisters get used to the ship." Zephyr looked at one of his serovs, flexing it to test his strength. It had been heightened to match up to his new frame. His lips upturned slightly. "Actually, I'd like to go to Swerve's bar." Tailgate vents hitched, but Zephyr's smile grew a little more. "If I stay in a room all day, I'll only sit and feel sorry for myself. I want to keep myself occupied so I don't overthink this. I want to be surrounded not only by my Tetrahex family, but my Lost Light family. Please, let me cope my way?"

Cyclonus stiffened. He worried that Zephyr might easily overexert himself. But he did have a point. "Alright. But only on the condition. You must have either myself, Galvatron, Scourge or Whirl present with you at all times. If only for our peace of mind since we don't know much yet about your frame alteration." Zephyr nodded. "I understand." Ratchet entered the room again. "Hurricane and Typhoon want to see their brother. Can they come in?" Cyclonus and Tailgate nodded. Hurricane walked in holding Typhoon's servo tightly. "Zephyr! Thank the Guiding Hand you're ok!" Hurricane sobbed as she grabbed him in a hug. Zephyr returned the hug, motioning for his other sister to join. Typhoon shifted nervously. "I don't want to hurt you." She murmured. "You won't. Please come here." He extended his servo out to her as Hurricane continued to cry into his chest. Typhoon carefully allowed herself to be held close to her siblings. "This happened because you wanted to protect us?" Hurricane asked. Zephyr smiled at her. "If this is what had to happen for me to protect my sisters, I'll take it." 


	42. The Flame Never Extinguished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zephyr's been cleared tol eave the medbay, and has resolved to live life as normally as possible regardless of the recent chaos. Afterwards, Cyclonus experiences his first bout with anxiety, and complications arise that threaten Cyclonus and Tailgate's relationship. Or does it??
> 
> Hello everyone!! I am so so sorry for being MIA and not updating this story in about a month and a half. Work, college and my child's schooling have all had me stretched pretty thin. But I'm back and re-in spired to continue with this story. Also, great news!! I've started cosplaying!! Find me on TIKTOK @starla3017.

"Alright kid. You're tests all came back normal despite the obvious abnormal events of this past weekend. I'm discharging you, but take it easy and pay attention to your systems. If you feel anything unusual, no matter how small it may seem, get your aft right back in here. I'm having Rung set you up with a few counseling sessions. And so help me Primus, if you try to be like your fragging mother and isolate yourself to deal with any of this on your own, I'm gonna weld you to the ceiling!" Zephyr winced at the last sentence being hissed at him. "No sir. I won't. And I'll be careful." Zephyr attempted to slide off the medical berth, but he stumbled forward as his peds hit the ground sooner than he expected. The only thing that stopped him from face planting on the floor was Scourge's lightning quick reflexes. Zephyr snorted in embarrassed amusement. "Ah, sorry. Not used to being tall, I guess." Everyone held their vents as he started to carefully walk to the doors. Whirl tried to put his arm around the youth's back to steady him, but Zephyr politely shook his head in refusal. "Gotta figure this part out on my own. I'm ok. I promise." The others exchanged worried looks. By the time he got into the hall, he had already gotten the hang of his balance and strides. "So, uh, Pappa Swerve? Where's your bar at? I wanna check out where your business all started." He smiled down at Swerve, hiding his amusement from his family. From his new height, everything was so....unusual. Swerve stared back up at him, unsure of how to respond. Zephyr caught a hint of worry in his EM field. Without a second thought, he reached down and gently picked up the bot, who briefly yipped in surprise. "Zephyr......" Cyclonus's tone was a mixture of worry and warning. "Remember what Ratchet just told you."

Zephyr sighed, radiating calm and comfort to the others. "Listen everyone, I understand you're all concerned over whatever caused..." He motioned to his frame. "...this. I also understand that your worried about my current mental state as well. But there is no point in continuing to make a fuss. Doing that will only make dealing with this more difficult. I want to try and continue on with life, not be held back because of slag that can't be controlled. And I'm making sure to take things slowly and carefully, but I also refuse to hide myself away and be left alone with my thoughts and fears. I'm choosing to adapt, so please....trust me?" Cyclonus was about to protest, but Tailgate rested his servo on his husband's hip. "He's right." Tailgate said softly. "Let him go. The others will accompany him. Come back to our habsuite with me." Cyclonus swallowed, his mouth unusually dry. Even with no cheeks, his mouth had the ability to keep itself moist, but at this moment? Might as well have licked the ashy surface of Charr. Cyclonus didn't like this. It had been over the last decade that he could verbally acknowledge that he could become afraid. Even longer for him to admit it to himself in the first place. But this wasn't fear he felt. Pit, this wasn't even a little case of jittery nerves. This was pure, unobscured anxiety. Cyclonus had listened to Tailgate and Swerve talk about this particular set of emotions. That it left you feeling shaky, sick to your tanks and sometimes disturbingly dizzy. Primus knows how many times his little conjunx had had anxiety attacks, especially when their offspring were younger. But here stood Cyclonus, anxious and unsure of how to cope. "...onus?" Cyclonus blinked a few times before shaking his helm in attempt to clear his processor. It didn't work. He swayed a bit before a strong arm wrapped around him. "Woah. Easy. Come on, Cyclonus, stay with us." Galvatron held him steady as Cyclonus shook his helm again. Scourge and Whirl moved closer in case Primus forbid the old warrior collapsed.

"Tailgate, you go ahead with the others. I'll take him back to your habsuite." Scourge grunted in concern. "Do you want me and Whirl to come with you just in case?" Galvatron shook his helm. "No. I've got him. See you guys in a while." As the group turned to leave, Tailgate reached up and took Cyclonus's servo in his. He retracted his mask and planted several feather light kisses on it. Cyclonus let the sensation ground him, if only for a moment. "Go get some rest, babe. I'll come check on you in a few breems." Cyclonus hummed his acknowledgement. Once Tailgate had disappeared around the corner, Galvatron nudged Cyclonus gently and began to guide him towards the habsuite areas. It didn't take long for them to arrive, and once inside Cyclonus collapsed onto his berth. He laid there for a few moments, trying to take slow, deep vents. Galvatron had knelt beside him, watching his friend closely. He was caught slightly off guard when Cyclonus began to chuckle. "What's got you so lightsparked suddenly?" He mused. Cyclonus turned to look at him. "This berth hasn't been used in 18 solar cycles, yet it still smells distinctly of Tailgate and that silly warm vanilla sugar frame polish he likes to use." Galvatron laughed. "With how many things that little bot likes that originated on Earth, I'm surprised none of us have made a point to take him there to explore more thoroughly." Cyclonus snorted. "Tailgate would no doubt accidentally step on a human, seeing as how he's not used to having creatures smaller than him around." It was Galvatron's turn to hum. They sat in silence for a good while, before Cyclonus spoke again. "It's hard to believe that this is where it all started. That day that I carried Tailgate in here while he was stuck halfway transformed, and then cruelly dumped him on the floor. I've never told him this, but from the moment I first saw him, I knew he was mine. And now here we are, conjunx endura and an almost fully grown trine of offspring. I firmly believe Tailgate and I are two halves of a whole, that we were made for each other. Our love for each other is so strong." Galvatron smiled. "Yes it is. Just as strong as my love is for all of y....."

They both froze.

Galvatron's processor was instantly flooded with horror and guilt. His optics shot up and upon meeting Cyclonus's, he was shocked to see his friend looking at him softly. "I-that-that wasn't, I didn't mean....." Galvatron clenched his jaw and turned his helm away in shame. He started to stand, fully intending to dart out the door and eject himself out into space, but a clawed servo grabbed his wrist. Galvatron turned to see Cyclonus had sat up on the berth. He stared at his former Lord with nothing short of genuine adoration. Gently, he pulled Galvatron onto his lap, to which Galvatron gasped. "Cyclonus....you can't. It's wrong." Cyclonus shushed him, leaning in close enough that their lips almost touched. "Why is it wrong?" He whispered. It sent a chill down Galvatron's back strut. "It just is. It'll hurt Tai-mmmph!!" Galvatron couldn't finish his sentence due to Cyclonus suddenly crashing their lips together. Galvatron tried to push away, but the rush of passion for his former lieutenant that he had buried for centuries all came flooding to the surfaces of his being again. He grabbed Cyclonus's horns and returned the kiss messily. He moaned hungrily into his SIC's mouth, and after a few moments pulled away with a wet pop. Galvatron panted as anger began to build up inside him in attempt to squash the renewed desires. "Cyclonus?! Why? How could you try to cheat on Tailgate with me? And I'm with Whirl!!" Cyclonus pushed his EM field against him. He cupped the sides of Galvatron's faceplates. "Galvatron, no more denying this. You know as well as I do that you and I still love each other. We've never been good with words. Tailgate has seen the way we still look at each other. I thought I was hiding well enough on my end. He was the one who pointed it out to me. And Tailgate has grown to love you as well. As for Whirl, well, he's been caught giving lustful gazes to everyone as well. He gives Tailgate and I the same looks as he does to you, so he obviously bears unrequited fondness towards us two. And this isn't cheating. It's only cheating if one of the other partners disapprove. And both of us want this, as I'm sure both you and Whirl do too."

Galvatron spark was pounding in it's casing. "This.....?" He stared blankly and Cyclonus. Cyclonus recognized his expression. Before Galvatron could react, he heard Tailgate's voice speak over his internal comm. _"_ _Hey Cyclonus! What's up? Are you feeling better?"_ Galvatron's vents hitched. Tailgate must've accidentally commed him to check in on Cyclonus. _"Yes, Tailgate. I am feeling much better. Do you remember the conversations we have had about Galvatron and Whirl? The particularly_ _fond ones?"_ Galvatron remained still, not wanting to alert the minibot that he was listening in on their private conversation. _"Oh yes! What about them?"_ Cyclonus cast Galvatron a devious smirk, and sheer terror shot through Galvatron's circuits. He rapidly mouthed for Cyclonus to keep quite, but to no avail. _"Getting right to the point, sweetspark, I currently have Galvatron sitting on my lap. He is in distress because he accidentally let it slip that he too harbors love for us as well as Whirl. He thinks that I am cheating on you, and he didn't believe me when I explained your knowledge of these hidden emotions and your views of this situation._ _I know we had agreed to discuss this with them together, but it seems the universe had other plans for how this was to occur._ _Would you care to elaborate our_ _thoughts?_ _Galvatron is already on the comm with us."_ Galvatron heard Tailgate giggle on the other end. " _Cyclonus isn't lying to you Galvatron. I noticed not long after we first met the way you and Cyclonus still stumble over each other like lovesick turbo foxes. And it never bothered me. In fact, I thought it was adorable! I never said anything because I figured you would both sort yourselves out in you own time. Boy was I surprised when I began falling in love with you too. Then Whirl wiggled his nutty aft in to my spark as well. So after getting fed up with you three for not making the first moves, I decided to confront Cyclonus and well, here we are. Looks like Primus wasn't going to let us keep denying ourselves!"_

Galvatron swallowed. He was still confused. _"But, you're with Cyclonus. You're conjunx endura._ _And I'm with Whirl._ _How could we....?"_ He heard a very loud series of frustrated moans and a few facepalms. _"Oh for frags- Galvatron ,you half-clock!! You can be with more than one partner!!_ He winced when he realized that was Scourge's voice. _"Yeah you stupid afthole!!"_ Whirl yelled. _"_ _It's called polyamory. It's a real relationship preference. Not for everyone, but for some it's what's desired. You love who you love, there's no limits. Cyclonus loves you, Tailgate loves you, and I love you! And they love me too, as you do. So don't worry bout my take on this, because I'm in! We're all meant to be, and anyone who says otherwise is getting their helm dunked in a scraplet tank!!_ Galvatron couldn't help but smile. Of course his close friends and family would all be aware of this little unspoken...whatever you'd call it. _"Very well, I suppose it would do no harm in giving this polyamory relationship thing a try."_ Cyclonus's smile was almost as vibrant as the squeal from Tailgate was loud. _"Bout fraggin time."_ He heard Typhoon grumble in the background. Cyclonus was about to steal another kiss when Tailgate spoke up and he paused to listen. _"Cyclonus, get him warmed up for me. I'll be there as soon as my hoverboard powers up!! You coming too, Whirl?"_ He heard Whirl snort. _"Nah, I'll get my bolts clanged by you all later. I'm staying here and drinking myself into a stupor."_ Swerve groaned. _"T_ _hat won't take long."_ Galvatron rolled his optics when he heard Scourge laugh followed by Whirl and the younglings making crude remarks about valves and spikes getting blown from every position imaginable. Cyclonus chuckled darkly and nipped at Galvatron's chin. _"See you soon, little one."_ Once the call was ended, Cyclonus immediately attacked Galvatrons neck cables.

He bit, licked and teased at the tangle of wires, causing a deep, needy moan to escape Galvatron's vocalizer. Cyclonus's servo fondled at Gavatron's warm interface panel as he leaned up to lick Galvatron's audial. "We've got some things in store for you tonight. Hope you still like being domm'd, because Tailgate wants to watch me frag you into the berth." His words caused Galvatron to groan and his panels snapped open without the sent commands to do so. Without hesitation Cyclonus flipped them both around so that Galvatron was laying with his back on the berth and his thighs on either side of Cyclonus's helm. He looked down and shuddered as he watched Cyclonus lick his lips. The sight was highly arousing. "Don't worry, my lord. I still know how to satisfy your needs." Galvatron gasped, partly at the use of his old title and partly because Cyclonus's glossa had begun circling his valve. Galvatron bucked his hips, but Cyclonus held him firm to the berth. Cyclonus's movements were slow and intentional. He remembered everything that he used to do to bring Galvatron to completion. While the ex warlord had once preferred to be fast and rough, Cyclonus had learned from Whirl over the last few years that, just like himself and Scourge, Galvatron had grown accustomed to gentle, passionate interfacing. He plunged his glossa into the valve and upon breeching it's entrance, revved his jet engine loudly. The vibrations reverberated through Galvatron's frame and the sensation caused him to suddenly overload. He yelled and thrashed as his valve clamped down on Cyclonus's glossa and his spike shot transfluid onto his abs. Cyclonus lapped up the fluids and settled his chin on Galvatron's lower abdomen. He smiled at Galvatron once he had come down from his high and their optics met. A whistle was heard across the room. "Frag! That was hot! Didn't take much for Cyclonus to get you off, huh Galvatron?" Tailgate giggled. Galvatron huffed a laugh. "Tailgate, why don't you come over here and show Galvatron what that marvelous little mouth of yours can do."Cyclonus teased.

Tailgate scurried over to the berth and clambered up, getting a small boost from Cyclonus. Galvatron sat up and leaned back against the wall so he could see better. He watched with curious fascination as Tailgate retracted his face mask, taking a moment to smile up at Galvatron. While Galvatron had seen Tailgate's face briefly over the years they'd known each other, he never had the chance to fully study his features. The first thing he noticed was how innocent he looked. He didn't have any scars of war. He had round little energon flushed cheeks and his lips had a barely noticeable blue sheen to them. To Galvatron, those lips looked like they were made to give exceptionally wonderful kisses to.Galvatron was so lost in his imprinting that he forgot that Tailgate was able to read him or any of the others just as accurately as he could Cyclonus. He jumped when Tailgate suddenly climbed up and settled himself on Galvatron's lap. He gave an impish smirk as he leaned forward. Galvatron was suddenly intimidated by the little bots gesture to the point that he pulled his head back in attempt to stall the impending smooch. Tailgate paused his movements, waiting patiently for Galvatron to compose himself and relax. When he didn't, he looked to Cyclonus for a sign of what to do next. Cyclonus nodded in understanding, and slowly, so as to not cause any additional discomfort, placed his servo on the side of Galvatron's helm, turning his gaze to meet his own. "Don't overthink this." He whispered. "Just let it happen." Galvatron took a shaky vent before nodding. Turning back to Tailgate, he lifted his arms only to pause again. "What should I?" He asked. Tailgate smiled tenderly. "Whatever feels right. I won't break." He murmured. Nodding again, Galvatron wrapped his arms around Tailgate's back before closing his optics and leaning forward.

When their lips touched, Galvatron could've swore he had been electrocuted, if the wicked jolt from his helm to his peds and back up was any indicator. He moaned at the softness of Tailgate's lips. The minibot cupped his servos on Galvatron's face and they continued their moment. Galvatron let out a small whine when Tailgate finally pulled away. Tailgate climbed back down Galvatron's legs where he settled on his knees on the floor. Without saying a word, he took hold of Galvatron's spike. He gave a few small experimental pumps before taking the head in his mouth. Galvatron yelped and would've jumped off the berth if not for Cyclonus holding him. He shuddered as Tailgate began to suck hard and bob his head steadily. "MMmmm Primus, Tailgate. Oh that's wonderful. Don't stop. Please." Cyclonus groaned. "After all these centuries, you still sound so beautiful when you beg, mighty one." Galvatron's frame trembled violently. "Oooooohhhh Cyclonus. You're making me crazy talking like tha-AHHHH!!!" He bellowed as Tailgate deep throated him without warning. It caused a strut breaking overload and it was amplified by Cyclonus rubbing rapidly at Galvatron's outer node. Tailgate swallowed the transfluid as it was shot into his throat. Eventually Galvatron whimpered at the feeling of overstimulation and it took Cyclonus's persistent coaxing to finally make Tailgate pull his mouth away. Galvatron panted as he fought to think straight again. He distantly heard Tailgate and Cyclonus talking to each other, but he was still too disoriented to say anything.The last thing he remembered before slipping into recharge was the habsuite doors opening and closing.

Galvatron heard rapid venting and slowly onlined his optics. He blinked a few times before focusing on the source of the sounds. Primus deliver!! Whirl currently had Tailgate pinned to the birth and was eating him out without abandon. Galvatron licked his lips. Slag, that was arousing. His own vents hitched when he felt firm kisses trailing down his back. Now when the pit had he laid on his side? He felt Cyclonus's sharp claws pet lightly down his hip and ghost across his thigh. He moaned wantonly. "Cyclonus." He gasped. Cyclonus hummed and paused his kissing. "Cyclonus, take me from behind. Whirl, put Tailgate on all fours beside me and take him from behind as well. Make us overload together." He sighed as Cyclonus began to position him. "Aw yeah. This'll be epic." Whirl smirked. Tailgate took to the ground beside Galvatron. They gave each other a smile before signaling the mechs behind them that they were ready. Slowly, Cyclonus began to penetrate Galvatron's valve while Whirl grabbed Tailgate's hips and shoved his spike in quickly. Tailgate cried out in bliss and Galvatron moaned like a whore. Once both had adjusted, the two behind them began to thrust in tandem. Wet squelching noises soon filled the room along with roaring vents and an assortment of gasps, grunts, mewls and snarls. "Harder. Frag it all Cyclonus, harder!!" Galvatron wailed. Cyclonus obliged and began slamming into Galvatron rapidly. Beside them, Whirl had reached up with his servo and had Tailgate's chin in his grasp, pulling him back so that he was staring at the ceiling. Galvatron yelled as his ceiling node was hit over and over. He was unaware that he had reached off to the side to take Tailgate's servo until he felt Tailgate's digits entwine with his own. They were all so close it was maddening. At some point Tailgate and Galvatron ended up on their backs with their partners on top of them.

Cyclonus overloaded first. He snarled as he jammed his spike deep in Galvatron's valve and stilled, fully intending to keep every drop of transfluid inside Galvatron. Whirl followed suit and froze as his spike erupted, fluid pouring hot and thick into the small mech beneath him. Their overloads in turn brought Galvatron and Tailgate to completion. After a few minutes of wailing, cursing and thrashing, all four mechs collapsed into a forced recharge. None of them were any the wiser when their chest plates reclosed themselves.


	43. What Are The Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Lost Light docks on another random planet, the 6 mechs decide to explore the nearby jungles. But everyone is in for quite a shocking discovery. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me this far. I truly appreciate your support. <3

The four mechs awoke to the ship jolting abruptly. Tailgate yipped as Whirl's helm smacked against his. "Ow! Slag, what was that?!" Tailgate's optics searched the room. Whirl was just climbing off of him, while Cyclonus and Galvatron were standing to stretch. "We've reached the next scheduled stop." Cyclonus mumbled. Tailgate noticed that their thighs were stained with dried transfluid. He looked down to his own dirty frame. "Ick. Gross." He muttered to himself. "Looks like I finished my shower just in time." Said a voice behind him. Everyone's helms turned. Scourge was standing in the washrack doors, buffing his frame dry with a towel. "Scourge! What are you doing here?!" Scourge shrugged. "Got a little overcharged at Swerve's last night, came back here and found you all knocked out from your group frag. Didn't wanna wake you, so I recharged on the couch." Cyclonus frowned as he glanced around the room. "Where are the younglings?" Scourge gave a comforting pulse of his EM field. "They got a little buzzed themselves, so Rewind and Chromedome invited them to their habsuite to watch movies and sleep over. They didn't dare come back here after last night's "confessions". Galvatron snorted. "I'd imagine not." Whirl stood up and headed to the energon dispenser." So, what planet are we on anyway? I hope it's got some good bars to drink at." Galvatron rolled his optics. "You just woke up and you're already thinking about getting slag-faced?" Whirl shrugged. "You got anything better to do?" Galvatron was about to retort when Scourge spoke up. "Actually, Swerve and I wanted to go exploring a bit. We've been told this planet has some impressive jungles, and we're staying here for a few cycles. Might as well do something a little more....thrilling?" The hunter smirked. Tailgate's optics brightened in delight. "Oh that sounds fun! Yeah, let's explore. You and Swerve can teach me how to hunt too!" Cyclonus scowled at the idea. "Like you'd ever make use of such acquired skills." Tailgate narrowed his optics at his husband. "At least I'm not trying to go out there and teach myself." He spat. Cyclonus sighed. "I suppose you are correct." 

Tailgate was frustrated. Him and the group had been wandering around the thick brush of this Primus-forsaken jungle for about 3 hours. Swerve and Scourge were laughing like maniacs as the red minibot dove in and out of numerous bushes in attempt to hide from the hunter soaring above the trees. Whirl had a machete and was dangerously swiping at random vines dangling from above. Galvatron and Cyclonus were chatting quietly as Tailgate trudged miserably behind. This was not how he had expected this exploration trip to go. While he was grumbling to himself, lost in the throes of disappointment, he didn't notice the two larger bots had stopped about 10 feet ahead of him. Galvatron and Cyclonus shot each other a devilish smirk before Cyclonus sent an internal comm. It was at that point that Tailgate almost ran into his legs. Startled, he looked up at his horned lovers. He huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms, pouting. "Aren't you enjoying yourself, little one?" Galvatron teased. Tailgate shot him an unamused look. "Would you like honesty, or do you prefer me to lie?" Tailgate mumbled. Cyclonus knelt down. "Now Tailgate, don't be like this. I assure you things are about to get interesting." The old warrior tried to hide his smile, but was failing terribly. Galvatron wasn't having much luck either. Tailgate became suspicious. "What do you mean? What are you two-AHHHHHH!!!" Tailgate screamed as he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He kicked his legs frantically as he realized he was rapidly gaining altitude. His fear quickly morphed into anger as he heard a distinct baritone laugh behind him. "SCOURGE!! WHAT THE PIT?! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A SPARK ATTACK YOU WINGED AFTHOLE!!" He tried to swat at Scourge, who laughed again as he tossed Tailgate into the air and caught him on his back. "I'm sorry I scared you, Tailgate. We just needed to talk to you for a bit." Tailgate narrowed his visor. "We?" Scourge nodded. "Yes. All of us. The others are already waiting." He angled his wings and banked sharply to the left. Tailgate grabbed Scourge's neck and shrieked. "Frag it all Scourge!! Maybe next time we could just walk?" Scourge laughed. "Not a chance. Not when there's an open sky for me to stretch my wings. Besides, we're gathering on a cliff overlooking the jungle. Beautiful view for miles. Doesn't that sound romantic?" Tailgate was confused. "Uhh, I suppose?"

Swerve, Whirl, Galvatron and Cyclonus sat on the edge of the cliff. They were enjoying some mid grade when Scourge and Tailgate landed. Scourge smirked at Cyclonus as he turned around to show a frightened Tailgate practically fused to his back, trembling hard. Cyclonus smiled as he set down his glass and walked up to Tailgate and began petting his helm. "Enjoy the ride darling?" He cooed. Tailgate kept his optics closed, shaking his head. "No." He mumbled. Cyclonus gently took the minibot and tugged him off of Scourge's back. "Tailgate, you've always loved it when me, Galvatron or Whirl have flown with you." He rumbled softly. Tailgate glared at him and hit his fist onto Cyclonus's broad chest plates. "Well you guys don't randomly snatch me up and take off without warning! And you don't fly around like crazed cyberhawks either." He crossed him arms, pouting again. Swerve frowned at Scourge. "Did ya have to show off, angel wings? You know Tailgate's not used to rough flight." Scourge sat down and shrugged. "Didn't mean to scare him." Tailgate eventually calmed down enough to speak without stuttering. "So, we're talking about what, exactly?" Swerve leaned in close to Tailgate. It made the little blue and white car lean back slightly in confusion. "We're talking about us." Swerve motioned to the whole group. Tailgate shifted nervously. "Ummm, ok? What about us?" He heard a few chuckles and snorts of amusement. "I don't think he's putting 2 and 2 together." Whirl chuckled. Tailgate's helm snapped around. "Put what together?? Is there something I should know??" Swerve leaned in again. "Ya really wanna know?" Tailgate nodded frantically. "Promise you'll keep an open mind?" Tailgate nodded again. "Ok then. Scourge, you first." Tailgate's attention turned to Scourge, squeaking in surprise. When had he moved that close? He squeaked again when Scourge wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up to his face. "Hi there." He murmured. Tailgate swallowed. "Hi?" He choked out. "Mind retracting you mask for a moment?" Tailgate paused before clicking his mask away. Scourge tightened his grip slightly before proceeding to kiss him gently. Tailgate froze. Scourge was kissing him??!! Before Tailgate could protest, he felt Scourge's moustache brush his lip. Holy slag, that was erotic!! Tailgate returned the kiss, lost in the moment. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other. Tailgate blushed. "W-was I that obvious?" He sputtered. Scourge chuckled. Tailgate felt his helm being turned, followed by another set of lips against his.

Oh, Swerve too? Tailgate scrambled out of Scourge's arms and into Swerve's. Their kiss was a little rougher, and both mechs shuddered. After a while they released each other, panting hard. "Nothing gets past anyone here, huh?" Tailgate giggled. Swerve shook his head. "Nope. Now you're stuck with all of us, both in and out of berth." Tailgate blushed. "Ok, so who's all in on this one?" He questioned. The others raised their servos. Tailgate's jaw hung slack. "We just got Galvatron with me and Cyclonus. When did all this come about?" He threw his servos up in exasperation. Cyclonus chuckled. "The rest of us have had our suspicions for a while now. We tried to wake you last night to talk, but you were out cold. So, we did it this way instead." Tailgate vented hard. "Do the younglings know about this little group attraction?" Whirl laughed loudly. "Panic legs, who do you think was the first to notice us all pining for each other? And how do you think Scourge got in last night when the doors to the room were locked?" Tailgate's optics went wide as the words sank in. "Well now I feel stupid." He groaned. Cyclonus laced his digits with Tailgate's. "Don't. We were all in denial. Now, we're complete." Tailgate hummed in agreement. "By the way, Scourge, you kiss as good as I imagined. Scourge?" The hunter wasn't listening. He was crouched on the edge of the cliff, optics trained hard to the jungle out in the distance. "What is it?" Galvatron asked. Scourge grunted. "I see something glinting in the sunlight down there." Cyclonus knelt beside him, trying to see what the sweep was so focused on, but his sight was not a strong as Scourge's. "Is it something dangerous?" He asked. Scourge shook his head. "It's not alive, whatever it is. Let's go check it out." He and Galvatron took to the air. Cyclonus gathered up the minibots and flew after them, followed by Whirl who had transformed into his copter alt mode. After a few kliks, they landed. The glinting was brighter now. Cautiously, Galvatron approached to see what was causing it. He pulled away some vines and gasped when he saw what was hidden behind them. "Cyclonus, you might wanna comm our captains and Ultra Magnus. Give them our coordinates. Scourge, Whirl, assist me with pulling the rest of these vines away." 

Ultra Magnus was pissed. No, pissed was too polite. The Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord was livid. And while Ultra Magnus was one to always keep his composure, he was currently pacing back and forth, venting hard. It was very unsettling for the other mechs present. "22 years..." He said through gritted teeth. "22 fragging years we've been wandering through space searching for the Knights of Cybertron. Planet after planet, galaxy after galaxy, following any leads we found. Countless fights and brawls. All while traveling on a ship occupied by a bunch of rowdy, drunken, rule-breaking chiptards. And you 6, have not only found a temple belonging to the Knights, but you found it while gang-fragging on some random cliff!! What are the chances??!! Swerve huffed. "Actually, we weren't fragging. Not yet, at least." Ultra Magnus shot the red bot a death glare. Everyone was silent as he continued on his rant. Finally, Megatron stepped up and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Alright. We get it. You're upset. But for frags sake, calm down. Does this really surprise you, given our run of luck over the years?" Ultra Magnus clenched his fists, before finally relaxing a bit. "You're right. I apologize." Rodimus cleared his throat. "Alright everyone. We need to investigate this place. But, stay in groups. No one is to wander off without at least 2 or 3 other bots with them. And watch for booby traps. Understood?" Everyone agreed. "Let me go in first. My enhanced senses will hopefully pick up on any dangers." Scourge asserted himself by flaring his wings slightly. Cyclonus looked at Tailgate and Swerve. "I want you two to go back to the ship. We'll need you to be alert in case we comm for reinforcements if they are needed." Tailgate nodded. "Right. Let's go Swerve." After a quick wave goodbye, they transformed and drove off into the jungle towards the ship. Once they disappeared, Rodimus gave the signal. Slowly, the group entered the temple. It was dark, but upon closer examination, opening in the ceiling were found and uncovered, allowing natural light to pour in the room. At the back of the room was a wall, adorned with beautiful carvings and glass shards in multiple colors. "What is it?" Chromedome asked in awe. Drift approached the wall to get a closer look. "It's some sort of old writings. Cyclonus, isn't this Primal Vernacular?" Cyclonus hummed. "Yes. It reads 'The essence within these walls key, for giving forth the gift of three. Only then can they form a stance, by harmony of mind, spark and dance'." The mechs were silent.

"Sooo, what's that supposed to mean?" Rodimus asked. Cyclonus shrugged. "Unknown. But whatever is hidden here is obviously mean to be found." Scourge had been studying the room thoroughly since entering. He noticed that there were no scents present other that the mechs in with him. Also, no cracks, no holes, nothing. "Everything is clean in here. Too clean. I've never experienced anything like this before. Even sitting empty for so long, there should still be physical remnants of the last beings who were here. But there isn't. I don't like this. It's not natural." He said with unease. Rodimus was about to ask why when Scourge quickly shushed him. "Quiet!! There's voices coming from outside!!" Everyone drew their weapons. "Alright, keep alert. Let's see who's here." Rodimus crept towards he door, Megatron at his flank. He stepped out into the opening and found the source of the voices. "Umm hello? Can we help you?" A yellow, black and purple mech approached, his own weapon drawn. "I was just about to ask you the same thing, buddy." The mech froze when his optics fell on Galvatron, who was stunned as well. "Galvatron??!!" The mech cried. Galvatron glared back, balling his fists and venting heavily. 

"Hello, Swindle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! CLIFFHANGER!!! Dun dun duuunnnnn!!!


	44. Harmony of Mind, Spark and Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle ensues between the Autobots and the Combaticons. Will they be able to defeat them? And what is 'the Essence'?
> 
> *I am so, so ,so sorry that this update took so long! My college classes are becoming very intense, and are starting to require more time to focus and study. My goal is to get invited into an honor society this spring, so I have to bust my ass hard. But thank you all who have stuck by and continue to support me. I am planning on updating once a month, but I will do more if I get time to. Once again thank you, and leave your comments down below!*

Galvatron grit his denta hard, fighting the urge to light up his cannon and blow Swindle into ash. As far as he was concerned, the presence of the him and the other Combaticons was a guaranteed road to a vicious throw down. He kept his venting calm as Swindle came out of his shock. "Galvatron old buddy. It's been a few millennia, hasn't it? Last I heard, you and your two spike suckers there were lost to the Dead Universe." Galvatron was warming up his cannon when Rodimus stepped in. "Uh, yes, hi? It's nice to meet you, uh, what did you say your name was? Swiddle, Swallow?" I'm Rodimus, Captain of the Lost Light. Cyclonus and Megatron let out an amused snort at the look of insult that came onto Swindle's faceplates. "It's _Swindle_. And were not here for engex and pleasantries. We're here for the Essence. Give it to me, or bad things are gonna happen quick." Galvatron scowled. "What are your talking about you microchip moron? We've only been here for a breem and there's nothing here. These ruins are empty and long abandoned. So I suggest you and your bolt headed fools get to stepping before I lose my restraint."

Swindle laughed and shook his helm. "Ahh, I see you've still got a few screws loose, Galvatron. Always running helm first into a battle without planning or thinking about what or who could kick your aft. Now, I'm not gonna tell you again. Give. Me. The. Essence." At this point, Ultra Magnus realized that this confrontation was turning into a possible fight. He raised his servos in an attempt to calm the situation. "Listen, we don't have this Essence you speak of. But then again, if Decepticons are searching for something, it must be dangerous. So even if we did have it, we wouldn't give it to you. Now, we're going to head back to our ship so you can-......." He suddenly had to duck to avoid getting shot in the helm. "No one is going anywhere! And we're done talking. If someone doesn't cough it up now, we're gonna start blasting!" Galvatron's self control suddenly snapped. He lit up his cannon and took aim, sending a plasma bolt at the group of Combaticons. "You wanna make threats??!! Very well. Then all of you shall DIE!!" And with that, all hell broke loose.

Swerve and Tailgate arrived at the Lost Light and transformed. As the entered the ship, they received a comm from Cyclonus. "Tailgate, Swerve! We're under attack! Send backup now!" The comm was abruptly cut off. Tailgate's optics flashed in terror. "Primus, everyone is still out on leave! What are we gonna do Swerve?!" Swerve bit his lip before grabbing two guns from the wall and tossing one to Tailgate. "We're gonna grab the kids and help our family!" Tailgate nodded. "Hurricane, Typhoon, Zephyr, we need you to grab your weapons and meet us outside ASAP!" The younglings jumped up and grabbed their weapons. They transformed and took off towards the direction Tailgate and Swerve were headed. As they were racing towards the fight, Zephyr's mind flashed again and he skidded to a halt. He saw himself on the edge of that void of death again, and just like last time, he heard those calming voices. _"Stay close to your sisters. When the time comes, the three of you will know what to do._ _"_ Before he could respond, he came back to himself. He heard his sisters and sire calling to him. "Zephyr! Zephyr are you ok?!" Tailgate was trying to shake him, but he was still in his alt mode. "Yeah I'm fine! Let's go, we've got to help them!" He shot off into the brush.

Back at the battle, things were getting intense. Swindle has seemingly disappeared. "Where the frag are you Swindle?! Face me like a mech you coward!" Galvatron roared. "Uuhh guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's another group of Decepticons coming, and they've got something REALLY big coming with them." Rodimus reported. Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge shot each other a fearful look. "Primus, I hope it's not what I think it is." Cyclonus rumbled. Scourge took off into the sky and flew above the trees. He narrowed his optic shutters to get a better view. "Oh frag..." He gasped in horror. "GALVATRON, CYCLONUS, IT'S SCORPONOK!" He yelled as he landed hard. Megetron quirked and optic ridge. "Scorpo-who?" He asked. "He's a titan. And an extremely deadly one at that. We'll all be killed if we don't figure out something quick." Cyclonus explained. Galvatron growled in frustration, until a thought hit him. He snapped his fingers. “Cyclonus, Scourge, can you at least distract Scorponok long enough for me to get to Charr and back?” The two war mechs eyes lit up. “If you doing what I think, we’re in for a pit of a show!” Scourge laughed. Galvatron grinned before reaching in his sub space and pulling out a micro space bridge. “I won’t be long.” He said. Whirl grabbed his shoulder. “Won’t be long?? What are you doing?” Galvatron turned. “I’m getting our ultimate weapon.” He shrugged off his servo and disappeared into the space bridge.

Just as Galvatron disappeared into the space bridge, Swerve, Tailgate and the younglings arrived. "Tailgate! What the pit are you doing here with the kids?! You need to get out of here now!" Cyclonus yelled. Hurricane transformed and landed. "Everyone else is still out on leave, so we're all you've got!" She huffed. Cyclonus' optics went wide. "You can't stay here. Not with Scorponok coming. And he'll be here any klik!" Hurricane rolled her optics. "How tough could this Scorponok mech be? I'm sure we can take him!" She raised her gun confidently. "Uhhh, sis? You may wanna see this." Typhoon called from above the tree line. Hurricane jumped into the air and flew up beside her sister. Her optics almost popped out of her helm. "Oh fuck...." She looked at her sister. They made a quick descent and landed next to their mother. "Ok. Maybe this isn't going to be as easy as I thought." Scourge glared at Swerve. "Take the kids and Tailgate, and get outta here. We'll be fine." Swerve crossed his arms. "Uh yeah, no. I'm going to assume that Galvatron went to get help, so we're staying until he gets back. So that's that." Scourge growled loudly and hunched to the ground hitching his wings in agitation. Swerve didn't move from his spot. "You can throw the dominant alpha slag at me all you want. But I'm not backing down, and I'm not leaving. So if you wanna waste time with your displays of sweep rank instead of distracting that thing until Galvatron returns, then I guess we'll do just that." He planted his peds and pulled back his shoulders, staring Scourge down defiantly. He had learned over the years that sweeps were very serious when it came to dominance issues, but regardless, he stood his ground. Scourge hissed dangerously before clawing the ground. "Fine." He spat. "But we're having a serious chat later."

Galvatron stepped out of the other side of the space bridge. Charr seemed quiet, for about 4 kliks. Out of nowhere, an energy bolt hit a nearby mountain, blowing it to pieces. "Ah! There he is." He smirked as he flew towards the origin of the shot. "Trypticon!" He called out as he hovered beside the titans head. The massive dinosaur turned to him. "Galvatron. You come back for Trypticon?" He asked gruffly. Galvatron nodded. "I have. You seem well." Trypticon grunted loudly. "Thought Galvatron forgot about me. Been lonely here on Charr. Running out of things to destroy." Galvatron flew forward and pet him on the snout. "Things became, complicated, a few million years ago. But I'll explain that later. Me and my family are currently cornered on a jungle planet. Scorponok is going to kill them if I don't bring help." Upon hearing Scorponoks name, Trypticon roared and slammed his tail against the ground. "Where Scorponok?! Tyrpticon kill Scorponok! Scorponok no hurt Galvatron or family!" Galvatron grinned wickedly. "Come Trypticon! Follow me. We'll use a space bridge to get there." He dropped another subspace space bridge before flying through. Trypticon followed quickly.

Back on the jungle planet, Scorponok had arrived and began shooting and smashing everything in his path. The Autobots kept dodging and shooting back, but their shots didn't even phase Scorponok. "Combaticons! Merge to for Bruticus!" The Combaticons united and Britucus began shooting at everyone. "We can't fight them! We need to retreat!" Ultra Magnus yelled. " How?! They're blocking our onlt escape route!!" Megatron yelled. Suddenly, the space bridge opened and Galvatron flew through. "Swindle! I'll see your Scorponok, and raise you a TRYPTICON!!" He bellowed as Trypticon ran through the space bridge and tackled Scorponok. The ground quaked as the two titans threw punches and blaster shots at each other. "THAT'S Trypticon?!" Tailgate's optics almost popped out of his helm in shock. "Galvatron laughed as he ducked behind the stone wall of the temple. "Yes. And he's not known for fighting fair." In the back of the temple, Hurricane, Typhoon and Zephyr huddled close. Out of nowhere, Zephyr heard his name being called. He stood as he headed towards the voice. "Zephyr! Where the pit are you going?" Typhoon asked. Zephyr turned to her. "I don't know. But I have a strong urge to go somewhere." He walked to the wall with the inscriptions on it. Hurricane and Typhoon stood beside him. "I don't know why, but I feel like we should do something to help Trypticon." Hurricane said.

Suddenly, the three of them were engulfed in a flash of light. They opened their optics to the same void Zephyr had been to already. "What's going on?? Where are we??" Typhoon exclaimed. Zephyr put his servo on her. "We're about to have company." He said. He was right. Before their optics, 12 being who resembled ancient Cybertronians appeared. "We have been expecting you." One of them said." Zephyr hovered a bit closer. "Who are you?" He asked. "We are the Knights of Cybertron." He answered. "We have brought you here to open your dormant powers. The ones fighting your family seek our essence. But they cannot find it, because WE are the essence. And we are giving it to you. Use it wisely, and just so you know, you can teach your gift to others if they desire to have it." Zephyr was confused. "Wait, gift? Essence?" We can teach it? That makes no sense!" The Knight only smiled warmly before the were brought back to themselves. They stood up and noticed that they felt....different. "Do you guys notice this too?" Typhoon asked. Hurricane nodded. "Yes. Do either of you also know what we must do?" They nodded. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go kick some ass!"

The group watched as the battle between Trypticon and Scorponok continued. Trypticon seemed like he was getting worn out. "This isn't good. He's losing energy." Scourge pointed out. The roof of the temple began to crumble. "Everyone outside!" Megatron yelled. They ran outside and hid in some bushes. "Wait! Where are the kids?!" Tailgate cried. The three younglings ran out of the temple and crouched beside them. "We're ok. We're going to go help Trypticon." The others blanched. "You're gonna wha- Wait! Come back!" Swerve cried in shock. The three had rushed out and stood close to the battle before separating away. "Let's do this!" Zephyr said. The three began to flip and twirl, coming closer together as they danced. They synchronized their movements and once they were within reach, Zephyr grabbed his sisters hands. Their frames began to glow, and the others watched in shock as their frames melded together and grew. The light emitted from them was blinding. Once the light faded away, the group was stunned to see that where the three had been, a single tall figure stood. It's colors were radiant, and it had wheels AND wings. "W-w-what happened?!" Rodimus stuttered. 

Without saying anything, the figure summoned a cannon from its subspace. It aimed at Trypticon and fired. The beam of light hit Trypticon in the center of his chest. The energy surged through him, and he shook from the sudden power boost. With a deafening roar, he charged Scorponok, who had froze in confusion. Trypticon threw a punch that went right into his chest. He grabbed his spark and ripped it right out. Scorponok convulsed violently before collapsing to the ground. His color rapidly faded from him. Trypticon gave a victory roar before noticing the figure at his feet. The unknown 'Cybertronian' flew up to his face and nuzzled his snout. "You fought valiantly." The figure told him. Trypticon purred in response. After whispering praises to Trypticon for a moment, they landed and turned to the group, who were still stunned into silence. Cyclonus finally stood and ran to them. "Zephyr, Hurricane, Typhoon? Primus what has happened to you? What have you become?" He reached forward and hesitantly touched the beings face. It leaned into the touch. "They are me. My name is Derecho". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right!! I went there!! We have a fusion!! After struggling to come up with this chapter, my 6 year old daughter, who is a HUGE Steven Universe fan, suggested doing this. So I did. Please let me know in the comments what you think.


	45. *UPDATE*

Hello everyone and Happy New Year!! So A LOT has happened since my last chapter post. I had intended on taking a writing break until after thanksgiving, but on Nov 28th, we received a letter from our landlord. Long story short, our landlord is dying and selling our rental house. We had to be moved out by Dec 28th and are now in a shelter. We are fine. If all goes as planned, we'll be in a new place by February. This'll give me some time to plan out some upcoming chapter concepts. I appreciate everyone who ha left kudos and kinds words on this story. Hard to believe this story was started last March!! WOW!! Anyways, new chapters will be coming soon. Stay safe folx!! <3


End file.
